Unexpected Turn of Events
by Kagomegirl
Summary: The Inu group finds themselves calling upon their enimies to help them rescue Kagome who's been kidnapped! See what happens when past's are revealed, emotions reach breaking points, and the group is pushed to their limits.
1. Author's Note

Ok I hate these little inserts before the story, but just to satisfy the reader's I've something to say:

First – the chapters are extremely short. Why may you ask? Well I wrote this a long time ago on another site and I wrote a chapter a day, plus it switches from one person's view to another and it just fits so don't question

Second – This is not a Sess/Kag fic so nobody has to worry about that so please no flames on the subject. And for all of you Sess/Kag fans out there do not fear go ahead and read and I promise you won't be disappointed.

Third – Enjoy! And leave me lot's of reviews…..

And that should cover all the basics


	2. Chapter 1 Water Fight

Water Fight

"I don't understand why I have to come with you," said Inuyasha following Kagome. "You're perfectly capable of getting the water by yourself."

"So we can hang out with each other just me and you." Sango and Miroku had gone to visit a village that Mirkou claimed was in danger, and Inuyasha had stayed behind to wait for Kagome to come back from her time. Kagome saw this as an excellent chance for her and Inuyasha to finally be alone.

"What makes you think I would want to hang out with you" Inuyasha sneered.

"Because it will be fun that's why" said Kagome trying to be optimistic.

"Whatever" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He didn't understand why Kagome would want to hang out with him. He had to admit though he had wanted to spend some time with Kagome. He was starting to feel things towards her and he wanted to take some time out to figure out why he felt this way.

'Jeez' Kagome thought can't he at least try to have fun. She was trying to make the trip more bearable for the both of them, but it seemed every thing she did only made things worse than they already were.

They came upon the river a couple of minutes later with both of them lost in their own thoughts. Kagome took the bucket she had brought with her to gather some water for Keade, and set her bag on the ground next to a tree. Inuyasha walked over to the edge and squatted down next to Kagome as she scooped some water into the bucket. Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring off into the water and couldn't help herself. She took the bucket full of water and threw it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was so startled when he felt the cold water wash over him that he lost his balance and started to fall into the river. He let out a yelp and reached out for something solid and found it. He grabbed hold of Kagome's arm and pulled her to him. They both fell into the river in one big splash.

"What the hell was that for" yelled Inuyasha as he stood up soaked from head to foot. He heard Kagome laughing and looked around until he spotted her. She was sitting down laughing at him also soaked. "What the hell's so funny" he yelled his anger rising. He hated it when people made fun of him.

"You should have seen your face" said Kagome standing up still laughing.

Inuyasha started to turn dark red. "Why you little..." he trailed off and lunged toward her.

Kagome saw the anger in Inuyasha's eyes. Then she saw him lung. "Ahh, Inuyasha wait" she said turning around and trying to run. The ground was slippery however and she tripped, and fell face first into the water. When she came up this time she heard Inuyasha laughing.

"Hey that wasn't funny" she said standing up.

"Yes it was" said Inuyasha the anger completely gone.

"Oh yeah" said Kagome a smirk on her face.

"Yeah" he responded a smirk on his face as well.

Kagome took the bucket she was still holding filled it with water and in one motion threw more water at his face. "Now that was funny" said Kagome starting to laugh again.

"You'll pay for that" said Inuyasha playfully lunging towards her. Kagome turned around and ran, except this time she kept her balance. Inuyasha though being the half demon that he was quickly covered the distance, but this time he tripped. As he tripped he caught Kagome and they both went down hard. Inuyasha turned when he fell to keep from landing on top of Kagome. So when they hit the water Inuyasha landed first with Kagome on top of him.

As the water settled, Inuyasha looked up and found himself staring into Kagome's eyes and his heart started to beat faster. He looked away and started to blush when she didn't move. He saw her start to blush and she quickly pushed herself off.

"Sorry" she whispered as Inuyasha got up.

"Don't worry about" came Inuyasha's quiet reply.

Kagome looked up at him and as she did she noticed that his cloths were soaked. As she looked at his face she saw that his hair plastered to his face. She started to giggle.

"What's so funny" said Inuyasha still a little embarrassed.

"You're soaked" she said standing up.

"Well so are you" he said

Kagome looked down at herself "I guess your right"

"Of course I'm right." he said mater-of-factually. She started to giggle again. "What" he demanded.

"Nothing" she said standing up. "We should probably get dried up" she said before Inuyasha could press her further.

They both walked out of the river and over to Kagome's bag. She pulled out a towel and handed it to Inuyasha. He took it and stared at Kagome as she pulled out another one for herself. She then pulled out some clothes. She stood up and started drying her arms on the towel. She was about to take off her soaked shirt when she saw Inuyasha still staring at her. "Ahem"

"Huh" he said dumb founded.

"Turn around"

"Oh" he said suddenly blushing. He turned around quickly.

She waited a couple seconds until she was satisfied that he wouldn't peek. She pulled off her shirt and bra and wiped herself dry. She then put on a new bra and a dry shirt.

Inuyasha could hear her drying off and suddenly blushed even harder. What was wrong with him? He was feeling those feelings again and he didn't understand them. When she was on top of him in the water his heart had speed up. What did it mean, he didn't understand.

"O.k., I'm done" said Kagome as she started to dry her hair.

Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome in a pink shirt with a dog on it and short green shorts. He looked at her and his heart began to race again. Damn it what was wrong with him?

"You should probably take off your shirt and let it dry out." she said looking at the ground. "You don't want to catch cold or something"

"I won't" he said still looking at her.

"Well do it any way, you just can't walk around in wet clothes all day" she said finally looking up at him.

Inuyasha was about to argue when he saw the look in her eye that told him he wouldn't win no matter what. So he took of his shirt and she took them from him as he took the towel she had given him and started to dry off. When he was finished he looked around until he found her sitting down on a large rock directly under the sun. He walked over to her and saw that on the other side of her was his shirts along with her clothes drying in the sun. He sat down next to her and stared out across the water.

"It's beautiful" said Kagome.

"Huh, what is" said Inuyasha.

"Here. It's so much more beautiful than where I live. There's no buildings to block your view. There's so many trees, the water's clear and clean, and at night you can actually see the stars. It's beautiful."

Inuyasha turned to look at her. He realized she was already looking at him. They stared into each other's eyes, and all of Inuyasha's questions were answered and he knew it and there was nothing he could do, it was too late, he was in love. He leaned in close to her and lightly kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. She gave him a little smile than yawned. She leaned against his shoulder and looked out over the water. After a couple of seconds passed he followed her gaze.

Kagome felt so peaceful leaning there against Inuyasha. His bare skin was warm as she snuggled in closer. He wrapped his arm around her, and she thought about the kiss he'd just given her. She hadn't expected it at all, but she wasn't complaining. She loved Inuyasha she had for a long time. As she drifted off into sleep she wondered if she was actually waking up and that it had all just been a dream.


	3. Chapter 2 Heart Break

Heart Break

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing even out and knew without looking at her that she was asleep. He sat there holding her in his arms for a few minutes before he lightly lay her down on the rock. He grabbed his shirts and her clothes that were now dry, and walked over to Kagome's bag. He put her clothes and the towels back in the bag, and then put on his shirts. He walked back over to Kagome who was by now gently purring. He threw her bag over one shoulder then leaned down to pick her up.

He picked up the sleeping miko and realized how fragile she looked. He could feel her heart beating and he longed to kiss her again. He kicked himself at the thought. Why had he done that in the first place? She hadn't pulled away from him, but still. He felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't be falling in love with anybody. Not after Kikyo...

When Kagome awoke, she opened her eyes to the soft rays of morning. She looked around and realized she was alone. The next thing she realized was that she was sleeping in Keade's hut. She sat up and yawned. How had she gotten here? Then she remembered the day before and the kiss she had received from Inuyasha. She smiled to herself at the thought of his warm lips on hers as she realized it hadn't been a dream, he had really kissed her.

She stood up and walked outside.

"Hey Kagome. You're awake!" said Shippo jumping up onto her shoulder.

"Hey Shippo how are you doing" asked Kagome as she yawned again. She wanted to find Inuyasha, but didn't know where to look. She cleared her head and realized Shippo had been talking.

"So what do you think Kagome, will I ever find the ball you gave me?" asked the kitsune with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, I think you will and if you don't I'll get you another one I promise," said Kagome looking for Inuyasha.

"Really, you promise"

"Yes, Shippo I promise" she said finally looking at him. "Where's Inuyasha Shippo, have you seen him."

"Yep I saw him earlier this morning. I think he was going in the direction of the god tree." The kitsune had forgotten about his ball for the moment and took pride in the fact that he knew where Inuyasha was.

"Oh, do you know why he went over there?" asked Kagome slightly confused.

"No, but I don't think you should follow him."

"Why not." asked Kagome really confused now.

"I don't know it just looked like he wanted to be alone that's all." said Shippo starting to get bored with the conversation. He hopped down off Kagome's shoulder. "Hey, do you want to play with me?" asked Shippo.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know I was hoping you had an idea."

"O.k. then how about go fish." suggested Kagome.

"What's gold fish?" asked Shippo with a confused look on his face.

"It's go fish not gold fish, and it's a card game," said Kagome trying to explain.

"What's a card game?" asked Shippo

Kagome realized that standing there trying to explain a card game to a five year old fox demon from the feudal era was not going to work, she was going to have to show him. "Here Shippo I'll show you" she took him by the hand and walked into Kiadea's hut.

Inuyasha stood in front of the god tree thinking. He didn't know what to do. He loved Kagome; at least he thought he did. He went over the kiss in his mind and he was hit with the guilt deep in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn't have done it. He couldn't fall in love with Kagome. Not after what happened to Kikyo, he couldn't fall in love with anyone especially not her reincarnation. If he hadn't kissed Kagome he wouldn't be in this situation right now. Suddenly he was angry, not with himself, but at Kagome.

If she wouldn't have insisted he go along, he wouldn't be in this mess right now. If she wouldn't have thrown the water on him like she did if... his thought's trailed off if she wouldn't have looked so beautiful. He thought about how she looked standing there, her white shirt completely soaked so that the undergarments underneath her clothes were visible. He mentally kicked himself again. He had to stop thinking about her that way. He just couldn't do it.

He stood there staring at the god tree. How was he going to get him self out of this one. He had screwed up, and for the first time didn't have the slightest idea on how to fix it.

"Sango please talk to me" pleaded Miroku as he walked behind her.

"I am not talking to you so just leave me alone" said Sango really annoyed.

"But Sango what did I do" said Miroku completely confused as to what he had done this time.

"Miroku you are such a jerk. You made me come all this way with you because you sensed danger at this palace, and the only thing you sensed was that there was going to be a pretty girl waiting for you there." said Sango glaring at the monk standing before her.

"No, Sango you have to believe me I really did sense danger over there"

"Yeah sure whatever" she turned around and continued to walk. Miroku sulked behind her. A couple minutes later, they made it to the village. They walked inside Lady Kiedea's hut to find Kagome and Shippo playing a weird game with pieces of paper with shapes and numbers on them, and Inuyasha sitting in the corner lost in his own little world. As they walked in Kagome, and Inuyasha looked up.

"Yeah, I win!" shouted Shippo.

"Hey, guy's" said Kagome "How was it"

Sango rolled her eyes, sat down next to Shippo, and caught Kilila in her lap.

"What's wrong" asked Kagome looking back and forth between Sango and Miroku. "What Happened?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Miroku about the so called danger he sensed.

"What did you do this time" snapped Inuyasha glaring at the monk

"I didn't do anything" he insisted.

"He decided that since a princess was about to get married he should intervene and try to change her mind. That was the danger he sensed was that a lovely rich girl would get taken away from him." said Sango in a sarcastic voice.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha "We could have probably found another jewel shard for the amount of time it took you to make the trip and back" shouted Inuyasha at his friend who at the moment wasn't in his best interests.

"Well any way Inuyasha how did things go here" asked Miroku turning the conversation to something other than himself. "Did you and Lady Kagome have any fun while we were gone?" he asked the now standing hanyo.

"What, fun? With that wench are you crazy! Who could have fun with a moron like her?" sneered Inuyasha. He expected to get sat by Kagome for calling her those names, but nothing happened. The entire room grew quiet. Inuyasha was feeling very uneasy. Why hadn't she said any thing yet?

"Do you really mean that Inuyasha" asked Kagome in a hurt voice.

"Well I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." said Inuyasha knowing that he didn't mean a word he just said.

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and felt the tension in the room as it fell once again into silence.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't stop them she had really thought Inuyasha liked her. "I hate you" she barely whispered.

Though the words where whispered they stung Inuyasha as if she had yelled them.

The tears collected in Kagome's eyes and she couldn't hold them back any longer, they started to fall down her cheeks, and passed her chin, and onto the ground. She held the jewel shards in her hand and took the necklace they were on off.

Everyone stared in complete silence as she just stared at the jewel shards in her hand.

Kagome stood up and looked Inuyasha in the eye. "I hate you" she repeated so that this time everybody heard her. She threw the jewel shards at Inuyasha's feet and ran out of the room.

Inuyasha was completely shocked he was hurt by her words more then he should have been and this shocked him. As he recovered, he looked at the jewel shards at his feet and it hit him, hit him hard. "Wait Kagome" he called after her. He ran outside and headed for the well. He was catching up to her, finally he could see her, she had just reached the clearing and was running towards the well. Inuyasha quickly covered the gap between them right as she jumped through the well.

Inuyasha reached out his hand just in time, and tripped. His hand slipped and he stared in horror as she disappeared through the bottom of the well and into her own time. He jumped into the well after her, and nothing happened He cursed himself for tripping and jumped out of the well. He squatted down to see what he tripped over and sat down against the well as he realized whatever it was had wrapped itself around his foot. He untangled it and looked at the golden locket that had always hung around Kagome's neck. He heard Sango and Miroku approach and he quickly hid the locket inside his pocket, and stood up.

"Inuyasha where did Kagome go" asked Miroku practically out of breath.

"She went home" he stated in a stunned voice.

"But she forgot the shards" said Sango holding up the necklace.

"I know" said Inuyasha turning towards the well.

"But I thought she needed them to travel back and forth" said Sango now completely confused.

"She does" said Miroku trying to clear things up, but failing miserably.

"Then how's she going to get back?" asked Sango.

"She isn't" said Inuyasha "She's gone" he said with a blank expression on his face. At his own words Inuyasha felt his stomach do a summersault. He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach as he realized as if for the first time she wasn't coming back, and this time he couldn't blame it on anybody else. It was his fault, and she was never coming back because of him. Again he had screwed up miserably and lost the person he loved. Twice he had been the cause, twice he had been wrong, and twice he would never see the one he loved again. It was too much for him to take. His eyes misted over and he silently started to cry.

As night fell and the clearing cleared two eyes shone through the dark looking towards the well. He had silently watched the days events and now was the time to strike, he would strike swiftly for now was the time. He chanted a few words in barely a whisper, and the well started to glow a pale blue. As the pale blue glow around the well slowly disappeared he made his way to the well so fast he was nothing but a blur. He was through the well and gone before anyone knew he was there.


	4. Chapter 3 School

School

Kagome awoke the next morning tired and aching. She had stayed up most of the night crying hoping beyond hope that she hadn't done what she'd done. She got out of bed and walked to the window. The bright sunlight was dancing off the window and through the trees. She had expected it to be stormy and rainy with not the slightest bit of sunshine able to peak its head through that she could stand, but this beautiful morning mocked her. With all that had taken place she wondered how it could be a beautiful day. She looked past the sun and the trees to the well. Tears threatened to overcome her once again, and she fought them back. Inuyasha hadn't come to get her because he couldn't and besides he probably wouldn't want to anyway. That thought didn't help and she found herself trying again to fight back tears.

"Stop" she commanded herself. She shouldn't be torturing herself like this. She wiped the tears out of her eyes determined to push Inuyasha as far out of her mind as she possibly could. She turned around and her eye caught a picture of any annoyed Inuyasha in the middle of an angry Sango and a beat up Miroku, who had tried to get to close during the picture and Shippo on Inuyasha's shoulder. She bit her lip again. She decided she had to get out of there. She put on the traditional uniform and went downstairs.

"Good morning Kagome"

"Good morning mom" replied Kagome to her mother's friendly greeting.

"You're going to school today?" asked Kagome's mom with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Yeah, well gotta' go" she said grabbing her book bag and walking out the front door. "Bye mom Love ya'" and she was gone.

Kagome got to school and was instantly surrounded by her friends.

"So Kagome are you feeling better"

"I don't think you should be at school"

"Kagome are you sure you should be walking around"

"Hey hang on a minute," said Kagome taking a step backwards. "I'm fine." her friends didn't look like they were buying it. "My doctor said I'd bee just fine if I watch my diet and have at least one apple a day" she replied hoping they would buy it.

"Really"

"Yeah, that's cool"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep positive" she replied.

"Hey, look" one of her friends whispered pointing to something behind Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome see your back at school"

Kagome almost grimaced as she heard the voice. She really hadn't wanted to run into him today, but she put on a happy face and turned to greet him. "Hi, Hojo" she said with a forced smile.

"Hey, look Kagome I was wondering since your feeling a little better, well, maybe we could go catch a movie tonight or something." he caught the look on Kagome's face then added "That's only if you want to, if you don't feel up to it I understand"

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm ready to go to the movies yet," said Kagome before her friends could drag her away.  
"Oh, well we could do something else if you like" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Hojo, I just don't feel up to it today." she watched as his face dropped "I'm sorry" she added again.

"That's o.k," he said trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal.

"Maybe some other time" she said not being able to stand the disappointed look on his face. He beamed at this.

"O.k. see ya' later Kagome" he said disappearing into the crowd.

"Kagome you said you were feeling just fine"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"He just asked you on a date and you so totally turned him down"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something and the bell rang. She let out a sigh. Saved by the bell. She said a private prayer thanking whoever was ringing the bell, and hurried off.

"Bye guys gotta' go, See ya' latter" she said and she was gone.

She'd been having a great day. Well she'd failed her math test, and she had a load of homework plus makeup work, but she was making it through the day with out messing up or anything really. She was now headed towards History. She sat down at her seat ready for the class to begin. As her teacher started yapping away she started to fall asleep. All of a sudden she saw Inuyasha's face he was leaning down getting closer and closer suddenly their lips touched.

"Kagome. Kagome"

Kagome was jerked awake at her named being called. She looked around and realized she was still in History.  
"Ms. Higarashi"

Kagome stood up with tears in her eyes. Everything was going just fine why did he have to pop up now. She was having trouble holding back her tears now. "I'm sorry I have to go," she whispered as she grabbed her backpack and made the way out of the room. As she closed the door behind her tears were already falling down her cheeks. She ran out of school and all the way home without stopping. When she got to her house she stopped in front of the god tree and fell to her knees. The tears were almost gone, but she had this aching in her chest that she couldn't get rid of. She wanted to be mad at Inuyasha, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. As the tears subsided her whole body felt numb from the aching of her heart.

As Kagome was staring at the god tree with her face still damp with her tears she heard a noise. Not a big noise, but one just loud enough to be heard. It was coming from the well. She slowly stood, because she was afraid if she moved to fast she would fall apart. As she got closer to the well she started to sense something. She didn't know what it was at first but as she got closer she realized she was sensing a jewel shard. Her heart speed up a little as she got closer to the well. Kagome walked up to the well house and looked down hoping to see Inuyasha there, but what she saw shocked her. She took a step back. How did he get here? She took another step back and watched as he lunged towards her. She turned around and started to scream. She felt the hand close around her waist and then around her mouth as he jerked her back, pulling her to him. She could feel his breathing on her neck, and she started to panic. She searched wildly, but couldn't find anyone. She felt herself moving backwards towards the well and she tried to fight. She tried to push away, but it didn't seem to affect him. Kagome found herself being pulled into the well. Her eyes started to fill with tears. 'How did this happen? It wasn't possible was it? Oh, Inuyasha where are you?' All these thoughts ran through her head as she let the tears fall down her face. 'What did he want from her, and how did he get through the well?'


	5. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

Kidnapped

As Kagome came out of the well her head had started to clear. She looked around and a kind of hope struck her. They were close to the village! If she could just get his hand off her mouth she could call for Inuyasha. Of course he was far away, but he had good hearing if she could just yell loud enough, it just might work. The hope took root and pushed away the paralysis that the fear had put on her. She started to struggle. First trying to move her arms then trying to move her head, she even tried screaming into the hand closed around her mouth, but it came out in a small muffled sound instead. Then she heard the deep voice whisper some strange words, and his breath felt hot against her neck. The ominous words seemed to hang in the air, as if in command to his words a portal started to open. She stopped struggling, the paralysis set in again. He started to walk towards it. As they began to enter the portal her only hope began to diminish she started kicking, and tried to move her arms, and tried to scream. The hand moved away from her mouth and as she went to scream she felt a harp pain on the back of her neck and everything went dark.

Inuyasha had been sitting in the god tree thinking about Kagome and playing with the small locket he had found.

"Hey Inuyasha are you alright?" asked Sango from the ground.

He didn't answer.

"Of course he's not alright he just lost the second love of his life," said Miroku from Sango's side.

"Miroku" said Sango glaring at him "I was trying to make him feel better"

"Than you should have said something like is there something I could do ya' know"

Inuyasha's eye twitched a little. "Will you guy's..." Inuyasha started to yell but stopped abruptly. Had he just smelled ... No it couldn't be ... could it?

"Inuyasha what's wrong" asked Sango.

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha barely audible. It had to be, but how. He jumped up and started running from branch to branch towards the well.

Sango and Miroku took off after him. "Inuyasha slow down, what is it," yelled Miroku, but Inuyasha seemed to be ignoring them. They entered the clearing shortly after the hanyo.

Inuyasha started sniffing. It was Kagome she was here. His concentration was broken however. "Inuyasha what's the big idea" said Miroku out of breath.

"Yeah, why'd you take off like that?" agreed Sango.

"It's Kagome; she was just here I can smell it"

Sango and Miroku exchanged puzzled glances. Inuyasha's noise had never lied before, but...

Somethin' didn't feel right though. Kagome's scent just ended, and he smelled fear. Why would Kagome be scared? Then he caught another scent, but he couldn't pun his finger on it. "Somebody else was here to" He said.

"Who was it?" asked both "Sango and Miroku.

"I don't kn..." he trailed off again as he caught a big whiff. His heart started thudding against his chest. Horror, fear, worry, sadness, and then finally anger surfaced in Inuyasha. "Naraku" said Inuyasha in a fierce whisper.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other with troubled looks on their faces. That might explain how Kagome got back into this time, but the fact that Naraku possibly had gone into the well, and the fact that he possible had Kagome was very troubling.

Naraku thought Inuyasha I swear I'll defeat you and if you so much as touch Kagome... his mind trailed off as Inuyasha realized all the things Naraku could do to Kagome. The thought of Naraku just touching her made Inuyasha's skin crawl, but the fact that she could be taken away from him by that... that... monster was unbearable.

Kagome was suddenly aware her head was hurting. She felt like she was on something soft and she thought about her bed. She just wanted to keep her eyes closed and sleep forever. Then she remembered Naraku! She opened her eyes and sat up with a jerk. She slowly took in her surroundings. The room was dimly lit, and she was lying on a bunch of pillows in a corner. The room was made out of stone and there were not windows. The light was coming from candles that seemed to be floating close to the ceiling. Then her eyes landed on the door. It was made out of wood and looked heavy. She stood up and walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle and tried to push. The door wouldn't budge, so she tried to pull. That wouldn't work either. It was locked. She had to fight the urge to pound on the door and scream. It took a lot of self-control, but she got control. If she was going to make it out of here she had to keep a clear head. She stopped as she heard a noise on the other side of the door. She turned and slowly tiptoed back to the pillows and lay back down. The sound passed. Her mind went back to the questions that had entered her mind earlier. How did he get through the well? It was impossible wasn't it? What did he want with her? She didn't have the jewel shards anymore so what was the point? Then new questions joined in. How long had she been here? Where was she? Was her mother worried? Would Inuyasha rescue her? Did Inuyasha even know she was here? Did he even care?


	6. Chapter 5 Confusion

Confusion

"Darn it" yelled Inuyasha from the top of a tree. They'd been searching for hours and they couldn't find anything. No scent, no footprints, no clues, no nothing. Throughout the search Inuyasha had become more worried about Kagome. She didn't have the shards so why would he want her? He didn't understand. He thought Naraku wanted to get rid of Kagome, so when she was gone why'd he go and get her? It was all so confusing, but he had a really bad feeling about it. He had to find Kagome and quick.

Kagome was once again jerked out of her thoughts by another noise. Except this one was different. It sounded closer. Then she heard the "click" coming from the door. She rolled over on her side so she was facing the wall with her back to the door, and closed her eyes. Maybe if he thought she was asleep he'd leave her alone... She started to even out her breathing when she heard the "click" as the door closed. She could tell without looking that he was in the room. She could feel his presence, but most of all she could feel the shards.  
Though she couldn't hear him she knew he was walking towards her getting closer, and closer, and closer. Then he stopped, and was standing over her. She could feel his eyes now boring into her back. She felt the pillows shift slightly as he sat down next to her. She tried to keep her breathing even, but she couldn't do anything about her heart.

"Thud...Thud...Thud"

It beat against her chest.

"Thud...Thud...Thud"

It sounded in her ears.

"Thud...Thud...Thud"

It grew louder threatening to give her away.

"Thud...Thud...Thud"

She felt his surprisingly warm hand skim across her face.

"Thud...Thud...Thud"

He caught a lock of her hair that had fallen

"Thud...Thud...Thud"

It speed up

"Thud..Thud..Thud"

He tucked it behind her ear.

"Thud.Thud.Thud"

His finger stoked the side of her cheek.

"ThudThudThud"

"...I know you're awake"

"I don't get it Miroku? How could Naraku go through the well? I thought Kagome sealed it, that's why Inuyasha couldn't get through?" questioned Sango. They'd given up trying to search for clues because if Naraku really was the one behind the disappearance of Kagome there wouldn't be any anyway. That was if Kagome was really in this era. They had stopped on the tiny bridge over the water on their way back to the village.

"That's true" said Miroku "but what concerns me is that he probably used a dark spell to open the well"

"So than you think Kagome really is here"

"Well of course" said Miroku turning to look at Sango. "I know Inuyasha is depressed about losing Kagome, but I don't think he would make it up ya' know"

"Yeah, I know... it's just... well if Naraku really has her...what does he plan to do" said Sango quietly.

"That's another thing that worries me" said Miroku.

"What if he tries to use her against us?" asked Sango.

Miroku didn't answer because he wasn't sure himself.

Why couldn't he find Kagome? He could almost make out her scent, but he'd searched that one area for about an hour and he couldn't find her. He could smell Inuyasha, but it didn't smell like she was with him. Where could she be, he thought she was always with dog breath. That is of course unless she was mad at him. If that was the case he'd have to go and comfort her.

Inuyasha caught a whiff of something that made his nose shrink back. It took a while before he could place it, but when he did he groaned in annoyance. What was he doing here? He really didn't have time to deal with him right now he had to find Kagome.

"Hey dog breath! Where's my woman!" yelled Koga from the ground.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. His woman! What did he think he was talking about? "She's not your woman!" screamed Inuyasha back at him.

"Yes! She is"

Inuyasha's eye twitched again.

"I can't find her, so where is she"

"Why should I tell you" yelled Inuyasha again. He didn't have time for this he had to find Kagome, she was in danger.

"You better tell me where she is or you'll regret it" snarled Koga pinning Inuyasha to a tree.

He didn't have time to fight Koga. Wait a minute. Koga had a good nose and he could fight a little. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself and had to force himself to spit the words out, even if it was just in his mind, but maybe Koga could help them. Inuyasha hated himself for what he was about to do, but he was desperate he had to find Kagome, so he better get it over with...


	7. Chapter 6 New Ally

New Ally

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her eye's flew open. She turned into a sitting position and backed against the wall.  
Naraku placed his hands into his lap and looked at the frightened girl in front of him. Kagome. That was her name wasn't it? "Don't worry I will not harm you unless you give me a reason to" he said in his icy cold voice. He saw her flinch at his words.

"Wh...What do you want with me?" asked the frightened miko. "I don't have any jewel shards" she added desperately.

"I am aware of that"

"Then what do you want with me"

Naraku heard the fear in her voice and it caused a sly smile to escape his lips. "There are many reasons" he said softly regaining control.  
He saw anger flare in the girl's eyes. "And what are those reasons?" she snapped at him.

"I will tell you when it fits my purpose, but for now I must keep these things from you"

"What! Why?" said Kagome confused and angry now.

"You see I can not have you in here thinking of ways to foil my plans, and for that reason I will tell you in due time. I trust you understand"

Kagome sat their mouth a gap. What was he talking about He stood up "You must be hungry. I'll have food sent to you. I have some business I must attend to, then we shall speak again" with that he turned and left the room.

Kagome was stunned things started flashing through her mind "when it fits my purpose... I must keep these things from you...There are many reasons...I will not harm you." She picked up a pillow and flung it towards the door with all her might. It landed a few feet short of hitting it, however. Tears welled in her eyes and she grabbed another pillow and screamed all her frustration into it. Then she started crying. She dropped the pillow and pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed.

Finally exhausted she fell on her side with silent tears streaming down her face, and fell into a troubled sleep, where Inuyasha awaited. He was starring at her from up in a tree like he did when he thought she was asleep. She sat up "Inuyasha" she cried and reached out to him, but when he spoke his voice was different. "I will not harm you" His hair started to change color, "There are many reasons". He continued to change, "when it fits my purpose ...You must be hungry...I'll have food sent to you"

Kagome sat up, and looked around. The candles had brightened and a tray of food had been brought into the room. Kagome wiped the wetness out of her eyes and realized she was hungry. She walked over to the food, and studied it for a minute. Naraku's words continued to echo in her ears "I will not harm you" Kagome kneeled down next to the tray and began to cautiously eat the food.

"WHAT!" echoed Kouga's voice through forest. "Kidnapped by who!" screamed Kouga again at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't like this. It made him uncomfortable. Kouga however didn't like his silence.

"Who!" he yelled again.

"Naraku" gulped Inuyasha.

Kouga fell silent. "What did you say" said Kouga through clenched teeth.

"Naraku" repeated Inuyasha.

"You lame excuse for a dog! I'll KILL you!" said Kouga running towards Inuyasha.

"Kouga wait" said Inuyasha cursing silently as he dodged one of Kouga's kicks. "We don't have time for this Kagome's in danger" said Inuyasha fending off another blow from Kouga. "Are you gonna help us look for her or not!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kouga jumped back and stopped charging Inuyasha.

O.k. there I said it thought Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Kouga a little thrown off guard.

"We...We need your help...p...please" Inuyasha couldn't stand this. He needed Kouga's help, but this was almost too much. Kouga looked doubtful. "For Kagome's sake" added Inuyasha.

"O.k." said Kouga quietly "But only because I can't defeat Naraku on my own. O.k.!" snarled Kouga. "And don't think I forgive you half bread because I don't. It's your fault he has Kagome in the first place. I never should have left her with you" Kouga turned and started walking into the forest.

Inuyasha was a little stunned. He'd known it was his fault, but hearing it out loud was... was well different. Guilt fell on top of Inuyasha like a hundred thousands ton of bricks. The guilt took on a form of pain in his gut and he wanted to cry out, but instead he numbly followed Kouga, his newly founded ally, into the woods.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is?" asked Sango.

"He's probably still looking for something" responded Miroku.

They were both silent after that for a little bit. Suddenly Kilila started to growl.

"What is it Kilila, what's wrong?" asked Sango looking down at her pet.

Then they heard it. The flapping of wings, then the familiar hum, then finally they saw them hundreds of Naraku's poisons insects!  
"Sango let's go!" yelled Miroku, and started running after them.

"Kilila" yelled Sango. Kilila transformed into the much larger Kilila. Sango jumped on her back and grabbed her boomerang. They started after Miroku. "Miroku" yelled Sango as they came up along side of him.

Miroku took a quick look at his footing then jumped onto Kilila's back gabbing on to Sango as they took off into the air right behind the insects.

The insects flew into and open pasture, and Kilila landed on the ground right in front of Kagura. As soon as they landed they saw Kouga and Inuyasha appear from the other side of the clearing.

They all took in the scene. "You!" they heard Kouga cry in the direction of Kagura. Before waiting for a response both Kouga and Inuyasha charged at Kagura.

Miroku's eye caught a quick glimpse of something white. "Wait Kouga, Inuyasha don't", but it was too late. Kanna stepped out from behind Kagura and aimed her mirror at both of them. A white light shot out of it causing Inuyasha and Kouga to be thrown backwards.  
Before they could get up Kagura spoke, "I bring a message from Naraku"

The clearing fell silent as they all looked at Kagura. Finally they would hear about Kagome.


	8. Chapter 7 Naraku

Naraku's Message

"And what's that message." said Inuyasha in a hard voice no louder than necessary.

"The message I bear is to negotiate certain terms" replied Kagura with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha let a small growl escape from his lips. She's toying with us thought Inuyasha. He wasn't about to let her humiliate him like that. So he gave up on being calm. "Where's Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha breaking the silence that had fallen over the clearing.

"Calm down Inuyasha" said Kagura with the same smirk on her face. "Your friend is safe and has not yet been harmed. And she will continue to be safe and unharmed; as long as you follow the terms Naraku has set"

Inuyasha seemed to calm down. He silently let out a sigh. She was safe. He hadn't hurt her. A big weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. Then the rest of what Kagura said began to set in. Terms. The weight fell back in their place on his shoulders. What terms was he talking about?

"What terms?" asked Kouga for Inuyasha since he seemed to be too absorbed in his thoughts.

"There quite simple. First Naraku would like the two jewel shards you possess, he would also like the three shards your friend here has" she said indicating Kouga. "That's five jewel shards incase you can't count" snickered Kagura to the concentrating hanyo.

"I can count" spat Inuyasha with disgust at Naraku's terms. They'd worked hard to get the jewel shards they had and so far every one they'd collected Naraku had.

"I hope you don't think I'm finished" said Kagura. "Naraku would also like your precious sword, Tetsiga"

As the words left Kagura's lip's Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango tensed.

"What if we don't agree to those terms?" asked Miroku taking a step forward as if protecting his friend.

"Well then, I'm afraid I cannot guarantee her safety" replied Kagura coldly.

Almost instantly Inuyasha answered "Done"

"What!" shouted Sango.

"Wait a minute" said Miroku almost at the same time as Sango. They both looked at their friend with concerned looks.

"Very well" said Kagura regaining her smirk. "I will contact you soon with further instructions" with that Kagura and Kanna flew away on one of Kagura's feathers, the insects close behind.

Inuyasha stared at there backs until he could no longer see them." What did he just do thought Inuyasha as he stared at the sky. He had to get out of there he couldn't stand the smell any longer. He turned on his heel and waked out of the clearing with a death grip on the hilt of Tetsiga.

Kouga followed his lead soon after and walked out of the clearing.

"So the jewel shards and the Tetsiga for Kagome" she took a deep breath "ok" said Sango agreeing with the terms.

"We have to think about this" said Miroku leaning against Kilila.

"What's there to think of"

Miroku looked down at his hand. They had to have the last jewel shards our he wouldn't had added Kouga's into the mix. For a moment he had the feeling that they might lose this battle. He clenched his fist and shook the thought out of his head. "This will be dangerous" said Miroku. "We should head back to the village and wait for Kouga and Inuyasha" he said starting to walk forward. "We have battle plans we should discuss" with that said he disappeared into the foliage.

Sango just nodded. She mounted Kilila's back and they took off into the sky towards the village.


	9. Chapter 8 Marked

Marked

Kagome was sitting on the pillows leaning against the wall. She had calmed down quite a bit since earlier, and now she had time to think. But instead of thinking of answers to her questions she just came up with more questions. Was Inuyasha all right? Did he know she was here? What plans did Naraku have? What exactly did he plan to do with her? She sighed. Naraku hadn't told her anything useful, so all she could do was sit and think up more stupid questions. "He did that on purpose" said Kagome out loud to herself remembering what Naraku had said "I can't have you in here thinking up ways to foil my plans." She sighed again. Now he had her talking to herself. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, but there wasn't anything else to do. I mean whoever thought being kidnapped would be this boring. At least when Kouga had kidnapped her there were lots of people around including Shippo. She opened her eyes, Shippo, she hadn't thought about him until just now. "Oh, I hope he's all right" she said out loud again. "There I go again" she also said out loud. She sighed "I really have to stop talking to myself, it's getting kinda' creepy."

She heard the door "click" as it began to open and looked up. She saw a small silluheted figure standing in the doorway. She couldn't make out who it was though.

"Come with me"

The voice sounded like a child. She got up and walked closer to the figure. Why did the voice sound so familiar? As she got closer she saw his face and gasped. "Kohaku" she breathed.

"Naraku awaits you" was his only response.

He turned around and started walking down the dimly lit hallway. She followed him. She could see the jewel shard glowing in his back. "Kohaku don't you remember me?" she asked. He didn't answer her. It was almost like he hadn't heard her, so she talked again. "I'm Sango's friend, your sister, don't you remember anything?" Kohaku stopped walking abruptly and she had to stop suddenly to avoid from walking into him. He seemed to loosen and he turned and looked at her, this time his eyes actually held feeling in them.

"Don't talk about her please" he said in a soft voice. "I can't think about her not now, it's not safe" All of a sudden his eyes lost there feeling and he turned and started walking.

Kagome was startled. He actually remembered Sango! What did he mean it wasn't safe? Naraku! Of course, that's why he can't think about her. He's always in his head. She had a sad feeling set inside her stomach. It must be hard for him she thought. Not being able to think about your sister, she was pulled out of her thoughts

"Naraku doesn't like to wait"

"Huh?" she looked up and realized Kohaku had walked up the hallway and she still hadn't moved. She ran to catch up and then went back to her thoughts.

She was startled when she stepped out into sunlight. Everything was blurry and she had to blink a couple times before everything could come into focus. She was a little shocked. She was outside, but why? Didn't he think she might try to run away?

"No" said the same cold voice.

"Wh…" she looked up startled.

"You won't try to run"

Oh, my gosh can he read my mind she thought. She saw Naraku smile.

"Thank you Kohaku, you can leave now" said Naraku looking at him. She saw Kohaku bow. "Yes Master" he said in a mechanical voice. He then straightened up and walked back inside the huge castle.

"Shall we walk?" asked Naraku.

Kagome looked around and realized it was beautiful. It had trees, bushes, and flowers everywhere. How such a beautiful place could be owned by such a horrible person. She then understood the question had been directed at her. She just stared at him evilly. What gave him the nerve to ask her to walk with him after what he's put her and her friends through?

Naraku matched her evil glare and her eyes quickly feel away. Then she heard something she hadn't expected to hear.

"You are pretty" said Naraku with an even tone.

"What!" said Kagome jerking her gaze back to him with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"I can see why Inuyasha loves you" he stated. Kagome just stared at him in shock. She saw an evil grin cross his face. "And that's why I know he will suffer when he can't have you"

"What do you mean" she started to say, but was cut off at 'what' as Naraku pinned her to the wall. She looked around frantically trying to understand what was going on. She tried to move, but his entire body was pressing against hers and she couldn't. She felt Naraku's hand gingerly touch her neck covering the right side with his entire hand. When he pulled his hand away he lowered his head so his mouth was next to her neck. She heard him say something, but could only make out the hot breath that touched her neck. She then felt a slight pain as he bit her. When he pulled back she went to slap her hand across her neck, but he stopped her.

"You can't touch it yet"

She felt a burning sensation on her neck where his teeth had pierced her skin. "What did you do?" she asked as if she was exhausted.

"I have marked you" he said coldly. "I believe you have been around demons long enough to know what that means" he said still pinning her to the wall.

She did know what it meant and she was terrified. Why did he do it? What right did he have? Why? Those where the last questions that went through her mind as Naraku loosened his grip and she fell into darkness falling into his arm's.

Through some trees two eyes watched the event's that took place. Well this is interesting he thought.

"My Lord?" asked Jaken

"Come Jaken, we are to pay Inuyasha a visit" said Sesshomaru in his monotone voice.

"But my Lord you can't be serious" said the small toad looking demon to his master.

Sesshomaru glared at him, but said nothing as he walked into the trees, Jaken following close behind begging for forgiveness while apologizing for his rude behavior.


	10. Chapter 9 Conflicting Priorities

Conflicting Priorites

Kagome awoke lying on the same pillows in the same room. She didn't have to think about where she was, or what had happened, she all ready knew. Her hand flew to her neck. She felt something there. It felt like a scab, but softer, and smother almost like a blister. She heard Naraku's voice in her mind, teasing her "I have marked you." She turned on her side and drew her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees as Naraku's voice continued to mock her. "I believe you have been around demons long enough to know what that means."

Flashback

"She is my woman!" shouted Kouga at Inuyasha.

"She doesn't belong to you" he shouted back.

"She will" said Kouga with a smirk. "I have clamed her as mine and I will be the one to mark her."

"Why you little flea bitten..." trailed Inuyasha taking out Tetsiga and pointing it at him, but Kouga was all ready running away.

Later That Night

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha who was standing on the edge of a cliff. "Hey Inuyasha" she said walking up behind him.

"Feh" he said rolling his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Kagome starring at the stars, purposefully not making eye contact.

"Huh?" he said taken a little off guard. He turned to look at her. "Um, sure" he said shrugging his shoulders, and turning back around trying to regain his composure.

Kagome dropped her eyes to the ground. "What did Kouga mean when he said he'd mark me?"

"Huh...What?" said Inuyasha tuning around quickly and starring at her a little shocked.

"What does it mean exactly" she said finally looking up and making eye contact. She saw Inuyasha start to blush. "Um...well" he said looking away quickly "It's like..." he started to stutter like he was embarrassed or something. Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. "O.k., well when somebody marks you it's like..." he looked down "Oh, I don't know how to explain this" he complained, but once he looked at Kagome's innocent face he tried anyway. "When somebody mark's you it's like...like they own you. You're there property, you belong to them. I mean I guess being marked to demons is like being married to humans, but instead of a token, or ring as you said they use, to symbolize being 'married' it's a mark on your neck. The mark comes from a small bite. I mean it's like a little ceremony, you have to say certain things to make it work I guess, but it's a little different for all demons. The mark is almost clear, but it sends off a certain smell that other demos can smell. It kinda' tells them your somebody else's mate. That you belong to someone all ready. Did that make any sense?" he asked a little embarrassed turning to look at Kagome to see if she understood.

"Yeah, I get it" she said looking down. "Can I tell you a secret Inuyasha?" she asked starting to blush.

"Uh, sure, I guess so" he said a little uncomfortable.

"I don't want to be marked by Kouga."

"Well..." he said turning to her, but was cut off by her as she kissed him on the cheek. He saw her blush and then turn around and walk away.

End Flashback

Kagome all ready had tears falling down her face, but the silent tears soon changed to sobs as she realized she was Naraku's, and that she would probably never see Inuyasha again. Soon her whole body was shaking from the tears, and she started to feel like she was physically sick. Every time she thought about Inuyasha the pain in her heart seemed to grow. She realized now why ever time she tried to run from her feelings by going home she only thought about him more. It took something like this to make her realize how much she did in fact love Inuyasha. And know that she realized it she'd never be able to tell him. It wasn't fair! The pain became so great that she actually screamed in pain filling the entire room with the horrible sound as she continued to sob.

Inuyasha!" cried Shippo jumping on to his head. "They said Kagome's safe, he hasn't hurt her. Is it true Inuyasha? Is it?" exclaimed Shippo squeezing Inuyasha's head tighter.

"Yeah it's true" said Inuyasha prying the tiny kitsune off his head and dropping him to the ground.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" said Shippo, who quickly after saying it ran to hide behind Sango, just in case Inuyasha decided to hit him.

"Alright then, now that were all here" said Miroku pushing himself off the tree he was leaning against. "We need to start discussing battle plans" he said walking closer to the group.

"What do you mean battle plans?" said Inuyasha threateningly. His voice made Sango and Kouga stop moving forward to join the circle.

"We have to fight him" said Miroku calmly, as if he were explaining something to a small child.

"Are you crazy? We aren't gonna' fight him. Our first priority is to get Kagome out of there!" yelled Inuyasha at his friend.

"We can't afford to do that!" yelled Miroku back losing his calmness. "Don't you understand? This could be our last chance to fight him and actually have a chance at winning." said Miroku on the verge of yelling.

"No. We have to get Kagome back"

"And we will. Then we'll fight"

"Do you know how much danger we could put her in doing that though." yelled Inuyasha.

"Kagome's not the only one that could be lost!" yelled Miroku at Inuyasha while clutching his hand tightly in a fist. Inuyasha didn't say anything and they both just stared at each other.

"Have I come at a bad time?" they heard and icy voice say from behind Inuyasha. Kouga turned to face him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" said Kouga defensively taking a fighting stance. "What do you want?" he asked again.

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha still turned away from him, lowering his head and talking like his fight with Miroku had worn him out.

"I do not come to fight, if that is what you are implying" he said in the exact same tone.

"Oh, so you answer him and not me" snarled Kouga.

"Kouga, shut up!" yelled Inuyasha lifting his head up to glare at him. He turned around to face Sesshomaru. "What do you want Sesshomaru because I don't have time for this right now." growled Inuyasha almost at a yell.

"Wait a minute. Do they know each other?" Kouga asked Sango.

Not taking her eyes off of the scene she nodded her head.

"Temper, temper. You must learn to control it little brother." said Sesshomaru mocking him. Inuyasha just stared at him.

"Wow, your brothers. I didn't know you had a brother" said Kouga to himself, mostly because no one was paying attention to him.

"I see your wench is missing." he said casually.

"You've seen Kagome haven't you?" asked Inuyasha almost in a whisper he was so shocked. Sesshomaru just smiled his evil little simile, and even chuckled.

"You might want to sit down little brother."


	11. Chapter 10 Shocking News

Shocking News

"Where is she?" snarled Inuyasha. Everyone was silent. Inuyasha let out a sigh as he gave up. "I can't give you Tetsiga." he said lowering his head.

Sesshomaru was shocked at the way Inuyasha had just given up, and the look of defeat. Only because of his years of practice was he able to hide his shock. "I don't want Tetsiga for this." he replied coolly covering his shock.

Inuyasha looked up quickly a little confused. "What do you want then?" he asked slowly trying to figure out if he really wanted to know.

"I have my own reasons for coming to you with this information." he replied once again in his monotone voice.

"What reason is that." asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shot him an evil glare. "You are not the only one who has a problem with the way this Naraku run's things" he said evilly. When no one said any thing and gave him questioning looks he didn't want them to get the wrong idea so he continued "He has been getting in the way of my business, and sticking his nose into my territory"

"Well it's kinda' hard not to stick your nose in your territory, you kinda' own the whole Westland's." smirked Shippo from behind Sango. Sesshomaru rewarded him with an evil glare also.

"Wait a minute" cut in Kouga. "Your brother owns the Westland's? You do know that makes you like royalty?" he stated starring at them with disbelief.

"So you'll help us?" asked Inuyasha hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"We'll see" he simply stated. "So, I see you'd rather take this news standing up. Have it your way." he noticed his brother tense slightly. Then Sesshomaru felt something he couldn't remember ever feeling. It was very slight, but still there, a tiny twinge of concern for his brother.

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's eye's harden though he didn't know exactly why he worried suddenly that he wouldn't tell him. Then he heard the words that would turn his world upside down.  
"He has marked her" said Sesshomaru in his icy tone.

Everyone froze. It seemed as if the entire forest had halted at the words. "Marked" Inuyasha whispered in disbelief. The only other sound was the "chick" as Tetsiga fell out of his hand and landed on the ground. He remembered the night he had told her what being marked was. It had been embarrassing at the time because he had been fighting with Kouga saying the she didn't belong to him. He remembered her kissing him on the cheek and walking away. He remembered her exact words I don't want to be marked by Kouga Kouga seemed to finally snap out of it. "I don't believe it!" he yelled "Your lying, she wouldn't have let him do it." he said in disbelief. He was supposed to be the one who marked her, not...not...that beast! He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

"I didn't say it was willingly." snapped Sesshomaru not looking at him. He was concentrating on the emotions flashing through his younger brothers eyes. He was stunned at not only how strong these emotions seemed to be, but also the fact that he was showing his weakness. For a human girl no less. Sesshomaru was ripped out of his thoughts as he saw his brothers anger fade away into a deep sorrow. He was stunned, he had never seen such a look, even on the face of a human, and to his great surprise found he was actually concerned and worried for his brother. He decided the only way to deal with his newly found emotions was to give some advice. "There is a simple way to get her back" he stated, trying to help.

"I thought once you were marked that was it?" said Sango questioningly at Sesshomaru a hint of sadness in her voice, at the fact that Naraku had once again taken someone away from her.  
"No, there are certain loop holes" said Kouga. "If you defeat the person who did the marking in a one on one battle you gain his property. In other words his woman. The only thing is the winner has to mark the girl, or she is basically sentenced to death." he said calming down enough to take in everything that was going on.

"One on one." said Sango looking at Inuyasha.

"It should be easy since you've mastered the Tetsiga." said Sesshomaru, still trying to get that look out of his brother's eyes. It was starting to scare him a little. The sorrow had gotten deeper if at all possible, and he still had not spoken or moved.

"I can't." said Inuyasha in a mechanical voice as if he was talking on orders, as if he wasn't actually there.

"What do you mean" shot Sesshomaru trying to get his brother angry, trying to get him to do anything, but stand there as if grief itself had possessed him.

"I can't use Tetsiga." he said finally making his eyes focus on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was hit with the full force of Inuyasha's emotions. "Why not"

"Naraku's contacted us" said Sango. Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from Inuyasha to look at her; she seemed to be the only one talking about anything. "For Kagome's safety he's demanded all of our jewel shards and Tetsiga or..." she trailed off.

Sesshomaru's eyes were diverted back to Inuyasha. He saw pain mix into his sorrow filled eyes as he fell to his knees. "...are he'll kill her." he said as he chocked on the words. He was still imaging Naraku forcing Kagome down in order to mark her. He hated the thought of him even touching her, but to even try to imaging him to force her to do something. Anything especially mark her was painful. Every thing fell silent again as they finally realized what the message meant.

"Don't you see now why we have to fight him" said Miroku finally talking. Inuyasha lowered his head again in defeat, hiding his emotions from Sesshomaru's sight, but as his head was lowered Sesshomaru saw a single teardrop fall to the ground. A couple seconds later Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. Sesshomaru was expecting to see the awful look that seemed to be haunting his brother's face. He was shocked, however, when he didn't see many emotions at all. His eyes were not sorrowful, pain filed, or angry they were just...well...just there. He turned around to face the others. "Fine." he said looking at Miroku. "Plan." he sat down and was followed by Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. Sesshomaru stepped forward in order to see and Shippo curled up in Sango's lap in order to get a good look at Miroku. Inuyasha was silent giving an occasional nod to let them know he understood and agreed.

"Well, if were all clear I guess all we can do is wait." said Miroku. Inuyasha stood up and looked at the sand where Sango was busy washing away the markings. Sesshomaru started to walk away.  
"Hey." said Inuyasha his voice filled with a slight sadness. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to look in his brother's eyes and was going to say no when he saw the pleading look. He nodded in agreement and followed Inuyasha into the woods. The others looked at them confused for a minute before going off on their own.  
"Sesshomaru I know you hate me" said Inuyasha quietly. Sesshomaru just stared at him. "I'm not exactly sure what I did, it could just be the fact that I'm a half-breed, I don't know, but were still brothers"

"What are you getting at." said Sesshomaru sounding aggregated, and hoping he hadn't found out about his newfound feelings.

"I have to ask you a favor" said Inuyasha forcing the words out.

"What favor is that?" asked Sesshomaru looking at his brother questioningly.

"I've thought about it for a while, and...could you fight Naraku." he said looking up to look him in the eye.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He saw pain flash through his brother's eyes as he said the words. "You want me to fight him one on one and take your woman." he asked stunned and confused.  
"I understand it's asking you to take a human an all, but..." he trailed off looking back at the ground.

"You want me to take your woman?" said Sesshomaru again, this time not so evilly.

"Yes." he let out in a small whisper looking at the ground. "It's better than him having her"

Sesshomaru heard the pain in his brother's voice again, and his heart seemed to soften. "Fine" he said looking away. "I'll grant your favor, but only because I want to get Naraku" he said quickly looking up.

Inuyasha nodded and turned to walk away. "Inuyasha" Sesshomaru called. Inuyasha stopped and looked at him. "I don't plan on keeping your wench forever I expect you to get her back." he said coldly. Inuyasha looked at him shocked. Get her back, but that would mean he'd have to beat Sesshomaru...his thought were cut off as Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked up and saw compassion flash in his eyes. Sesshomaru quickly dropped his hand and walked off.

The pain in Inuyasha's chest loosened as he realized he had his big brother on his side.


	12. Chapter 11 Calm Before the Storm

Calm Before the Storm

"Sango, Miroku didn't tell me my job." whined Shippo. "I do have a job don't I? I wanna help Kagome" he said putting on a sad pouting face.

"Of, course you have a job. It's the most important one" she said comforting the small kitsune.  
"Really what is it?" asked Shippo excitedly.

"You need to stay and protect Keade and the village." she said.

Shippo's face fell "But, I wanna help you guys." Shippo started to whine again.

"It is helping us. You see we need someone to stay here in case it's a trap and Naraku comes here." she said covering herself and hoping he believed her.

Shippo seemed to think about this for a minute. "O.k" he said happily "I'll stay"

Like he had a choice thought Kouga to himself. He looked around and noticed the monk sitting against a tree meditating or something. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had returned a little while ago. He was still having trouble believing, however, that that mutt face not only had a brother, but was actually an heir to the throne of the West Lands. He wondered what it would be like to see the actual Lord of the West Lands fight. He had heard many stories about that man. Stories of his anger, impatience, and his cruelties. According to the stories he wasn't one to help people, but then again he'd never heard about him having a brother either. "Sango" he asked leaning over to her.  
"What" she asked looking at him "I was wondering. I've heard stories about the Lord of the West Lands, and of how cruel he is." he said starting the conversation.

"Yes" said Sango patiently.

"Well from the stories I got the impression that he not only hated humans, but that he protects only himself. Is it different because Inuyasha's his brother? What I guess I'm trying to say is does he favor his brother" he said out of coursity. He wanted to know if the stories were wrong, or if it was just because Inuyasha was his brother.

"Does he favor Inuyasha?" repeated Sango.

"Yes" answered Kouga. "Are the stories true, and it's just because Inuyasha's his brother or are the stories wrong." he repeated again.

"I'm just as confused as you" said Sango. "Every time we come in contact with Sesshomaru he tries to kill Inuyasha. He hates him just about as much as any other demon. He hates the fact that Inuyasha is giving the family a bad name by being part human. Why he's helping us now I don't know. It's just as baffling to me as to you." she said looking at him.

"So the stories are true then." said Kouga "He really is cruel"

"Very much so" replied Sango. "Why"

"I'd very much like to challenge that man to a fight." he said almost to himself. "O.k..." said Sango turning around and walking away from him. Anybody who wanted to fight Sesshomaru in her book was absolutely crazy.

Miroku sat in the shade and meditated. He was going to need a lot of help during this battle. He meditated for peace of mind in order to gain the strength he needed to perform his task. He knew that they had to protect Kagome, but he wasn't sure how far he would go in order to save her. He would gladly give up his life for Kagome that wasn't the problem. It was just that if Naraku got all the jewel shards then there would be no way to stop him and that would destroy the entire world. He wanted to protect Kagome just as much as Inuyasha, but the sacrifice they would take in order to protect her, if they lost, would doom the Earth. He may not be much of a monk, but there are some things that he does believe in, and certain things he will not do. One of the first things his father had taught him was what right and wrong were. He once again meditated for peace of mind so he could carry out his part of the plan without faltering under his beliefs of what he believes to be right and wrong. He knew that in order to do this he would have to go against those believes, and for that asked for strength.

A swarm of poisonous insects swarmed overhead. Everybody seemed to freeze for a minute as they all focused on the fight that would take place. Miroku got off the ground and looked up at the insects with a solemn face. Sango looked at the insects for just a moment before turning to Miroku. She had noticed him acting strangely and was concerned for her friend. She knew what his beliefs were, he had told her once as they were traveling, and so she knew what his belief of right and wrong was. She sensed the sadness coming from him and gave a silent prayer to help him through the battle. Kouga looked up at them and wondered why Naraku kept calling them with bees. He didn't understand it, but the others seemed to. He didn't dwell on it for long though. His thoughts were quickly replaced with thoughts of Kagome, and how horrible this ordeal must be for her. "Don't worry my love" he whispered out loud "I will come and rescue you"

Inuyasha didn't hear Kouga's remark as he in turn watched the insects. He was also thinking of Kagome. He knew Sesshomaru would fight Naraku for him he just didn't know why. He wasn't complaining. He would normally be worried, but he had a feeling that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her. Sesshomaru watched the scene around him. He noticed each emotion that passed across the faces of the group. He was once again disgusted at how the showed there weaknesses to others, but the thought left his mind shortly after it had entered. He watched his brother's eyes and he saw a kind of saddened hope. He didn't exactly know why he was helping his brother it was strange. It just felt like the right thing to do. They all started to follow the insects like they were being lead to there death. Each one moving slowly, but fast enough to keep up with the insects. They stopped at the edge of the forest and saw the open land in front of them. They saw Naraku. He had Kagome by the waist forcing her to stay by him. She looked depressed, sad, and hopeless from what Sesshomaru could tell from that distance. In front of Naraku on one side stood Kagura, and on the other stood Kanna. Miroku was about to walk out into the clearing when Inuyasha stopped him.  
"There's been a slight change in the plan" he said so everyone could hear him, but so his voice didn't travel.

"What!" came the furious whispers of the others.

"It's not big" he said calming them down with his words "It's just Sesshomaru's fighting Naraku so no one get in the way" he said "Sesshomaru's fighting him?" said Sango.

Kouga was the first one to get it, however "You want him to take her" he almost yelled.

"Quiet" snapped Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't say anything "Fine then" said Miroku "Sesshomaru fights Naraku"

"Wait a minute" said Sango "You trust him to take Kagome" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do" said Inuyasha matter-of-factly.

Everyone was quiet. "It's time to go" said Miroku walking out into the clearing followed by the others, except Sesshomaru. They walked forward towards Naraku. Inuyasha in front, with Kouga almost next to him, Miroku off to the side and kinda' behind Inuyasha, and with Sango on Kililia's back in the air over them, but back far enough so Inuyasha was in front. They stood a couple feet away from Naraku and his incarnations.

"I see you have given' into my demands" said Naraku evilly indicating the items in Inuyasha's hand.

"Good let us start then" he said mockingly causing Inuyasha to cringe.

"You little..." said Inuyasha between clinched teeth.

"Inuyasha don't do it..." said Kagome looking up into his eyes pleadingly.

Naraku dug his claws into Kagome's stomach causing her to cry out in pain. "Now what did I tell you about talking" he said angrily.

"Don't you dare…" yelled Inuyasha starting to lunge at him.

"Inuyasha no!" said Miroku grabbing his arm. At the moment he had lunged at him Naraku had stuck his claws deeper into her flesh. Inuyasha noticed it and stopped moving.

"Please just don't hurt her" he said in a defeated tone as he stopped struggling against Miroku and Kouga.


	13. Chapter 12 Unexpected Ally

Unexpected ally

Naraku smiled evilly as he watched Inuyasha's struggles cease. When he stood completely still he took his claws out of Kagome's side causing her to whimper again in pain as the blood flowed freely from the wound slowly staining her white uniform shirt.

Inuyasha made to move forward as Kagome whimpered, but stopped when he saw her eyes. For the first time since he had known her. For all the time he'd spent with her he had never seen that look in her eyes. It was the look of defeat. What could he have possible done to her to make that look appear in her eyes. He turned and glared at Naraku, who just smiled mockingly at him as if daring him to take a step closer.

"Now shall we get down to business." said Naraku breaking the tense silence. "You have the requested items?" asked Naraku.

"You've marked her" said Kouga also glaring at Naraku.

"So I have" said Naraku his smile fading into a smirk.

"What makes you think we'll give you what you've asked for?" said Miroku narrowing his eyes at the man that was responsible for the cursed whole in his right hand.

"Because if you do not I cannot assure Kagome's safety." said Naraku explaining this in a calm voice as if he were speaking to a child.

Though Naraku did not show it he was slightly disturbed. First off he knew they could not see the mark on her neck especially not from there position so how did that mangy wolf know he had marked her. It was slightly disturbing too that the others had not been shocked by the news. It also concerned him that the monk was questioning him on the matter. He had expected them to great fully and quickly give him the items without a second thought. No matter though he knew they would not let their friend die. They were simply prolonging what was to come.

"Now if you are finished questioning me, Inuyasha would you please bring what I have requested?" he said in a voice that sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine.

He started to walk forward, the five jewel shards in one hand and Tetsiga in the other. He saw the pleading look in Kagome's eye's as he walked forward. He had to force himself to look away. He saw Kagura start to walk towards him. They met in the middle. Inuyasha stared at Kagura, and she stared back.

"I am not in the mood to wait all day" said Kagura trying to look annoyed. Inuyasha could tell though that she was enjoying ever moment of it. Inuyasha held out Tetsiga for Kagura to take. She let a sly smile take form on her face as she took the sword out of his hand. She then looked at him expectantly and held out her hand. Inuyasha had never hated anyone as much as he hated Naraku and all of his minions at that moment. He held his hand over Kagura's and dropped the jewel shards into her hand. As soon as the shards touched her hand it closed over them shielding them from Inuyasha's view. She smiled at him with a look of triumph in her eyes. Then without a word she turned and started walking to Naraku. As Inuyasha watched her walk away he caught Kagome's eye. Her eye's held the look of a sad horror, as they seemed to yell at him, why did you do it?

"I'm sorry Kagome" he whispered out loud.

By then Kagura had reached Naraku. She gave him Tetsiga, which he took in his free hand while the other was still wrapped around Kagome. He put the sword inside his robe in some hidden place that shielded it from sight. As Kagura was about to give Naraku the jewel shards Inuyasha jumped from his spot and lunged forward.

"Iron reaver!" shouted Inuyasha as he clawed through Kagura's back.

"Ahhhh" she screamed as she felt his claws pierce her skin. Her hand clamped over the jewel shards as she turned extracting her fan before she fell to the ground.

Inuyasha jumped back a step as she took out her fan. Then jumped into the air doing a flip and landing behind Kouga and Miroku.

As Kagura fell Naraku glided back a step so as she did not fall on him. His grip tightened around Kagome sharply causing the air to be knocked out of her. "Kanna" he commanded to the expressionless child. She went to move in front of Kagura and Naraku, but suddenly froze. "Kanna" commanded Naraku again. The child did not move. What was going on why was Kanna refusing his orders. Suddenly the sound of chanting caught his ear. He looked up to see none other than the monk.

Miroku had both his hands entwined in a prayer bead and his eyes closed. He started chanting a spell. He did not know how long he would be able to hold Kanna at bay, but he had to try to hold out for as long as he could, it was crucial. If Kanna was allowed to enter this fight it would end in a catastrophe for them. He could already feel the energy it was taking to do it. He swayed for a moment and could feel Kanna start to move. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and started to chant the spell a little louder and a little more out of breathe as it already started taking its toll on him.

At Naraku's command hundred's of demons started to surround them. Sango swung her boomerang cutting through a couple of them and more on its way back to her. It would be her job to hold off the attack on the demons.

Kagura was now back on her feet. She stared to advance towards Inuyasha, but Kouga stepped out in front of her. "Your fight is with me" he declared running up to her. She opened her fan sending sharp winds into the wolf's path. Kouga, who was expecting it, jumped out of the way. He didn't have his jewel shards so he wouldn't be able to make quite so accurate hit's on her, but he didn't have to defeat her all he had to do was hold her off until Sesshomaru could defeat Naraku.

Once Inuyasha was sure that Kouga could take care of himself for the time being he went to help Sango who was getting pretty over whelmed with the different demons flying at her. Inuyasha gladly jumped into the fight using his iron reaver to cut through dozens at a time. As long as he could handle himself without getting put into any life and death situation he would be fine. He couldn't imagine turning into a full-blooded demon again. Not while Kagome was in reach and could be hurt.

As all of Naraku's demons were being thwarted, and his incarnations occupied with other matters, he was left in the open to observe what was going on. "Your friends are foolish Kagome" he said to her. "The monk is already getting weary, and will not be able to hold Kanna off for much longer. As soon as he falls the others are doomed." he said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "And look at your dear friend Kouga. He could not ward off Kagura even with three jewel shards how does he think he will defeat her with none at all." he said. Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes. She knew without Naraku even telling her, that her friends would not make it out of a fight such as this. She watched as Kagura's fan blew a gust of wind, this time hitting Kouga, causing him to fly backwards while at the same time being cut by sharp blades of grass, which were given a razor sharp edge by the pressure of the wind. Kagome shut her eyes as she saw it. She did not want to see her friends hurt. Especially not because of her.

"You are correct Naraku" said Sesshomaru who was in front of Naraku in the blink of an eye. "The wolf does not stand a chance at beating that woman, but you see he's not trying to beat her."

"What!" snarled Naraku looking towards Kagura and Kouga. He was right he wasn't making any moves that would put him in any severe danger, or trying to attack to kill. He was just simply keeping her occupied, but why.

Kagome looked up to she Inuyasha's brother standing in front of Naraku. This was just great. Why did everything have to happen now? Couldn't Sesshomaru see they were busy? Why did he have to pick now to show up?

Naraku stared at the man in front of him, and realized the plan Inuyasha and his worthless friends were pulling. He gripped Kagome and threw her behind him roughly.

Kagome was shocked what was going on? What was he doing?

"Don't so much as move a muscle wench unless you have a death wish." She heard Naraku yell at her. She looked up at the scene in front of her and was shocked. Sesshomaru had taken a fighting stance and was about to attack Naraku! What was going on was Sesshomaru actually helping them? She watched as Sesshomaru pulled out his glowing whip thing.

Sesshomaru jumped into the air and brought his whip down to where the hanyo had been standing. The whip caught Naraku's side. Naraku was shocked that he had only barely been able to dodge a fatal hit. The whip crashed down into the ground near Kagome, causing her to fly backwards a bit as she was showered with dirt and rocks. As she tried to get up though the wound on her side caused her to buckle over and fall to the ground again.

"That was a lucky shot, but it shall not happen again." said Naraku striating up and staring at the dog youkai in front of him. Sesshomaru attacked Naraku once more. It was not like him to attack, but he could feel the monk's power weakening. He didn't have long to defeat this half-breed before the monk's power completely diminished.


	14. Chapter 13 Inuyasha Transformed

Inuyasha Transformed

Miroku didn't know how much longer he could take this. He opened his eyes to look around for a second. He saw demons everywhere, Kouga fighting Kagura, Sesshomaru fighting Naraku, and Sango and Inuyasha fighting off the hundred's of demons. In the moment that he looked up he felt Kanna move. Before he could stop it, Kanna, as if moving at the speed of light, appeared in front of Kouga knocking back his attack, sending him flying backwards and temporarily losing his surroundings. He tried to stand up, but stumbled and fell, this time not getting up. Miroku gripped the prayer beads tighter as he continued the chanting as he closed his eye's trying to preserve as much of his energy as possible. The words were starting to come out in gasps as he struggled with Kanna's power. He started to shake slightly as he tried to keep his balance. His sweat drenched his robes as he continued to chant the spell.

Inuyasha looked over and saw Kouga fall to the ground. He wasn't getting up. He cursed under his breath as he looked at him lying on the ground. He quickly glanced at Kagura and then back at Kouga. Why was this happening? As he saw Kagura go in for the kill he made up his mind and made a made dash for Kouga. Just before Kagura's attack hit the fallen wolf Inuyasha grabbed him by the arms pulling him back out of the way, at the same time getting cut by the wind. He put Kouga down safely off to the side; well at least where Sango could watch over him so he wouldn't be in to much danger. Inuyasha walked in front of Kagura and took a fighting position, hoping he'd be able to dodge her next attack.

"You are foolish Inuyasha" she said glaring at him from where she stood. "You think you can defeat me with out your precious sword." She scoffed.

"I can fight without Tetsiga" Inuyasha said breathing heavily from fighting with the many demons, whose number was slowly diminishing.

"Look at you? You are already worn out from fighting low class demons. What makes you think you can take on me?" she asked questioningly.

"You're the one who can't kill off a mangy wolf" said Inuyasha accusingly.

"Why you…" Kagura trailed off as she sent a gust of wind at Inuyasha. He went to jump out of the way, but his reaction was slowed due to his exhausted state. Because of his delayed reaction he caught the edge of the gust and it sent him flying backwards. Inuyasha screamed out loud as the sharp winds cut through his flesh causing tiny cuts to form all over his body. Instead of using his energy to push himself out of the wind's path he had to use his energy just to keep from passing out. The wind blew him into a tree where he hit his head causing another gash to form. He heard Kagura's evil laughing, ringing in his ears. He tried to get up and succeeded, however, when he started to walk forward he swayed and found that his legs did not seem strong enough to hold his weight. He fell forward, but caught himself just before he hit the ground. He was on the ground on all fours breathing heavily. The cut's hurt every time his chest moved up and down. He was doing the best he could to keep from blacking out. He had to. He couldn't give up on Kagome. He just couldn't. She needed him. Everyone did. He tried to push himself up, but felt another gust of wind blow him back into the same tree. This time he caught the full force of the wind and the pain was unbearable. This was the end, he knew it. He looked forward trying to find Kagura, but he couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry, and every part of his body ached from the pain. He tried to move, but his body wasn't responding. He felt his body start to go numb. He couldn't feel the pain much anymore. What was going on? No! Wait! This couldn't happen not now. Not when Kagome needed him the most.

Sango heard Inuyasha scream and she looked down to see what was going on. She saw Inuyasha being thrown into a tree, and then try to walk. She could tell that he was injured badly. She started to go down to help him, but a new flock of demons started to over power her. Throwing her boomerang she took out most of them, and was able to look down at Inuyasha. She saw him start to pulse. She watched in horror as she saw his eyes slowly turn blood red with a turquoise center. She watched as his fangs grew, then his nails. It made her blood run cold at seeing him like that. As she killed off a few more demons she could hear him start to growl as he stood up. "Sesshomaru!" she shouted knowing that if this battle didn't end soon Inuyasha would be walking to his death.

As Sesshomaru dodged an attack from Naraku he glanced in the direction of the demon exterminator, and caught the sight of his brother transformed. He understood what the girl was trying to say. He had to end this fight soon. As he dodged another attack from Naraku his eyes hardened and he stopped running from the attacks. He had had enough of this. He was going to end this fight now.


	15. Chapter 14 Retreat

Retreat

Sesshomaru took a step back and pulled Tokigin out of its sheath.

"You think a pathetic sword will affect me" said Naraku mockingly. He had a bad feeling about that sword, but he was not about to let him know that.

"Yes" said Sesshomaru evilly. "I do" he said as he pointed his sword at him releasing its power.

Naraku not expecting the sword to be able to spit out an attack without even moving was caught off guard as, what seemed like red daggers, broke through his flesh. He winced in pain as blood spilled to the ground. How did he do that? he growled in his mind.

Sesshomaru took advantage of the hanyo as he was lost in his thoughts and lunged. He brought the sword down on Naraku. Naraku tried to move out of the way, but as he backed away he left his left arm open. Sesshomaru gladly took the opportunity and brought his sword down onto Naraku's arm, slicing it completely off. As he did so the Tetsiga fell out of its hidden compartment in his robes.

Kagome was shocked as she watched what was going on. Sesshomaru was fighting Naraku by himself and winning. She watched as Naraku let out a howl of pain as his arm fell to the ground. She saw the Tetsiga fall to the ground next to it. She looked at the sword and tried to think if there was anyway to get the sword to Inuyasha, for she had also watched his transformation. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha for a minute and saw him lung right into Kagura's attack. "Inuyasha!" she screamed as she saw him fly backwards. She watched as he jumped lightly to his feet as if he had not been affected in the least bit. In horror, she watched as blood seemed to fall from every part of his body. There was a puddle of blood around his feet from the steady flow of blood.

Sesshomaru heard the girl scream out his brother's name and knew, without even looking, that he was going to get himself killed. Sesshomaru once again brought down his sword on to the half-breed in front of him. He watched with smug satisfaction as he seemed to cower to the blow. The next thing he knew Naraku was slowly fading away into the forest. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and allowed him self to catch his breath by panting softly.

All at once all the demons seemed to vanish. Sango saw Naraku retreating.

Kagura also noticed her master retreat and followed his example. She was confused about what was happing to Inuyasha. She could almost swear he was a full demon and none of her attacks seemed to be holding him back. She great fully retreated after Naraku.

Miroku couldn't take it any longer there was no way he could last. As he tried to chant more he felt him self sway and then black out in exhaustion.

"Miroku!" Sango cried as she saw him fall face first into the ground, Kanna quickly disappearing along with her master and sister. Sango jumped off of Kilila and started to run towards him when Inuyasha jumped out in front of her. Sango froze as she saw his blood red eyes and long fangs. "Where do you think your going" he said in a scratchy voice.

"Inuyasha" said Sango trying to get through to him. She backed up as he took a step towards her. Her heart started to beat faster as he continued to move towards her. Somebody had better bring the Tetsiga fast because she didn't want to have to hurt her friend any more than he already was, but if she had to she would.

Kouga slowly sat up and looked around. What he saw shocked him. He saw mutt face advancing towards a retreating Sango. "What's going on" he whispered. Then he noticed Inuyasha's features. His eyes were blood red, his fangs were longer, as were his nails, and he was growling. "Hey mutt face" he yelled standing up. Inuyasha turned and looked at him and then started to advance towards him. He couldn't believe it. He smelled just like a full fledge demon! But it couldn't be, it was impossible wasn't it? "What's going on dog breath? What's wrong with you?" he asked as he continued to advance on him slowly. Kouga was caught off guard as Inuyasha lunged at him. Thank fully for his speed though he was able to dodge his blades of blood technique. "What are you trying to do?" he yelled at his supposed to be ally.

"Kouga be careful. He's not himself, he doesn't know who you are." said Sango warning him.

"What do you mean he doesn't know who I am?" he said dodging another attack. He was getting a little wierded out. Inuyasha's eyes held the look of wanting to kill him, and he was growling louder with each attack.

"He's not able to distinguish friend from foe" Sango shouted back at him.

"Huh!" he asked confused. Before Kouga could ask anything more Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious. Standing behind him was Sesshomaru. "What did you do?" asked Kouga cautiously. He was dealing with the Lord of the Westland's and he didn't know how to act.

"I knocked him out" he said in an even tone, as he turned away.

"Oh." He said looking at Inuyasha lying on the ground.

"Miroku" they heard Sango say. Both demons turned to see Sango turning Miroku over. She felt bad for him. He was gasping for breath even in unconsciousness, and was soaked in sweat. She heard him grunt and saw his eyes flutter open once before they closed again. "It's alright, rest easy. You deserve it" she said looking down at the man she was starting to have feelings about.

Nobody seemed to notice Kagome as she walked over to Inuyasha carrying the Tetsiga. As she got closer Kouga turned to her. "Kagome!" he yelled out in joy as he grabbed the girl's hands and held them in his. "You are now safe my love" he said passionately.

"Thank you Kouga for your help" she whispered. "But I have to get to Inuyasha" she said pushing away from him. Kouga looked after her with a hurt look in his eyes as he saw her walk over to the unconscious hanyo. He watched as she slipped the Tetsiga into his hand.

"What's she doing?" he asked no one in particular.

"Transforming him back into his original self" answered Sesshomaru from his side.

"Huh?" he said again confused with what was going on with Inuyasha. This time however he did not explain. Instead he walked over to Kagome.

"It is time to go." He said looking at Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" said Kagome looking up at Sesshomaru from where she was on the ground next to Inuyasha.

"You are to come with me." He stated.

"What!" shouted Kagome. Go with him, never. She was going to stay here with Inuyasha.

"We leave now wench!" he said raising his voice, while his eyes shot daggers at her for refusing his order.

Kagome stood up. "Don't call me that!" she yelled at him. "And I'm not going with you I'm staying here with Inuyasha." She said turning back to look at Inuyasha. She felt Sesshomaru grab her arm. "Let go of me!" she said, as she tried to pull away, but the hand did not budge. She started to get scared. "Leave me alone" she said again this time some fear creeping up into her voice. Her pulse started to race as he pulled her tightly against him, the same way Naraku had.

"I said were leaving, and you will obey my orders wench." He said growling into her ear.

"Hey." said Kouga taking a step forward. "Leave her alone" threatened Kouga, as he took a step closer.

"Stay out of this wolf" he growled. Kouga took a step back a little startled at how deadly he looked.

"Sesshomaru" they all heard Sango say and turned to look at her. "I don't know why Inuyasha trust's you so much, but if you hurt her I swear I will hunt you down and kill you." spat Sango, as she saw the fear in her best friend's eyes.

"What's going on Sango?" asked Kagome as she looked around frantically.

"I'm sorry Kagome" she said as she looked down to the ground not able to face here friend.

"Sango what's going on!" she shouted at her friend as a sudden fear gripped her. She tried to pull away from Sesshomaru, but couldn't. His grip was to strong. She felt a sharp pain in here stomach as Sesshomaru punched her bringing her slowly into darkness.


	16. 15 A Slightly Compassonate Sesshomaru

A Slightly Compasionate Sesshomaru

Kagome felt something soft and firm underneath her. She remembered every thing. She could see it all clearly. She remembered Sesshomaru fighting Naraku, and she remembered Kouga, Sango, and Miroku. She also remembered Inuyasha. She remembered seeing him turn into a demon. The next thing she remembered was Sesshomaru. She remembered him telling her she had to go with him. Silent tears fell through her closed eyelids. It wasn't fair. First Naraku, and now Sesshomaru. Why was all this happening to her? She didn't understand. She rolled over on her side as the tears continued to fall.

Sesshomaru watched the girl. It was obvious she was awake, but she had yet to open her eyes. He watched as she turned over onto her side. That's when the scent of her tears reached him. He was shocked. What was she crying about? He took a step forward and was about to ask her when he heard her speak.

"Inuyasha" she whispered through her tears. She started to cry harder.

Sesshomaru was shocked. Why was she saying his brother's name? It suddenly came to him. She didn't know he was there. He stood where he was not moving hoping she wouldn't notice him.

As Kagome went to bring her knees up to her chest she felt a sharp pain in her side. She yelped out in pain as her tear filled eyes fluttered open. She saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her. She gasped a little shocked as she flew to a sitting position; however, as she was going to sit up a pain shot through her side causing her to fall back. She fell back and clutched her side. Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant. Kagome tried to get up.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl started to get up. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. He heard her whimper as pain coursed through her wound. He turned around and walked out of the room.

Kagome watched his every move. She was scared. What did he want with her? What was he gonna' do. She tried to be strong and tell her self every thing was gonna' be alright, but she couldn't. She had used up all of her strength on Naraku. She just couldn't be strong anymore. She saw him come back in with a box in his hand. Her heartbeat started to speed up and she didn't try to calm it down.

As Sesshomaru walked back into the room he felt the girl's heartbeat speed up. She was scared of him. This is going to be amusing he mused to himself as he walked up to the bed, and took a seat next to her. He watched as she tried to turn over in an attempt to get away from him. He put his hand on her shoulder and once again pushed her back, this time a little less gently causing her to yell out slightly. He opened the box he had, and got out a tiny wooden bowl.

Kagome watched as he put certain herbs into the bowl and mixed them together with this weird liquid she had never seen before. She was calming down. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt her just yet, but she couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable with her laying down and Sesshomaru sitting on the bed next to her mixing together a strange concoction.

As Sesshomaru finished the mixture he put the bowl down and turned to the young human girl in front of him. He saw her questioning eyes and chose to ignore them. He reached over without missing a beat and slowly lifted her shirt up slightly. He saw the horror on the girls face as she tried to pull away from him. He forced her back down and pulled the shirt up just enough to see the wound inflicted on her by Naraku. He placed a finger near where the wound was and saw the girl flinch as she tensed up. "Don't move" he said staring into the girl's eyes. He saw the fear, as she stared back at him. He was unnerved for a second as she stared back into his eyes. The look in her eyes made her seem like she had given up all hope. As he looked into her eyes he felt sorry for the girl. He quickly brushed the thought out of his head as he reached for the concoction next to him. He picked it up and turned back to her wound. There were four puncture wounds where his claws had dug into her skin. All around the marks were puffed out as if swollen. Sesshomaru stared at it for a minute trying to analyze why it was that way. He gave up just thinking that it was a human reaction to that type of wound. He dipped his finger into the mix, and leaned over to the girl. He gently put his finger on the wound and started to gently rub the mix into the wound. He heard her sharp intake of breath and almost smiled. Humans were so weak. He continued to dip his finger in the mix and apply it to her wound. By now the girl had understood his intentions and calmed somewhat. He took out some material and wrapped it around her wound so it wouldn't get infected as it was healing. When he finished he put everything back into the box and started to walk out of the room.

Kagome watched him start to leave. "Wait" she called sitting up slowly. He stopped and stood where he was his back still to her. When she didn't say anything he continued to walk out of the room.

"Wait"she said to his retreating back.

He stopped once again.

"Thank you" she said quietly. He nodded his head in acceptance and walked out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him leaving Kagome in the room by herself. She watched him leave and didn't know what to believe. He was usually trying to kill her, so why the change of heart? Why was he helping her instead of attacking her? It didn't make any sense. Her eyes filled with tears at her frustration. She leaned back and started to cry again.

Sesshomaru stood outside her door and listened to the sound of her sobs. That girl. He didn't know what it was, but the way she had looked when she thanked him had made his heart skip a beat. Why was that? He didn't know, but he intended to find out.


	17. Chapter 16 Demon Inuyasha?

Sango couldn't get Kagome out of her mind. She hated the fact that she had just let Sesshomaru take her. She remembered the fear on Kagome's face and felt guilty for not doing anything. She opened her hand and looked down at the jewel shards. When they had gone into that battle they had expected to beat Naraku once and for all, but he had run away like a coward. They had all been shocked when they had found three of the jewel shards on the ground. Well, she and Kouga had been shocked anyway. Miroku was still unconscious as was Inuyasha. Sango looked down at the still unconscious monk lying beside her. She was getting a little worried. She knew what he had done had drained a lot of his energy, but she wished he would wake up so that she would be able to see how much energy had been drained so she'd be able to help him get better. She looked over at Kouga who was standing beside a still unconscious Inuyasha. She had explained to him what happened to Inuyasha when put into a life and death situation and with out Tetsiga. She could have sworn she'd seen a flicker of concern in his eyes, but decided she'd been seeing things when he'd scoffed and declared how weak he was that he would panic in such a situation and spent the rest of the afternoon standing by his side certain that if he was still in his demon form he'd kill him. Even though she'd told him that the Tetsiga brought him back to his original self he was still determined and said he wasn't going to take any chances. Sango sighed and rested her head against the tree behind her. She had just closed her eyes when she heard Miroku grunt. She sat up and looked at him.

Miroku brought his hand to his head as he let a moan escape his lips. His head hurt really badly. He blinked his eyes a couple times before opening his eyes completely. The first thing he saw was Sango's beautiful face. He then realized that it was night. He tried to sit up and quickly laid back down as his head started to throb. He laid back and looked up at the stars. He could fell Sango's concerned eyes looking at him. "Did we win?" he asked still staring at the stars.

"Yes" he heard her tired voice break through the night air. "I mean I guess you can call it a victory"

Miroku sat up slowly and leaned against his staff for support. "What happened?" he asked noting the sad tone in his beloved's voice.

"We got the Tetsiga and three of the jewel shards back" she said sitting back down and leaning against the same tree. "And Naraku was injured and should be out of commission for a while." she continued on in a tired tone reliving the battle in her mind. "Inuyasha transformed again into his demon form." at that Miroku looked up at Sango worriedly.

"Is he o.k.?" he asked wincing at the sudden pain that shot through his head.

"He should be fine. Kagome gave him the Tetsiga after Sesshomaru knocked him out. He still hasn't woken up yet thought." she said nodding to where he was still laying on the ground.  
Miroku turned to look at his friend and winced again as his head was filled with a sharp pain. He wished he could take some of that medicine Kagome had given him before. What was it called Asss..A..spire..in.. he tried to sound it out in his head. "Is Kagome alright?" he asked looking back at Sango.

"I don't know" said Sango the sadness creeping back into her voice. "Physically, beside the wound from Naraku, she should be fine, but..." she started to trail off. Miroku waited patiently for her to continue. "But the look in her eye's Miroku. She was so scared when Sesshomaru took her. She's been through so much. First Naraku and then Sesshomaru. Theirs no telling what Naraku did to her and it's no secret what Sesshomaru's capable of...■ she trailed off again. "I'm just worried about her that's all. I just don't want her to get hurt physically, or emotionally"

"I understand" said Miroku looking at the concerned, and beautiful, woman in front of him. "I don't want her to get hurt anymore than you do, but if Inuyasha trust's Sesshomaru maybe we should believe that Sesshomaru has changed. I mean he did help us after all." he said trying to ease her fears.

"Um...Guys!" they both heard Kouga yell. They turned to see Inuyasha standing up.

"Inuyasha" Sango said quietly standing up, and starting to walk towards him.

"Sango wait" said Miroku causing Sango to stop in her tracks.

"What" she asked turning to him.

"Look" he said quickly standing up and walking over to Sango ignoring the pain in his head. They all looked to see Inuyasha still in his demon form and holding Tetsiga tightly in his right hand.  
They heard him growl as he flung his iron reader in the direction of Kouga. Kouga quickly dodged it and watched as it cut down trees in its path. He glared at Sango. "I thought you said he'd turn back." he growled loudly dodging another attack from the crazed demon in front of him.

"Miroku what's going on?" asked Sango frantically, as she watched Inuyasha start to swing Tetsiga trying to strike Kouga.

"I...I don't know" stammered Miroku shocked.

"Well don't just stand there" yelled Kouga backing away from the oncoming sword. "Do something"

"Right" said Sango picking up her boomerang. Inuyasha sensed her movements and turned to her. Sango aimed and let go. To her dismay he blocked it with Tetsiga, and threw it back into her direction. Unfortunately it didn't come back to her correctly and she wasn't able to catch it. Sango watched in horror as she realized she wasn't going to be able to catch it. The boomerang crashed into her out stretched arm. A loud crack sounded as she was thrown to the ground. Sango let out a loud cry as a sharp pain shot through her entire arm as it broke.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku running over to the crumpled figure on the ground. "Sango are you all right?" he asked leaning over her.

"I'm fine" she gasped through the pain. "You have to stop Inuyasha" she said grimacing as she tried to move.

"What do ya' want me to do?" asked Kouga who was back to dodging Inuyasha's attacks.

"Hold him off, try to knock him out, I don't know." said Miroku still trying to comprehend the situation. Wait a minute! If they could knock him out he'd be able to put him in a barrier or something to keep him in one place until they could find out what was going on.

"Stupid humans" muttered Kouga as he attacked Inuyasha. Using his leg he kicked him causing the demon like hanyo to fly backwards into a tree. As he hit he dropped the Tetsiga to the ground. Shaking off the attack he stood, but as soon as he stood he fell back to the ground into unconsciousness.

Kouga looked baffled at what he had just seen. That crazy monk had hit that flea bitten dog over the head with his staff. And it had actually knocked him out! Kouga was so confused. "Every thing in my life was going just fine until I met these crazy people" he spat under his breath. "What are we supposed to do now?" asked Kouga very irritated. "He won't stay knocked out for long and when he wakes up he'll still be in that form"

"I have that covered" said Miroku breathing heavily for using the little energy he'd gained, and his headache wasn't helping.

"Oh, you do, do you." replied Kouga sarcastically.

"Yes I do." he said brushing Kouga off and walking over to the whimpering Sango. "Sango how are you feeling?" he asked lightly touching the arm she was cradling.

"Ow!" she cried pulling her arm away.

"It appears your arm is broken" he stated with a weak simile. His joke backfired as Sango's eyes shot daggers at him. "Hehehe" he said nervously as she continued to glare at him. "Right..." he trailed off scratching the back of his head. "We should get back to the village before Inuyasha wakes up." said Miroku standing up. "Kilila." he called to Sango's pet cat. Kilila walked over to Miroku and transformed. Miroku bent over to help Sango to her feet. Thankfully she had stopped glaring at him and had gone back to craddeling her arm. He helped her onto Kilila's back. He then walked over to Inuyasha. "Hey Kouga, would ya' lend me a hand please" he asked starting to lift the unconscious hanyo. Muttering light curses Kouga helped the monk load Inuyasha onto Kilila's back. Miroku climbed onto her back directly behind Inuyasha to keep him from falling. "To the village." he said as Kilila took to the sky and Kouga followed on the ground below them.

"I hate these people" Kouga muttered on the ground. "I can't believe I'm taking orders from humans, and what village do they keep talking about?" he spat angrily as he followed them.

"Keade!" Miroku called as they landed. He jumped off Kilila's back as Keade walked out of her hut. "What is it child?" she asked as she started to walk towards the group.  
Sango tried to get down off of Kilila's back. She lost her footing and flew backwards towards Kilila. In order to keep from falling on her back she turned her foot so she was falling face first towards Kilila instead. She grimaced expecting a pain to shoot through her arm as she hit. She didn't though. She opened her eye, after she realized they had been closed, to realize she was inches from Kilila. She was suddenly aware of an arm around her waist. She felt her self being pulled up. "Wow, easy there Sango" said Miroku putting her back on balance, while turning her towards him.

Sango felt a strange felling rush through her as Miroku's hand remained lightly on her waist. She blushed slightly and looked down. "Thank you" she almost whispered. Miroku cocked an eyebrow and let a smile escape onto his lips as he slowly removed his arm from around her waist making sure his fingers brushed lightly against her. "Your welcome" he said with a smile.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Keade pushing Miroku out of the way to examine her arm. "And who is he?" she asked looking at Kouga.

"This is Kouga, the one you've heard so much about" said Miroku putting his arm over his shoulder. He heard Kouga growl and quickly removed his arm.  
"I've heard about him?" asked Keade confused.

"Yeah, ya' know when we come back to the village and Kagome goes home all mad and Inuyasha's all mad, and..." he trailed off as he caught the stare from Keade.

"Aye Miroku." she said looking at him. "That happened many times"

"Yeah, I know" he sighed. "But I mean the times when Inuyasha's mad because he's jealous"

"Aye. I know what you're talking about"

"That's all caused by him." said Miroku grinning and pointing at Kouga.

"Why are you so happy." growled Kouga trying to get the subject off him.

"We should all be happy we escaped that battle with our lives." he said his happy demeanor falling away.

"Yeah, but not with Kagome." he snapped.

"Where's Kagome? And what's wrong with Inuyasha?" came Shippo's frantic voice as he emerged from the hut.

"Kagome's with Sesshomaru" said Sango sadly.

"What!" screamed Shippo. "Why's she with him." Sango didn't answer.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" asked Keade.

"He..he's a demon." said Sango.

"You mean he turned into his demon form?" asked Shippo concerned. Sango nodded her head. "Then why don't you just give him Tetsiga?" he asked.

"We did. It didn't work." said Kouga, his arms folded across his chest.

"Wha...What do you mean it didn't work...i...it's supposed to work." said Shippo his big eyes starring at Inuyasha. Everyone was quiet because no one knew the answer.

"Keade will you attend to Sango's wounds?" asked Miroku in a quiet voice. "I'd like to seal Inuyasha in the abandoned cabin until we can figure out what's going on. Is that all right?" he asked.  
Keade nodded her head. "That will be fine. Come along Sango." she said leading her into the hut with her good arm.

Kouga helped Miroku carry/drag Inuyasha to the cabin, and watched as the monk made all the preparations and, using spirit scrolls, sealed Inuyasha in the cabin.


	18. Chapter 17 Battle Among Friends

"Miroku what's going on?" asked Sango frantically, as she watched Inuyasha start to swing Tetsiga trying to strike Kouga.

"I...I don't know" stammered Miroku shocked.

"Well don't just stand there" yelled Kouga backing away from the oncoming sword. "Do something"

"Right" said Sango picking up her boomerang. Inuyasha sensed her movements and turned to her. Sango aimed and let go. To her dismay he blocked it with Tetsiga, and threw it back into her direction. Unfortunately it didn't come back to her correctly and she wasn't able to catch it. Sango watched in horror as she realized she wasn't going to be able to catch it. The boomerang crashed into her out stretched arm. A loud crack sounded as she was thrown to the ground. Sango let out a loud cry as a sharp pain shot through her entire arm as it broke.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku running over to the crumpled figure on the ground. "Sango are you all right?" he asked leaning over her.

"I'm fine" she gasped through the pain. "You have to stop Inuyasha" she said grimacing as she tried to move.

"What do ya' want me to do?" asked Kouga who was back to dodging Inuyasha's attacks.

"Hold him off, try to knock him out, I don't know." said Miroku still trying to comprehend the situation. Wait a minute! If they could knock him out he'd be able to put him in a barrier or something to keep him in one place until they could find out what was going on.

"Stupid humans" muttered Kouga as he attacked Inuyasha. Using his leg he kicked him causing the demon like hanyo to fly backwards into a tree. As he hit he dropped the Tetsiga to the ground. Shaking off the attack he stood, but as soon as he stood he fell back to the ground into unconsciousness.

Kouga looked baffled at what he had just seen. That crazy monk had hit that flea bitten dog over the head with his staff. And it had actually knocked him out! Kouga was so confused. "Every thing in my life was going just fine until I met these crazy people" he spat under his breath. "What are we supposed to do now?" asked Kouga very irritated. "He won't stay knocked out for long and when he wakes up he'll still be in that form."

"I have that covered" said Miroku breathing heavily for using the little energy he'd gained, and his headache wasn't helping.

"Oh, you do, do you." replied Kouga sarcastically.

"Yes I do." he said brushing Kouga off and walking over to the whimpering Sango. "Sango how are you feeling?" he asked lightly touching the arm she was cradling.

"Ow!" she cried pulling her arm away.

"It appears your arm is broken" he stated with a weak simile. His joke backfired as Sango's eyes shot daggers at him. "Hehehe" he said nervously as she continued to glare at him. "Right..." he trailed off scratching the back of his head. "We should get back to the village before Inuyasha wakes up." said Miroku standing up. "Kilila." he called to Sango's pet cat.

Kilila walked over to Miroku and transformed. Miroku bent over to help Sango to her feet. Thankfully she had stopped glaring at him and had gone back to craddeling her arm. He helped her onto Kilila's back. He then walked over to Inuyasha. "Hey Kouga, would ya' lend me a hand please" he asked starting to lift the unconscious hanyo. Muttering light curses Kouga helped the monk load Inuyasha onto Kilila's back. Miroku climbed onto her back directly behind Inuyasha to keep him from falling. "To the village." he said as Kilila took to the sky and Kouga followed on the ground below them.

"I hate these people" Kouga muttered on the ground. "I can't believe I'm taking orders from humans, and what village do they keep talking about?" he spat angrily as he followed them.

"Keade!" Miroku called as they landed. He jumped off Kilila's back as Keade walked out of her hut.

"What is it child?" she asked as she started to walk towards the group.

Sango tried to get down off of Kilila's back. She lost her footing and flew backwards towards Kilila. In order to keep from falling on her back she turned her foot so she was falling face first towards Kilila instead. She grimaced expecting a pain to shoot through her arm as she hit. She didn't though. She opened her eye, after she realized they had been closed, to realize she was inches from Kilila. She was suddenly aware of an arm around her waist. She felt her self being pulled up.

"Wow, easy there Sango" said Miroku putting her back on balance, while turning her towards him.

Sango felt a strange felling rush through her as Miroku's hand remained lightly on her waist. She blushed slightly and looked down. "Thank you" she almost whispered. Miroku cocked an eyebrow and let a smile escape onto his lips as he slowly removed his arm from around her waist making sure his fingers brushed lightly against her. "Your welcome" he said with a smile.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Keade pushing Miroku out of the way to examine her arm. "And who is he?" she asked looking at Kouga.

"This is Kouga, the one you've heard so much about" said Miroku putting his arm over his shoulder. He heard Kouga growl and quickly removed his arm.

"I've heard about him?" asked Keade confused.

"Yeah, ya' know when we come back to the village and Kagome goes home all mad and Inuyasha's all mad, and..." he trailed off as he caught the stare from Keade.

"Aye Miroku." she said looking at him. "That happened many times."

"Yeah, I know" he sighed. "But I mean the times when Inuyasha's mad because he's jealous."

"Aye. I know what you're talking about."

"That's all caused by him." said Miroku grinning and pointing at Kouga.

"Why are you so happy." growled Kouga trying to get the subject off him.

"We should all be happy we escaped that battle with our lives." he said his happy demeanor falling away.

"Yeah, but not with Kagome." he snapped.

"Where's Kagome? And what's wrong with Inuyasha?" came Shippo's frantic voice as he emerged from the hut.

"Kagome's with Sesshomaru" said Sango sadly.

"What!" screamed Shippo. "Why's she with him." Sango didn't answer.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" asked Keade.

"He..he's a demon." said Sango.

"You mean he turned into his demon form?" asked Shippo concerned. Sango nodded her head. "Then why don't you just give him Tetsiga?" he asked.

"We did. It didn't work." said Kouga, his arms folded across his chest.

"Wha...What do you mean it didn't work...i...it's supposed to work." said Shippo his big eyes starring at Inuyasha. Everyone was quiet because no one knew the answer.

"Keade will you attend to Sango's wounds?" asked Miroku in a quiet voice. "I'd like to seal Inuyasha in the abandoned cabin until we can figure out what's going on. Is that all right?" he asked.

Keade nodded her head. "That will be fine. Come along Sango." she said leading her into the hut with her good arm.

Kouga helped Miroku carry/drag Inuyasha to the cabin, and watched as the monk made all the preparations and, using spirit scrolls, sealed Inuyasha in the cabin.


	19. Chapter 18 Exploring

Kagome awoke to see her lying in the same spot. She looked around shocked. She must have fallen asleep, but she couldn't remember when. She sat up and flung her legs over the side of the bed. She winced a little when she was painfully reminded of the wound on her side. She shook her head as she pushed the pain to the back of her mind. She gently brought her feet to the ground. She pulled her feet back almost immediately. The ground was cold! That's when she realized she wasn't wearing her shoes, or socks. She looked down and saw her shoes set down neatly next to the bed with her socks in them. She tried to remember taking them off, but...but she just couldn't remember doing it. 'It must have been someone else' she thought to herself, but who? She picked up her shoes and socks from the bed and put them on.

She once again touched her feet to the ground. She pushed herself off the bed and stood up. She looked around the room again and decided to explore. She walked aver to a closet and opened it. She was shocked. The closet was huge! She'd never seen a closet so bit, but that's not what surprised her the most. What surprised her was all the beautiful kimono's hanging in it. There were so many colors, and so many different designs'. They were all so beautiful. Why would Sesshomaru have woman's clothing in his house she thought suddenly? She brushed the thought from her mind. His dad had lived here to so may be it was his mothers clothes are something. She shut the doors to the closet. There wasn't much else in the room save the bed and what looked like a Chester drawers.

She decided to explore the rest of the house. She started to walk towards the door and about half way there her toe caught something on the ground and made her lunge forward. She caught herself before she fell, but a sharp burning pain ripped through her side. She went to put her hand over the wound, but even the light touch of her fingers caused more pain to shoot through it. She quickly pulled her fingers away and started breathing deeply. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. She told herself this calmly as the pain started to recede. She turned back to see what it was she had tripped over and noticed one of the floor boards were sticking up slightly. She glared at that spot on the floor and mentally cursed it. She started to walk towards the door again this time a bit slower than before.

She reached the door and slowly and quietly opened it. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She found herself in a long hallway with tons of doors along the walls in every direction. She turned around and opened her door slightly so that she would know which one she was staying in. As she stepped out into the hallway she saw a small demon run past her and out of sight. She was so startled she almost yelled as she took a step back. "What was that?" she asked aloud in a shocked voice. Of course this was Sesshomaru's house. He probably had lots of demon slaves working for him.

A sharp pain came to her wound and then quickly passed. Kagome was kinda' confused. She remembered Naraku wounding her slightly, but it seemed to hurt more now then when she had first gotten it. She noticed a stair well and started to walk down it. It hurt to walk down the stairs, but she did it anyway. She saw a big door and wondered what was in side. She snuck quietly up to it and put her ear against the hard wood. She couldn't hear anything. She reached towards the doorknob and opened it ever so slightly. She put her eye to the crack and looked in. Her breath caught in her throat. There staring right at her was Sesshomaru. She was about to let the door slip shut, but was caught off guard as the door swung open of its own accord. and knocked her back. She fell on her bottom as she 

winced from the pain that action had caused. She looked up to see Sesshomaru had stepped closer to her.

"I do not remember sending for you." he said coldly his eyes glaring at her. "And I do not remember saying you could leave your room."

Kagome got to her feet and meet Sesshomaru's gaze "Why do I need your permission to leave my room." she snapped at him.

"Because this is my house and I do not sit well with being disobeyed." he growled stepping closer to her.

Kagome suddenly go scared. She looked around frantically and took a step backwards. Sesshomaru continued to walk towards her and she continued to back up. Before she knew it her back was against a wall. She remembered what had happened the last time she had been cornered against a wall like that and she was suddenly terrified. She was so terrified she couldn't move.

Sesshomaru noticed a sudden change over come her. He saw her scared expression become that of a terrified one. He did not understand why she had suddenly changed. He leaned in close to her. "Go back to your room and stay there." he growled at her. Almost immediately she had slipped away from him and practically ran up the stairs. He had been planning on doing something else, but she had changed suddenly in that instant her back touched the wall. This made him wonder. What did Naraku do to her? In the distance he heard a door slam. He turned and walked back into his study. He had to think of how he should approach this marking thing. He wasn't yet sure when he would do it, but he had 48 hours to figure it out before the mark on her neck would kill her.


	20. Chapter 19 Sesshomaru's Mark

Kagome slammed the door closed behind her. She leaned against it still shaking with fear. When she had backed up against that wall she could have sworn she'd seen Naraku in front of her instead of Sesshomaru. She moved her hand to her neck, unconsciously, while thinking about the mark that was sure to be there, but as she lifted her arm she became aware of the all too familiar searing pain in her side. This time she did yell out in pain. She walked back to the bed grimacing the whole way. When she got to it she lay down, and looked up at the ceiling. Tears started to well in her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. She missed Inuyasha, she missed him a lot. It had started out so great. She remembered the kiss he had given her. She could still feel his soft lips pressed against hers. It had been great, hadn't it, so where did it all go wrong? Where did the madness start, and when was it going to end? Her thoughts flashed over to Inuyasha and his wounds. The tears started to fall down her cheeks. He could be dying, and she wasn't with him. Why had Sesshomaru taken her? And Sango. She had acted so strange. It was as if she had known Sesshomaru would take her. The way it had happened reminded her of a deal, a deal that was about her, a deal that she hadn't agreed to. And Kouga he had stood and growled when he would have normally stood up for her. She was so confused and she hated it, she felt as if someone else was planning her life and she was being forced to go through it. For the millionth time her thoughts were once again interrupted.

"Ahem, wench!" shouted the toad like demon. "Dinner is to be served shortly and Lord Sesshomaru commands you change into something..." he stopped to look her up and down "presentable"

Kagome's face turned dark red. What was wrong with what she was wearing now?

"Dinner will be served in half and hour, one of my' lords servants will lead you to the dinning area where you will be expected to treat my master with respect." with that said Jaken slipped out of the room.

As he left Kagome sighed. She knew she had no choice, but to go to dinner whether she wanted to or not, and the last thing she wanted to do right now was make the Lord of the West lands angry. But what did he expect her to change into. Her eyes slowly fell on the closet that she knew housed thousands of clothes. "Hmm... I wonder?" she said standing up and gently walking over to the closet. She opened it and once again admired the many pieced of clothing. She set to work trying to find something to wear.

After Miroku finished sealing the hut he started back to Keade's leaving Kouga to watch over Inuyasha's hut. As he started to approach Keade's he heard Sango cry out in pain. He quickened his steps and entered to see Keade holding Sango's disfigured arm. "What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Her arm is broken in three different places" replied Keade concentrating more on the arm she was holding.

Miroku understood what that meant. It meant that if she ever wanted to use that arm again they had to straighten it out and realign the broken bones, and that was a very painful process. Miroku took the few steps it took to reach Sango, and knelt down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist. He 

could tell by the sudden confusion in her eyes that she didn't know how painful it was going to be. Using his other hand he brought her head to his shoulder. "Don't watch" he said softly.

"Miroku" she said, she was a little confused as to why Miroku had his hands around her. Those thoughts were quickly pushed out of her mind as a sudden sharp blinding pain cut through her entire arm.

Miroku heard Sango's painful cry as her good arm grabbed at the clothes at his chest in a death grip, and she buried her face and screams into his shoulder. Keade began to realign the broken bones. Her whimpers and tears were muffled against Miroku. "Shh...its o.k., everything's gonna' be just fine..." he continued to whisper comforts into her ear as his other hand began to stroke her hair. "Everything's gonna' be fine Sango."

By the time the pain started to fade she was breathing heavily. She hadn't expected it to hurt that much, but thank goodness for Miroku. Instead of pulling away from him like she would have done any other time she nuzzled in closer. It just felt so right. She took in a sharp intake of breath as a little pain shot up her arm. She tightened her grip on Miroku slightly and was aware of his strong figure keeping her up. She suddenly felt very sleepy. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't she fell into a light sleep resting against Miroku's shoulder.

Keade finished the splint on Sango's arm, and went to wash up. Miroku shifted Sango slightly so she was in a more comfortable position and cradled her against him tenderly as is she would break. He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, and he smiled lightly. "Sleep tight my sleeping beauty" he said in a whisper as he leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

Sesshomaru sat at the dinner table and waited on Kagome. She had sent his servant back to him and told him she needed ten more minutes. He would never understand why it took women so long to get ready. All he knew is she better hurry up because he was starting to lose his patience. He saw the door open and he pushed his chair back to stand. What he saw caused his heart to skip a beat. There standing in front of him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eye's on. She was wearing a light purple dress made of the smoothest silk. The dress went all the way down to the floor. The sleeves were short and hung loosely over her shoulders. The neck of the dress came down just far enough so as it didn't show much cleavage, and the dress hugged her every curve in just the right places. Her hair gently rolled over her shoulders.

"Is this presentable enough for you?" she asked.

"Quite" he said nodding in approval. He watched as she took her seat and followed after her. They both ate their meals in silence. Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts. He was planning on marking her after dinner, but he wasn't sure on the details just yet. Before he knew it dinner was over and he was escorting her back to her room. "I trust you like your room." he said as he opened the door.

"It's nice, thank you" she said softly not knowing exactly what to say.

He continued to walk her into the room until they reached the bed. He motioned for her to sit and she did. "I suppose you have questions as to why your here." he stated. He saw her nod her head. He explained to her the loophole in the rule when you're marked by a person your his forever. He explained the fact that if you beat the person in a fight his mate becomes yours, or is killed. When he finished explaining it he gave it a minute to sink in and to gauge her reaction. He saw realization come into her eyes.

"But that would mean..." she trailed off.

Sesshomaru saw her eyes dart around the room looking for a way to escape. She stood up swiftly and started to push past Sesshomaru in an attempt to escape. He flung her back on the bed.

She grimaced at the impact, but continued to try to get up. She felt something holding her down. She started to move her arms trying to push him off of her; instead she only succeeded in making him angrier.

He grabbed both arms and trapped them against the bed "hold still" he growled, his patience gone. Whispering the words he needed to say he leaned down to put his lips to her neck. As he did he felt his chest fall on top of her breasts. He shook the thought out of his head as his fangs pierced the skin on her neck. He felt her struggles start to cease as her body began to shut down and fall into a dreamless sleep. He pulled back and released her hands. As she slept she seemed to be a sleeping angel. Sesshomaru growled at himself for thinking such thoughts and stormed out of the room leaving Kagome to her sleep.


	21. Chapter 20 Plans

Sango awoke with a dull pain in her arm. She opened her eyes only long enough to see the splint and then she closed them again. She suddenly remembered Miroku. He had been so sweet to her. She remembered his strong arms that had held her up and his sturdy chest. She blushed as she realized what she was thinking. She looked around the room confused. Where was Miroku anyway?

She stood herself up and walked out of the room in search of Miroku. She was shocked however when she saw him right outside the door.

"Sango" said Miroku standing up. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, much better." she said turning to look at the ground.

"Um...well that's good" said Miroku wringing out his hands. He was nervous and he didn't know why.

Sango noticed that he was nervous and blushed slightly. "Um...Miroku."

"Yes" he said looking up at her.

She blushed even more. "Um...thank you for last night." she finally said.

"Uh...yeah sure." he said lost in her eyes. He saw her face go from pink to red and she looked away.

Sango recovered herself and brought herself back to reality. "What are we going to do about Inuyasha?" she asked finally looking at him again.

"I've thought about that and this is what I've got." he said clearing his mind of how beautiful Sango looked. This was important business, yet he couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. "I figure that since Totosi forged the sword, that maybe we should find him and see if he knows what's going on. After we know what's going on we should be able to fix it." he saw Sango staring at him. "So what do ya' think"

"I think it's a great idea." she said.

"Good we leave this afternoon" he said. Then as if he just remembered something "That is if your feeling up to it." he added looking at her arm.

"I'm ready whenever you are" she said pushing the slight pain in her arm out of her mind. They needed to get Inuyasha back to his original form as quickly as possible and she wasn't going to be the one to delay the group. The group she thought. She couldn't really call them the group anymore. Inuyasha was a crazed demon who can't tell friend from foe and Kagome as much as she hated to admit it belonged to Sesshomaru. She shook her head regardless if they were standing in front of her or not they were her friends and she'd gladly do anything for them, whether they knew who they were or not.

The two started to walk around and get their things together. Totosi shouldn't be to far away if they rode Kilila. If they left that afternoon they should make it there by the next afternoon.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see that she was lying in the same spot she had been when Sesshomaru had jumped her. She sat up slowly the wound in her side felling worse instead of better. She brought her hand to her neck to feel the same mark that had been there from Naraku, except this time the mark was from Sesshomaru. At another time she would have started crying, but she didn't. She surprised herself by acting very calmly about it. She didn't over react, in fact she didn't react at all. She had cried all of her tears and spent all of her emotions. There was just nothing left. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her head on her knees and just sat there not looking at anything in particular, or even really thinking about anything at all. She just sat there doing absolutely nothing at all.

"My' lord." said a small demon. "She has awoken." he reported. His master had assigned him to watching the human girl.

"And how has she reacted." asked the monotone voice from the back of the room.

"She has not reacted my' lord." he answered.

"What do you mean she has not reacted." he said in a snarl turning to the creature.

"She has showed no emotion what so ever my' lord." said the servant cowering in fear from his master.

Sesshomaru dismissed the creature and turned his thoughts to Kagome. After the way she had reacted last night when he marked her he had expected her to have thrown a fit whenever she woke up. At least cry or scream or something, but absolutely nothing. He didn't know how he should approach this situation. Perhaps he should wait until dinner. Yes that's what he'd do he's seen how she was at dinner and take it from there. She was probably just shocked, by dinner it should wear off.

Shippo let out a big breath and landed on the ground. He had blown himself up and had floated for about half of the day. He had left early that morning; he had to tell Kagome about Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha was a demon, but he was sure Kagome could help him go back to the real Inuyasha. And even if it didn't work he had to try, or at least tell Kagome. He wasn't sure it would work, but he had to do something he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. And it wasn't like he'd be missed nobody had been paying much attention to him since Kagome had been kidnapped by Naraku. Whatever it was he had to try.


	22. Chapter 21 Love and Depression

Miroku crept up behind Kouga quietly. He stood directly behind him not saying a word. "Hey Kouga!" he yelled.

Kouga jumped two feet in the air. "Wha...What was that." he turned to see Miroku his face red with anger. "Hey what's the big idea" he snarled glaring at the monk.

Miroku smiled " I just came to tell you that me and Sango are leaving, and we should be back in..." he trailed off to count on his fingers "two and a half days." he finished.

"Well you didn't have to scare the livin' daylights out of me just to say that." he complained.

"I didn't aim to scare you" lied the monk. "Besides you shouldn't have been sleeping anyway." he said turning around to walk off.

"I wasn't sleeping!" argued Kouga at Miroku's back. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Yeah, sure" said Miroku as he turned the corner to meet Sango. Kouga growled at the monk and muttered complaints as to why he had to baby-sit Inuyasha if he was sealed in the hut.

"Are you ready Sango?" he asked as he reached her.

"Whenever you are?" she said

"Well I'm ready then." he said.

Sango nodded. "Kilila!" she called. Kilila ran up and turned into her bigger form. Miroku helped Sango up and then climbed on behind her. As Kilila ran into the air Miroku grabbed Sango around the waist so he could help her keep her balance, but mostly just to feel Sango next to him.

Sango blushed at the contact. After a couple of seconds though she relaxed and leaned back into him slightly. Her blush disappeared. Why was she feeling this way? She had known that she liked him for a while now, but she had never expected him to actually like her back. It didn't matter though, nothing seemed to matter right then. If he liked her she wasn't going to complain.

"Sango" said Miroku softly.

"Yes" she said turning her head so she could see him.

"May I kiss you" he asked softly. Sango was a little shocked at first, but she smiled lightly and nodded her head. She saw Miroku's eyes light up.

Miroku was a little surprised he had almost expected to be slapped for even asking, he was so surprised in fact that he didn't even move. So instead of him leaning in to kiss Sango she leaned up to him.

When Sango was inches from his face she hesitated slightly. She saw Miroku look at her and she gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled away two seconds later and blushed. She turned away from him quickly so he wouldn't see her.

Miroku's shock had worn off as soon as he felt Sango's soft lips touch his. He saw her blush as she turned away from him, and smiled. He tightened his grip around Sango's waist pulling her slightly closer.

Sango blushed a little more as Miroku's grip tightened. Her blush lightened. She had just kissed Miroku. At that thought little butterflies started in her stomach. She had wanted to do that for a long time now. Her blush finally disappeared.

Miroku looked out over the sky. It would be dark in a couple of hours. After that quick thought though he turned his attention back to Sango.

Kagome knew she should feel sad, or angry, or something, but she didn't. She didn't feel anything at all. She didn't have the strength to feel anything. Physically she did, but mentally it was too hard. So she just sat there her knees to her chest.

Someone had brought her lunch a couple of hours ago…or was it a couple minutes, she couldn't remember, and she didn't really care. She wasn't hungry so hadn't eaten. She could think now. Well better now then a little while ago, or was it a long time ago, again she couldn't remember. It didn't matter really though weather she could think clearly or not, but she had nothing to do, but think.

It was funny in a way that was all she'd really had time to do was think, and about what? Inuyasha? Shippo? Sango? Miroku? Her friends? They had all turned on her. All of them. Now that she had time to think she'd figured it out. Sesshomaru had said that because he fought Naraku and won she was his.

She understood that, but it hadn't worked out the way they had wanted it to. They had wanted Naraku dead. They had gone to Sesshomaru, and said that if he killed Naraku he could have her. Part of her screamed out that is wasn't true, but...

They had all had reasons to hate Naraku. Miroku had his hand, Sango her brother and village, Kouga his friends, and Inuyasha Kikyo. She hated Naraku for hurting Inuyasha, and her friends, but that was nothing compared to what he did to them. And just like that they had turned. In order to try to kill Naraku they had discarded her.

Suddenly Sango flashed through her eyes. She hadn't tried to stop Sesshomaru from talking her. She hadn't taken a single step forward in her behalf. When she thought this she didn't feel sad, or mad she just simply stated the fact to herself. She had been abandoned by her friends.

And Inuyasha. He had been knocked out when Sesshomaru took her, but if he really cared wouldn't he have come to get her all ready? She had spent so much time thinking about him, worrying about him, and crying over him, and all of that had meant absolutely nothing. Nothing she had done for Inuyasha 

mattered not as long as Kikyo was around. It didn't matter though, not really anyway. Nothing mattered.


	23. Chapter 22 Poison

Kilila landed gently on the ground. It had been dark now for a couple of hours and they all needed a break. Miroku helped Sango down.

"You felling ok" he asked looking down at her arm.

"Huh?" she asked confused at first until she saw him looking at her arm. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine" she said. She had forgotten all about her broken arm until he had brought it up.

"Good" said Miroku softly taking a seductive step closer.

Sango caught on. "Yeah, good." she said in a silky tone as she completed the steps to Miroku. She gently placed her hand on Miroku's chest. "Why? Whatcha' thinkin'" she asked batting her eyes seductively.

"How bout' I show you." he said leaning into Sango for a kiss, but she pulled away. "What's wrong" he asked looking a little confused.

She gave a light dramatic sigh. "Oh, nothin." she turned to walk away.

"Hey, you're teasing" said Miroku with a pouty look on his face. "That's not fair."

Sango looked back over her shoulder. "Life's not fair" she said with a smile on her face. She turned back around and started to walk away purposefully shaking her bottom in his face.

Miroku caught her by the waist before she'd taken three steps away from him and spun her around so she was pressed against him. He saw a teasing smile tugging at her lips. "Life's not fair huh?" he said.

"Yeah" she replied looking into his dreamy blue eyes.

"Screw life" he said and leaned his head in and kissed her on her lips. It wasn't a real deep kiss and it only lasted a couple of seconds, but to Miroku it was the most wonderful thing that could have happened.

As they pulled away Sango giggled at Miroku's 'Screw life' remark and rested her head against his chest.

Miroku leaned down to Sango's ear and spoke softly. "We should set up camp before it gets too late" he said reluctantly.

Sango nodded her head. "Yeah" she said. She reluctantly pulled away from his warm body, and they began to set up camp.

Kagome wasn't aware what had happened, but she suddenly found herself following Jaken into the dinning room where Sesshomaru stood waiting.

"Good Evening" he said looking at the young women in front of him. All she did was lift her eyes from the ground and stare blankly back at him. He was shocked. She looked so different from before. She 

was still wearing the same dress, but it was all rumpled and no longer looked silky smooth. Her hair was all strewn about her face, and she looked pale, but that wasn't what bothered Sesshomaru the most. It was the fact that her eyes held no emotion. He quickly took her fragile arm and walked her to her seat. He then walked around the table and sat on the other side.

The food was served yet Kagome sill wasn't hungry. In fact the smell of it made her stomach churn. She realized Sesshomaru had asked her something and she looked up.

"Are you feeling all right?" he repeated himself, slight worry coated in his voice.

She went to open her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She saw Sesshomaru's mouth move, but this time she couldn't even hear what he was saying. What's going on. She didn't understand why she couldn't hear. She started to lift her hand to get a drink of water. She missed and knocked it over. She saw Sesshomaru stand up abruptly and take a step towards her. She saw his lips move again, but still couldn't hear him. Suddenly her vision started to blur. She saw Sesshomaru walk swiftly towards her, she tried to stand up, but her legs gave out from under her. Her vision faded into darkness before she even landed in Sesshomaru's arms.

What's going on thought Sesshomaru as he held Kagome's limp body in his arms? He suddenly caught a foul sent. What was it? It was coming from Kagome. It hit him. That scent. He'd smelled it once before. It was...poison.


	24. Chapter 23 Poisons Expert

Sesshomaru lifted the young human girl into his arms. His heart raced as he brought her to her room. Poison, posing, posing. It kept going through his head like a broken record.

He laid her gently down on the bed. He knelt down next to her. Poison, poison, poison. The thought wouldn't leave him alone. He took a clawed finger and gently ripped the material of the dress to expose the bandages around her wound.

The once white bandages had turned to a disgusting yellow where Naraku's claw marks had been. He gently removed the bandages to reveal the wound. It had been infected and had begun to move up the side of her stomach. The puss coming out of the wound was like acid eating away at her skin. Instead of the wound healing it had gradually begun to get worse.

He thought back to when Naraku had pierced her side with his claws. That must have been when he'd injected the poising. Sesshomaru was stumped he had never learned the different kinds of poison, or how to treat them. She's gonna' die, she's gonna' die, she's gonna' die. This new thought beat inside Sesshomaru's head. No! It wasn't gonging to happen. He wouldn't let it.

He stood and walked swiftly to the door. "Jaken!" he bellowed through the house. A few seconds later the toad like creature arrived at his master's side.

"Yes master. Is something wrong." the toad demon stopped talking when he saw his masters eyes.

"Go fetch Kyrie" he growled with fire in his eyes.

"My Lord!" shrieked the small demon in fear as he ran off to go find the demon woman.

It had been five minutes and Sesshomaru was growing impatient. Where was she? What could be taking so long?

"My Lord, you called for me?" asked a silky smooth voice from the doorway.

Sesshomaru glared at the demon in front of him. Despite her long shiny red hair, perfect completion, and particular choice of clothing, or lack of he did not find her attractive. "Kagome's hurt. Help her." he ordered with a growl.

The demoness focused her eyes on Kagome. "A human" she scoffed as she walked into the room "Are you going soft" she mocked cocking and eyebrow in his direction.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand reached out and wrapped around her neck and lifted her off the floor. "I don't have time to deal with you." he said tightening his grip on her through cutting off her air supply, causing her to gasp in shock. "Either help her, or die now those are your only options." he said throwing her to Kagome's bedside. Kyrie hit the floor and her hands quickly found her throat and she began to breathe heavily. She saw the frustration and anger in Sesshomaru's eyes and quickly turned to the girl.

She saw the wound and knew exactly what kind of poison it was, but it was a miracle that this human was still alive. She turned around to Sesshomaru who was breathing down her neck. "Out" she ordered.

"What" he asked in total disbelief.

"If you want me to help her then you need to get out of the way so I can do my job" she said glaring at him.

Sesshomaru held eye contact for a couple of seconds before storming out of the room and into the hallway, where the door was slammed shut behind him.


	25. Chapter 24 Unexpected Turn

Miroku and Sango were up shortly before sunrise. They didn't have too much longer before they were able to reach Totosi's.

Sango hadn't been able to sleep all night. She kept wondering about Kagome and Inuyasha. What if they weren't able to help Inuyasha? What if he was stuck that way forever? The thought caused her to shiver in fear.

"Are you cold?" asked Miroku wrapping his arms around Sango's shoulders.

"No, I'm just thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Hey, they'll be all right" he said giving her a tight squeeze.

Sango smiled and nodded her head. Suddenly she frowned again. How could she be so happy? Two of her best friend's lives were at stake and she was having fun and laughing. She mentally scolded herself. How could she have forgotten about what they were here to do? She wasn't here to fall in love with Miroku. She was here to help Inuyasha, but somehow she just found herself smiling around Miroku. No. She told herself sternly, she couldn't think about him now, she had to help Kagome and Inuyasha, then, and only then would she allow herself to think about Miroku, but not until.

She pulled out of Miroku's embrace.

"What's wrong" he asked concerned.

"Nothing" she said sternly. She hadn't meant for it to come out mean, it just did.

Miroku didn't say anything he just watched as Sango continued to ignore him. He wanted to know what it was he had done, but right now obviously wasn't the time for questions.

Sesshomaru had been pacing the hallway in front of the door for hours now. He'd lost all track of time. He was lost in his thoughts, only to be pulled out by Kyrie's people coming in and out of the room. He stopped pacing and watched as an old woman came out shaking her head as she walked away. Sesshomaru started his pacing again.

She was punishing him. He'd forgotten about her, and she was punishing him for it. He'd forgotten...until he'd seen Kagome in that dress. He'd pushed it so far back into his mind that he had begun to think it never really happened.

A deep growl emitted from Sesshomaru's throat, scaring off a demon trying to pass through the hall. This is why he hated humans! They're so vurnable and fragile. "There to weak" he growled finally standing still.

His face fell into sadness. Akira had been no exception. She had also been weak. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall next to the door. As soon as the poison had reached her blood stream she hadn't had a chance. She was just a weak human, but still...he had lo...

Suddenly the door beside him opened, startling him slightly. He turned to see Kyrie leaning against the doorframe staring at him. "Is she all right?" he asked pushing himself off the wall trying to regain his composure.

"She'll be fine" she sighed. "Ya' know she was real lucky. Most others would have given in to it before it had gotten this far." She pushed herself up off the doorframe. "It'll take a little while longer till she's completely healed, but she'll defiantly make it" she said starting to walk past him. She stopped next to him. "You like her don't you?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru was shocked. Did he? Kyrie let a sad smile form on her lips "Good luck" she said before she walked off.

What had she meant by good luck? He shook the thought out of his head and walked into the room shutting the door behind him. He walked over to her bedside and looked down at her. She was beautiful. He reached down to stroke her cheek and froze inches from her face. Instead of seeing Kagome he saw Akira. He pulled his hand away swiftly and looked back down to see Kagome. He took his clawed hand and brought it nervously through his hair. What was going on with him? Was he going crazy? He turned around and left the room.


	26. Chapter 25 Inside Inuyasha

Kouga was leaning against a tree facing the direction of the hut that Inuyasha was locked up in. A loud noise was coming from the hut as Inuyasha ran into the walls and was continuously being thrown back. Kouga rubbed his temples. He'd been at it for at least three hours and he noise was starting to give him a headache. He glared at the hut as another loud bang sounded. ' Didn't he understand there was no way out? ' As if to his question the noise stopped. "Finally" he said letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. Now the only thing missing was his beloved Kagome. He opened his eyes and looked at the sky. He hoped she was alright. He would never forgive himself if anything had happened to her. He should have fought Naraku for Kagome instead of Sesshomaru. She was his woman after all.

"Are ye alright?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered as Keade walked up next to him.

"I see he has stopped struggling." She said taking in the fact that it was quiet.

"For the moment anyway." He stated starting to ignore the old woman and returning to his own thoughts. Keade seemed to notice this and nodded her head silently. She did a quick prayer over the hut making sure the seal was still strong enough to keep him locked away and then left the demon to his thoughts.

Inside the hut a tired Inuyasha was on the floor breathing heavily. His blood red eyes started to fade, but quickly regained their color. His breathing started to get heavier. There was a demon close and he wanted to kill it. He started to get up "Kill!" the voice yelled strongly through his head. At the same time a voice also yelled "NO!" He stopped trying to get up. No, he wasn't suppose to fight the demon screamed his mind as his eyes started to fade, but an even stronger voice drowned out the other, "Kill!" it screamed into his mind. He hesitated still hearing the echo of his conscious. As if he had no control of his body or thoughts he ran back into the wall of the hut and instantly being thrown back by the spirit scrolls. By the time he hit the floor his eyes were once again blood red and the small echo of his conscious had been completely chocked out by the stronger voice yelling "Kill".

Shippo was almost to Sesshomaru's castle. He could finally see it now all he had to do was sneak in and talk to Kagome. He hoped Inuyasha and the others were okay and wondered if they knew he was gone yet. He brushed the thought from his head, they were too worried about everything else they hadn't really noticed him since Kagome was kidnapped. He focused on his surroundings he had to find where Kagome was before he was caught by Sesshomaru.


	27. Chapter 26 No Hope

Miroku and Sango finally made it to Totosi's. Miroku and Sango still hadn't spoken to each other since that morning and Miroku still didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Hello?! Totosi?" Sango called as they walked into the cave. "Hello!"

"I'm here, I'm here" he said walking towards them. HE looked around "Where are the others?" he asked shocked not to see Inuyasha.

"Well that's what we've come to talk to you about" said Miroku in answer to his question.

Totosi looked at them questioningly for a moment before sitting down. "What's happened now?" he said in his coarse, rough voice, as he sighed.

Sango and Miroku sat down across from him and Miroku explained about what had happened the last couple of days. Totosi quietly listened as they explained how the Tetsiga had not transformed Inuyasha back to his original form.

"So we were wondering if you knew what was wrong with him?" Sango asked after they had finished their story.

Totosi stood up. "Oh, my. Oh, my." he said starting to pace around the cave.

"What is it?" asked Sango as both she and Miroku stood.

"Oh. This isn't good. Not good at all." he said.

"Well what is it?" asked Miroku "What's wrong with him?"

Totosi stopped pacing and looked at them. "What's happened is his demon blood has completely taken over his human soul." he said.

"Wh...What!" said Sango and Miroku at the same time taking a step back.

"I warned you of this, and now it's to late." scolded Totosi.

"Well isn't there anything we can do for him?" asked Sango worriedly.

Totosi slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do for him now. It's a terrible loss, I'm sorry."

Sango was speechless. There was nothing they could do for their friend? That couldn't be. There had to be something they could do.

They reluctantly left Totosis's cave. "Miroku, what are we going to do?" asked Sango. He just shrugged "Miroku?" she persisted.

"I don't know Sango!" he yelled turning back to look at her. "I don't have the answers to everything" he immediately regretted yelling at her. He watched as her face grew hard with anger.

"Kilila!" she called. Kilila walked up to her and she climbed on. She waited for Miroku, still glaring at him.

Miroku looked at her with disbelief on his face. She hadn't said anything. "Forget it" he said turning around and walking off.

Sango watched with anger in her eyes. What was his problem? Ya' know what. She didn't care right now. If Miroku wanted to act like that he could she wouldn't lose any sleep over it.

Miroku walked off. He couldn't believe it. Here he had thought that something was starting to form between them. He slowed down and sighed. She just wanted to help Inuyasha. He had an idea, for that thought. He decided it was time to pay his dad's old friend a visit.


	28. Chapter 27 New Friend

Kagome turned over. She became aware of her side, but it didn't hurt as much as before. She opened her eyes to see the sun shining in through the window. She remembered seeing Sesshomaru running towards her at the dinner table, but that was the last thing she remembered. She was suddenly aware of her stomach growling she couldn't remember when she'd eaten last, but she was hungry.

She started to sit up. She was about to get out of bed to search for some food, when she heard the door open. She looked up to see a demon with long red hair and soft blue eyes.

"See you're finally awake" she said. She caught the confused look on her face. "My names' Kyrie" she said. "I work with Sesshomaru" she added. She watched as her face cleared, showing she understood.

"My name's Kagome" she said.

"I know." There was an awkward silence. "Your probably hungry." she said.

"Yeah" replied Kagome as her stomach growled.

"Well let's fix that." she said stepping out into the hall. "Jaken" she called

"Yes?" he asked turning to her. "Bring some, food up here Kagome's hungry"

"Why do I always get stuck doing everything" he murmured under his breath as he walked down the stairs.

Kyrie stepped back into the room and walked over to Kagome. "How's your side felling by the way." she asked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused again at her question. Then as if realizing she was talking about the wound "Oh, Yeah. It's feeling a lot better."

"Good" replied the demoness. "You don't know how lucky you are. With poison that strong you're lucky to be alive.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome once again confused.

Kyrie sighed. "When I said I work with Sesshomaru, I guess I kinda' lied. I really work for him." she stopped to make sure she understood. "I'm like the expert on poison's and other things like that." Kagome nodded her head to show she understood so far.

"Well the wound on your side was injected with a type of poison." she said finishing up her explanation.

Kagome's face turned to complete shock as she reached down and grabbed her side.

Kyrie seemed to catch her train of thought. "Your o.k. now though"

Kagome's face relaxed. "Thank you" she said, her voice strained.

"No problem" she jumped when the door opened and Jaken came in with food. "Well here's your food. Well I'll come back and check on you later." she said walking out and closing the door behind her, leaving Kagome in the room by herself. She had planned on staying longer, but it had also been more uncomfortable than she had thought it would be.

Kagome was once again alone. She didn't know if she liked that Kyrie person. She seemed nice enough, but she also seemed really nervous. Oh, well she was too hungry to even think about it right now. She turned to the delicious smelling food, and even though she didn't know exactly what it was she was eating she didn't care because whatever it was it was delicious.


	29. Chapter 28 Sesshomarus Hate for Humans

28Sesshomaru stood in his office looking out over his land through his large window. "Akira." the name was echoing through his head. Why was he thinking about her now, after all these years? She had been a human after all. He hadn't exactly hated humans back then though. Well he defiantly hadn't hated her. Akira was what was the word special to him. Not only was she beautiful, she had a great strong-willed personality. She was...was perfect. They had spent a lot of time with each other. Even his dad had approved the relationship. He had known he liked her a lot, but he hadn't realized he'd loved her until it had been too late. By the time he had known for sure that she was the one he wanted to...no needed to spend the rest of his life with she had died. It had been that day he had turned his hatred towards humans. They were too weak to get attached to; they were to easily hurt by things. He had hated humans for a long time after that, most of the hate faded away and then he just didn't see any point in being around, or caring for the weak humans, who would die soon anyways. He'd always kept his vow though, never to fall in love again, and he hadn't. He hadn't even come close to liking someone...until...until he had gotten involved with his brothers affairs that is. Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the stonewall causing a crater to form as his hand almost broke completely through the wall. Why couldn't he keep his nose out of other peoples business? Every time he's tried to help somebody else it blew up in his face. First Akira, and now kag...He stopped his train of thought abruptly. First Akira, and last Akira, he would not subject himself to anymore pain, but as much as he hated to admit it, it was too late.

Miroku walked slowly up the steps of the temple. It was almost dark now. He had butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't been here in a long time. HE stopped at the entrance and bowed his head to say a small prayer before walking into the temple. "Soshi" he called as he walked in. HE heard some noise in the back room.

"Who's there" asked a man turning to look at his visitor. Upon seeing who it was recognition washed over his face. "Miroku? Miroku is that you?" asked the old monk with a smile.

"Yes, it's me" he said walking further into the room. The older man rushed through the room and embraced him.

"My, my, my. It's been such a long time" he pulled Miroku back to arms length. "You have grown. What are you eighteen?" he asked.

"Nineteen almost twenty actually" he answered.

"That old all ready?" said the man dropping his arms.

"Yeah, I know I'm getting old." he said with a half smile.

"No. No not at all." he replied "Your still a toddler compared to me" he laughed.

"Old for me anyway" he said glancing at his hand, now with a frown on his face.

The older monk's happy expression fell. "The last time I saw you, you had left to find the shape shifter who was responsible for that cursed hole. Tell me have you found him yet?" he asked.

"I found him, but I don't know where he is. If that makes any sense, but that's not exactly why I'm here." he said.

"Well, then come sit." he said motioning to the ground as he sat. "Tell me what it is you need, and I'll try to help you to the best of my knowledge." he said.

Miroku sat down 'to the best of my knowledge' he knew those words well. Soshie was a very good monk. He wouldn't do anything to harm a single living think, weather it be demon or not, but he was always prepared to give information to anyone who needed it, and Miroku just needed information anyway. He sighed, as he began to explain about Naraku and the others, he hoped it worked.


	30. Chapter 29 Shippo's Mission

Kagome pulled the covers tighter around her shoulders as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room. The food she had left on the table had been picked up. She stood up and walked over to the window keeping the blanket draped over her shoulders. As she walked to the window she became aware of the fact that she was still wearing the same dress from the night before. It wasn't as nice as it had been when she'd first put it on though. The side of it was slit open and you could see her bandages through the gaping hole. She didn't really care though. She watched as the sun slowly started to recede in the sky. It had been good to take a nap. It had been a while since she'd slept that well. A sad feeling over came her. What about the others? Were they o.k.? She figured they were, but she still couldn't figure out why she was here and they were...well not.

Shippo had been walking around the castle for most of the day. How was he supposed to know where Kagome was? He paused and looked up all the way to the top of the castle. He sighed. This was going to be some hard work. He started moving his eyes slowly down the side of the castle. He had to find her, but what room was she in. He paused. Wait a minute! He moved his eyes back up a little bit and stopped when he saw her. There was Kagome! He'd finally found her. He started to climb the side of the castle. He had to tell Kagome what was going on.

Kagome walked away from the window and sat on the bed. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't sure. She could go look for Sesshomaru? No, last time she did that he hadn't taken to it to well. Maybe she should look for Kyrie? Yeah, that's what she'd do. She stood up and started to walk to the door. She stopped in the middle of the room. What was that noise? And where was it coming from? She followed the noise over to the window. She went to go look out the window when the window flew open. She let out a small yelp as she stepped back. A small creature jumped through and wrapped itself around her neck. She was gripped with fear. What's going on? Her mind was racing.

"Kagome" said the familiar voice at her neck.

Recognition hit Kagome as she realized that it was Shippo. "Shippo!" she cried wrapping her arms around the kitsune.

Shippo struggled until he got out of her hold, and jumped to the floor. "Come on, come on, we gotta' go." he whined desperately.

"What do you mean Shippo? What's going on?"

"It's Inuyasha. Come on we have to hurry." he exclaimed jumping up and down and pointing out the window.

Kagome knelt down and put a restraining hand on Shippo's shoulder. "Calm down Shippo's and tell me what's wrong." she said sternly as she demanded to know what was wrong with Inuyasha.

"They...they gave him back Tetsiga and he didn't turn bake to normal." cried Shippo, tears filling his eyes. "You've gotta' help him Sa...Sango and Miroku went to Totosi, but..." He trailed off as tears started falling down his face. "You gotta' help him Kagome"

Kagome thought back to the battle with Naraku. Inuyasha hadn't transformed back? "Come on Shippo, let's go," she said grabbing hold of his hand. "She started to walk towards the door, but sopped when Shippo pulled her hand. "This ways quicker" he said pointing to the window. She hesitated. She didn't have much choice though as he blew himself out to resemble a balloon, pulling her out the window as they descended to the ground. Kagome wasn't sure what she was going to do, but hopefully she would think of something.


	31. Chapter 30 Prophesy

Miroku finished explaining about what had happened to Inuyasha by about the time the sun had gone down. There was a silence when he had finished as Soshie took in everything he had said. Miroku waited anxiously at the thoughtful expression on his friends face. After a short while he stood. He walked into the back room. Miroku got up and followed him. He stopped in the doorway and watched as the old man dug through different scrolls. He read the beginning of one and nodded as he found what he was looking for.

He handed the scroll to Miroku. "This is a prophecy made by the seers long ago. I think it will help you. You are welcome to stay for as long as you like" he added as he walked out of the room leaving Miroku alone holding the scroll in one hand.

Miroku looked down at the scroll in his hand. A prophecy? How was that supposed to help him? Well he had never steered him wrong before. Miroku sat down and gingerly unrolled the scroll. He started to read:

"We the seers, Karusie and Riska, have seen one of the supposed paths of the Shikon no Tama, which will over time, we believe, come to be known as the legend of the Sacred Jewel."

Miroku stopped reading. They had a prophecy on the jewel? He shook his head and continued to read:

"The powers of this jewel shall lay dormant in the land for years. The rumors of the jewel, over time, shall finally spread to the ears of a man whose only wish is that of a lustful glory..."

Kyrie walked into her room and flung herself on her bed. She reached for a sketchpad and a pencil that lay on the floor. She stated to sketch. Not knowing of what just letting her hand work gently across the paper. After a while the picture started to take form. She was slightly surprised to see that she was drawing a picture of Sesshomaru. She stopped drawing. She didn't understand it. He always says he hates humans, and would never waste his time on them. So why is it that he'll look twice at a human girl, but never glance at a demon? She picked up her sketchpad and threw it at her wall. He was falling in love with someone who didn't love him back. Why didn't he fall in love with someone like him? Was it so hard for him to see that she, not Kagome, but she loved him?


	32. Chapter 31 Uneasy

Kagome was losing her breath. She'd been running for hours. Shippo was in front of her, but she was barely aware of anything around her. Her mind was racing. She had to get to Inuyasha, she just had to. Her eyes started to mist over as she ran. She was scared. Oh, God was she scared. Her foot hit a root and she stumbled trying to keep her balance. She started running again with her tears finally falling. She hoped she wasn't too late.

"Were getting closer" Shippo yelled back.

Miroku's mind raced as he read the prophecy. It was basically describing Naraku and them. It even went as far as to describe Inuyasha turning into a demon, but what did the last part mean. He sat there and stared at it mulling it over in his mind. It didn't make sense. Suddenly it clicked. Miroku threw down the scroll and took a step back as if it was cursed. It couldn't be, but the more he thought of it the more sense it made. He turned around and without a word to Soshie ran out of the temple. He started running in the direction of the village. By now the sun was just abut to come up. He had to get to the village. He had to stop it. He'd wasted close to two hours thinking about what it had meant. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Sango had gotten back a couple hours ago. She stood outside watching a path that Miroku would probably take. He wasn't back yet. She sighed. So much for not losing any sleep over it. She couldn't so much as lay down. Sure he was on foot, but would it really take that long.

"It's gonna' be a while till he gets back" said Kouga behind her.

Sango jumped. "When did you get here?" she asked turning to see the wolf demon. He just shrugged in answer. "What are you doing out here?" she asked calming down. "I thought you were asleep"

"Naw, just resting my eyes" he said "I figured I go check on Inuyasha before I went to sleep." he said starting to walk in the direction of the hut. Sango followed. When they got there it was quiet.

"Well it looks like he finally go it." said Kouga referring to the fact that he wasn't running into the walls anymore. They stood there for a while in silence. "So what's going on between you and the monk?" he asked not looking at her.

Sango sighed as a guilty feeling gripped at her heart. "I don't know anymore" she said shaking her head. "Everything that's goin..." she trailed off. "It's just made everything so much more confusing." she said.

Kouga nodded. They stood there silently for a couple more minutes before Sango turned around to go back to their hut. Kouga stood looking at the hut. He took in a big whiff of the night air as he was turning around. He stopped. He could have sworn he caught the faint scent of Kagome. He shook his head. He was tired and it was late. Kagome wasn't anywhere near here. He glanced back over his shoulder towards Inuyasha. He punched aside his unease feeling and joined Sango in the hut where he tried to go to sleep.

Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. The thought was pounding inside Inuyasha's head causing his whole body to shake as he started digging furiously at the ground near the wall of the hut. If he couldn't bust his way out then he'd dig his way out.


	33. Chapter 32 Kagome's Dissapearance

Kyrie rolled over and looked at the sun as it slowly made it's ascend over the trees. She sat up. She had spent most of the night cursing Kagome for letting Sesshomaru fall in love with her. She had calmed down since then. It wasn't really Kagome's fault. She stood up and shook out her hair. If loving Kagome meant that Sesshomaru was somewhat happy then she would stand by him. She left her room and made her way to Kagome's. She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Why wasn't she answering? Kyrie turned the handle and pushed the door open slightly. Maybe she was still sleeping? She looked at the bed. Empty. She swung open the door. Empty. Where was she? Her yes fell on the open window. She wouldn't have, would she? She spun around and ran through the entire floor in search of her.

Sesshomaru was sprawled out on his bed above the covers. He lay staring at the ceiling. His eyes were burning with the lack of sleep. He had been assaulted all night long with memories of Akira, and every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, so that didn't help either. His ears picked up the pounding of feet above him. The sound got closer and closer to his door. He was about to get up when he caught Kyrie's scent. He lay back down. A few seconds later his door was thrown open, the force causing the doors to swing back and hit the wall.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru brought his hand up to rub his temples. "What" he asked in a worn out voice not bothering to mask his feelings.

Kyrie bit her lip. He looked so tired. She silently cursed Kagome again. Why was she doing this to him?

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru propping up on his elbows so he could see her. He never felt like he had to hide his feelings around her, so he never did.

Kyrie looked at the ground. That look in his eyes. She'd seen that look once before. "Kagome" she whispered.

"What about Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru starting to get aggravated.

"She's gone"

"What!" Sesshomaru yelled as he jumped from his bed. He flew up the stairs to Kagome's room with lightning speed. As he looked into her room he saw the open window. He walked quickly to the window and his noise caught the scent of Kagome and somebody else. It seemed slightly familiar, but he couldn't exactly place it, but whoever it was had some how gotten himself and Kagome out to the room and sown seven stories. He cursed under his breath as he jumped out the window in search of the injured human girl that he had developed feelings for.

Kagome was getting closer to the village she could just about see the hut Inuyasha was kept in. She was almost there. Come on Kags. She said to herself. You can make it.

Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. The thought in Inuyasha's head got stronger as his nose caught a scent coming in his direction. He was almost out, just a little bit further. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.


	34. Chapter 33 Inuyasha Vs Self

"Here, here, here" shouted Shippo jumping up and down. He was pointing at Inuyasha's hut. "He's in there."

Kagome started to walk towards the hut, then stopped. She was scared. Inuyasha was a demon and if she faced him...there was no telling what he would do. "Where are the others?" she asked Shippo. He shrugged his shoulders.

He could see sunlight. He was almost out just a couple more handfuls of dirt and he'd be free. The urge to kill had grown stronger when he'd heard a small whining voice outside the walls. He could still hear them talking. Almost out just a little further than...Kill.

"Why don't you go to the village and see if they're there" said Kagome.

"What are you going to do?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll try talking to him" she said. She had a bad feeling about being here.

"O.k." said Shippo as he started to slowly trudge his way back to the village.

Miroku could see the village now. He had expected it to be noisy. To hear screaming, but it was surprisingly calm. To calm he thought. He ran into the village and had to catch his breath. He stopped and looked around frantically for the others, the last part of the prophecy playing in his mind:

"There shall be a small battle as the demon fights his conscious. He will gain control of his thoughts after a loved one is sacrificed."

It seemed so simple now, but when he'd first read it, he hadn't understood. Where was Sango? He had to find her, and tell her what was supposed to happen to her.

Kouga shifted uneasily on his spot on the floor. Something just didn't seem right. Everything was so quit. Too quiet to be exact. It reminded him of the calm right before the storm. He didn't know what it was, but his gut told him something bad was going to happen. He watched as Sango finally sat up. "Not going to sleep?" he asked.

"No and it's to late now the suns up" she said.

Kouga saw the uneasy look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know I'm worried about Miroku I guess. He should've been back by now" she said.

Kouga's ears perked up. He heard the pound of someone's footsteps as they ran towards them. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of Miroku. He was about to tell the demon slayer when he also caught the undoubtedly scent of fear.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku running into the hut. He saw Sango sitting against the wall along with Kouga, who was on the other side of the room.

Sango stood up quickly. "Miroku" she said as relief flooded across her face.

Miroku walked swiftly over to her and embraced her. Sango blushed for a moment. Wasn't he mad at her? "I was so worried about you" said Miroku as he held his beloved.

"Me?" said Sango stepping back. "I was worried about you. What took you so long?" she asked.

Miroku brushed off the question. I stopped off at one of my father's old friends for some advice. This is what I found out." he said as he jumped into a quick explanation about the prophecy. "When it said the sacrifice of a loved one. I finally realized it meant Inuyasha was going to have to kill some one. We'll Kagome's not here and neither is Kikyo. So I didn't know anyone else he loved. Then I realized it could mean a friend and you were the only on here." he said pausing to catch his breath.

Sango was shocked. There was a prophecy? That was strange in itself, but Inuyasha killing her? She felt sick.

Miroku looked around the room. "Where's Shippo?" he asked.

"That runt?" said Kouga standing up. "Haven't seen him since about the time you guys left." He said

Sesshomaru was gaining on her. What in the world did that girl think she was doing running away? He surprised himself though. He wasn't angry. He was scared. He was scared that she was hurt.

Sango and Miroku were shocked. Where was Shippo? They couldn't believe they'd forgotten about him. Kouga's words echoed in his mind. I haven't seen him since about the time you guys left. Why did he feel so uneasy?

Kagome walked up to the door of the hut. "Inuyasha?" she said softly. She got no answer. "Inuyasha, please talk to me" she wished out loud. What was she supposed to do? She didn't know how to bring him back. Suddenly a bad feeling over came her. She quickly took a step back from the hut. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel like this? She felt like someone was watching her. She turned around as fast as she could and gasped at what she saw. There was Inuyasha! She saw the dirt on his hands and realized he must have dug his way out. What scared her though was his face. It was twisted into an evil smile and his eyes...they were...hungry...or desiring...She couldn't explain it, but it scared her. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. He cracked his fingers and the look of desire grew stronger in his eyes. He lunged at her. Kagome started to run, but didn't get very far before Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her on the ground. Before she had a chance to move Inuyasha turned her over and pinned her to the ground. Kagome was scared. What was he going to do to her? Oh, god her mind cried. Come back Inuyasha, please come back.

Inuyasha stared down at the girl underneath him. He could feel her fear coursing through her. The grin on his face grew and an evil laugh escaped his lips as he thought of all the different ways he would rip her to pieces.

"Inuyasha, please..." said the girl trailing off. "Don't you remember me?"

He hardly heard the girl. Inside his head a voice started yelling. "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" At the same time an equally loud voice yelled back. "Don't do it! What do you think our doing? She's a friend. The only one who's ever accepted you. Don't do it!" The other voice argued back. "Do it! You know you want to. Can't you feel it? That feeling of power? She's a mere human. No one will care." "Don't do it. Don't you can't. Don't" the voice started to fade as the other voice shouted at the top of its lungs. "Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"

Before Inuyasha even knew what was going on he raised one clawed hand and aimed.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Kagome's blood curdling cry of pain. His head started to spin. What happened? What's going on? "Kagome!" he cried out picking up speed. "I'm coming, hold on" he murmured under his breath. "I'm almost there"

"Miroku, Sango, Kouga!" shouted Shippo walking into the hut.

"Shippo where on Earth have you been?" demanded Miroku.

Before Shippo could answer they all heard a scream of pain.

"What the..." said Miroku, Sango, and Kouga turning to look in the direction they heard the scream. It all hit them. "Kagome!" shouted Kouga running out of the hut closely followed by the others.

Miroku was struck with the prophecy again:

"There shall be a small battle as the demon fights his conscious. He will gain control of his thoughts after a loved one is sacrificed"

Then the rest came flooding in:

"The sacrifice will be caused by the pure and innocent intentions of a young friend, but there will be a sacrifice none the less"

They made it to the hut at just about the same time as Sesshomaru, and what they saw shocked them all to the very core.


	35. Chapter 34 Kagome Dead!

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was frozen in that one spot and try as he might, he couldn't get himself to move. Anger slowly started to make its way through his blood stream.

Miroku couldn't believe it. He stood in complete shock at the scene laid out in front of him. He felt Sango's hand grasp his arm as her knees buckled.

Sango grabbed hold of Miroku. She felt sick, really sick. What happened? What did he do? Why was Kagome here anyway? She almost fell as a wave of nausea over came her.

Kouga stood speechless. There right in front of him was his beloved Kagome. She wasn't happy, she wasn't glad; she didn't have a warm smile on her face. She...she wasn't anything. She was unconscious and covered in blood! A loud growl escaped from his lips as his eyes landed on the filthy dog demon, who had Kagome's precious blood dripping from his fingers.

Inuyasha made eye contact first with Sesshomaru, his hand still up ready for another attack. His attention was averted to Kouga as he growled. He saw Miroku and Sango, who were looking at him with horror in their eyes. He saw Shippo, who was holding onto Sango crying. Why...why was Shippo crying? Why were Sango and Miroku looking at him like that? Everything started to spin. Where was the smell of blood coming from? He looked down at his hands. It was coming from him! But whose blood was it? The scent it was familiar, but...wh...Kagome!

His eyes turned back to their golden color, his claws retracted slightly, and the marks on his face disappeared. He stood up and took a step back. What happened? Why was she like that? He looked back down at his hands and saw the blood. A small painful cry escaped through his lips as he realized...it had been him. He went to take a step back, but his feet were numb and he couldn't feel them. His eyes remained on Kagome. Nausea over came him as the thought of what he had obviously done become clearer. He tripped and fell backwards as he attempted to take another step back and failed.

Sesshomaru rushed towards Kagome and knelt down next to her. He was soon accompanied by Kouga, Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Is she o.k.? Will she live?" asked a scared Sango still gripping to Miroku for support.

"I can't tell there's too much blood" said Sesshomaru trying desperately to find a pulse.

"That sick dog!" exclaimed Kouga. "If she's dead I swear on my grave he'll never forget it! Never!" he growled anger and concern both flashing through his eyes.

Kouga's words echoed through his head. "If she's dead" Inuyasha couldn't hold it in. He turned to the side and puked.

Miroku looked up from Kagome to look at Inuyasha. He disengaged himself from Sango and went over to Inuyasha. Sango turned and watched. Miroku patted Inuyasha, who was still on all fours breathing heavily, on the back. At his touch Inuyasha pulled away quickly and backed away from him.

"Inuya..." Miroku said before he was cut off.

"Don't come near me. Just leave me alone" said Inuyasha bringing his knees to his chest and looking away.

"Inuyasha you didn't know" said Miroku taking a step closer.

Inuyasha jumped up. "Stay Away!" he yelled as Miroku took another step closer.

"She's alive" said Sesshomaru "Just barely, but she's alive" he said glaring at his despicable brother.

Inuyasha stared into the accusing eyes of his older brother. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out of there. He turned around and took off running.

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku cried after him.

"Don't bother about him" said Kouga turning back to Kagome "That mutt's not worth it"


	36. Chapter 35 Attending Kagome

Inuyasha ran. He didn't know what else to do. He tripped over a root and flew into the God Tree. He didn't get up. His body slowly started to shake as he tried to bite back his tears. HE couldn't believe it. He'd hurt Kagome, and almost killed her. His tears started to fall down his face. He reached inside the sleeve of his shirt, and pulled out the small locket he found when Kagome had jumped in the well ready to leave them forever. He remembered back to the day when she'd pushed him into the river. That had been the best day of his life. She was happy. He remembered her smile and...and he remembered the kiss. Fresh tears started to fall. He'd caused her so much pain. She had trusted him and he'd betrayed her. She must hate him. HE tried to regain control of himself, but failed miserably. He brought his knees up to his chest, and hid his tear stained face.

Sesshomaru gently picked up the unconscious form of Kagome.

"Here" said Sango "Bring her to Keade. She'll know what to do"

Sesshomaru followed. He didn't know how skilled this Keade woman was, but he had no other choice at the moment.

"Keade!" cried Sango rushing into her hut.

"What is it child? What was all that noise coming from Inuyasha's hut?" she asked concerned. She gasped when she saw Kagome. "Oh, dear. What happened?" exclaimed the old priestess.

"That mutt brain Inuyasha is what happened." scowled Kouga walking in behind Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?" she said questioningly.

"That doesn't matter right now" said Sesshomaru laying Kagome softly onto the ground. "All that matters is that Kagome gets well" he said.

"Of, course" said Keade bending over the girl examining her wounds. She looked up. "Sango, I will need your help."

Sango nodded.

"Boys" said Keade looking at Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. "I'm afraid you will have to leave."

"Why?!" the shouted.

Sango started pushing Miroku and Kouga out. She didn't dare lay a finger on Sesshomaru. "Why do you think?" she said sternly. "We have to clean off all of her wounds"

A blush appeared on both Sesshomaru's and Kouga's cheeks. "Why Sango?" exclaimed Miroku. "You know I only have eyes for you" he said in a silky voice.

"Out" yelled Sango pulling Miroku by the ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Sango that hurts" complained Miroku as he was dragged outside. Kouga and Sesshomaru obediently followed behind her.

"What can I do?" asked Shippo.

Keade seemed surprised at the small voice. Then looked down to see Shippo. "It might be best if you join Miroku and the others outside." she said gently.

Shipp nodded and passed Sango coming in on his way out. "What do you want me to do?" asked Sango walking up to Kagome, Keade was silent for a moment as she continued to examine the girl in front of her. "Send one of the men to gather up some water. The first thing we need to do is clean all the blood so we can see exactly where the wounds are."

Sango nodded and walked to the door. "Miroku!"

"Yes" he said coming over to her.

"Could you go get some water? We need to get Kagome cleaned up" she said.

"Of, course" said Miroku. He was about to turn away when he stopped. "Sango" she looked up at him. "Try not to get too stressed. It may look really bad right now, but everything will be fine." he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't forget. I'm here when you need me" he said before he turned around and walked off scooping up a bucket on his way out.

Sango's face relaxed slightly as she thanked Miroku in her mind. She went back into the hut to help Keade.

"That stupid mutt. That good for nothing dog. This is all his fault. All of it is" muttered Kouga as he walked back and forth in front of the hut. "Stupid, stupid dog" he spat bitterly. "Good for noth..." he was cut off as a hand wrapped around his throat and flung him against a tree.

"What was that for!" shouted Kouga jumping up and glaring at Sesshomaru. Suddenly he realized he was glaring at Sesshomaru Lord of the Westland's. He stood his ground as Sesshomaru glared daggers into him. He could almost feel the icy daggers being thrown at him.

"You are most annoying wolf." said Sesshomaru. His icy, cool, casual, and deadly tone returning. "If you do not remain quiet I will kill you" he said with ease as if it was no big deal.

Kouga gulped and sat down leaning against the tree. O.k. that definably sounded like the personality he'd heard of.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he'd just done that. He felt like it was Inuyasha's fault; in face he was practically blaming Inuyasha in the depths of his mind, but to hear the wolf saying it. He didn't know. All he knew was he didn't want to hear him being accused by the wolf. He hadn't been himself after all. Right.


	37. Chapter 36 Shippo's Guilt

Miroku handed Sango the bucket filled with water.

"Thank you" said Sango quickly, then rushing back inside.

Miroku walked over to Kouga and Sesshomaru. He had expected to hear Kouga complaining about something, but he wasn't. Miroku stood there for a while. No one said anything. He started feeling a little awkward. "So..." He turned to Kouga. "Why are you so quite all of a sudden?"

Kouga opened his mouth to answer when he caught sight of Sesshomaru looking at him. He closed his mouth. It obviously hadn't been an empty threat.

Miroku caught the exchange of eye contact. HE looked at Kouga and then at Sesshomaru. Still no one said anything.

"Kouga was saying it was all Inuyasha's fault that Kagome was like this. Sesshomaru go mad and flung him against that tree over there and said if he said another word he'd kill him" stated Shippo looking at Miroku.

"Right" he said looking back and forth between the two demons. "Makes perfect sense." he sighed as he sat down. "Sesshomaru caring about Inuyasha, and Kouga taking threats sitting down. That's right everything makes absolute perfect sense. "He closed his eyes. He felt Shippo crawl into his lap. He opened his eyes and looked down.

"Miroku is Kagome gonna' be o.k.?" asked the tiny kitsune, his eyes filling with tears.

Both demons focused their attention on the monk at the small fox's question.

"She'll be fine" said Miroku patting his friend on the head.

Shippo started crying. "I...I...I'm sorry...I...I didn't want her to get hurt." he cried. "She'd been able to change him back before. I thought she'd be able to do it again." He buried his face in Miroku's robes. "I'm so sorry."

Miroku was a little stunned, but soon recovered from his shock. "Shippo you have nothing to apologize for."

"But it's all my fault." he said trying to sniff back his tears.

"No, it's not your fault. It would have happened weather you'd been here or not." he lied to the small demon. Truth be told, if Shippo hadn't gotten Kagome, Inuyasha would still be a demon.

He was grateful though. They had gotten there right before he'd delivered his final blow. He didn't know, but maybe seeing all of them there had brought him back sooner. He didn't really care. As long as Kagome was alive and Inuyasha was back to normal it really didn't matter.

His train of thought slipped over to Inuyasha as the small demon in his lap began to calm down. He'd seen Inuyasha by the God Tree when he'd gone to fetch the water. HE had almost stopped to talk to 

him, but...There had been something different about him. He had been crying, but that hadn't been it. His aura. It had been different. He would have stopped either way, but...he didn't know how to approach this kinda' of situation. He had no comforting advice to give. He was a guy after all. Maybe he'd have Sango talk to him later. Yeah that's what he'd do. Tell Sango. Later. The monk drifted off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 37 Sango's Suspisions

Sango and Keade had finally stopped most of the blood flow. They both began to wash the blood off of Kagome's body. Her wounds were horrible. She had three large claw marks slashed across her chest, those were the deepest. She had a couple of shallow cuts going across one side of her face. She had slash marks all down her arms as well.

"Look here" said Keade directing Sango's view to Kagome's side.

"What is it?" asked Sango looking at the wound.

"This is not a recent wound; in fact it's in the process of healing"

Sango scrunched her eyebrows together as she thought. From what she could remember Kagome hadn't been wounded recently. Something deemed to click. "You think Sesshomaru could have done it?" she asked.

"Aye he could have done it there is no doubt about that, but would he have done it, that my child is the question ye should be asking"

They returned to stitching up, and cleaning Kagome's wounds. When they had finished they gently dressed Kagome into a pair of Kikyo's old clothing, Sango helping as best she could with her good arm.

"You should let the others know she is o.k." said Keade.

"Right." Sango nodded and walked outside. To her surprise it was close to sundown.

"How is she?" asked Kouga jumping up and talking for the first time since the threat. Sesshomaru took a step forward and fixed his eyes on the demon slayer.

"She'll be o.k." she said. "It will be a while till she's back to normal, but she should be fine." she said.

A relieved Kouga walked past Sango and into the hut to watch over his woman. Sango had her eyes fixed on Sesshomaru as she thought about the wound on Kagome's side. HE seemed to care about her, but then how did she get the wound.

"Naraku"

She jumped when she realized Sesshomaru had talked. "Excuse me?" she asked at his strange remark.

"The wound on Kagome's side that is in the process of healing." he paused. "It was Naraku" he remarked at her confused expression. He got annoyed when her confused expression did not clear. "Before the battle he clawed her in the side" he paused as the girl nodded remembering. "At that time he poisoned her. We did not discover it until last evening." he said wrapping up his explanation.

Sango understood now. She remembered when Naraku clawed her and she wouldn't doubt he would poison her either. What disturbed her was how Sesshomaru knew what she had been thinking. "How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked taken aback at the thought that he could possibly read her mind.

"It is one thing all of you humans have in common" he said. "You show your thoughts and feelings on your face."

"But how did you know I was thinking about that certain wound on Kagome?" she asked understanding that they showed their feelings, but you couldn't read their thoughts.

"Because of the way you were glaring at me" he said.

Sango was shocked. She hadn't meant to glare at him.

"If you'll excuse me" said Sesshomaru walking past her to see Kagome for himself.


	39. Chapter 38 Sleep Walking

Sango yawned as Sesshomaru walked out of view. Man was she tired. It felt like she hadn't slept in forever. How long ago had it been when all of this had started? She couldn't remember. Sango heard a noise. "What was that" she whispered turning around looking for the culprit. She focused her hearing on the noise. It sounded like...like...Her eyes fell on Miroku...snoring. She smiled. There he was asleep sitting up with Shippo curled up in his lap. She walked over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Miroku, Miroku" she whispered as she gently shook him.

"Hmm." he said his eyes not opening.

"Come on let's go inside, it will be more comfortable than sleeping sitting up."

"O.k." he mumbled.

Sango waited, but he didn't' move. "Miroku" she said again. She heard the snoring start again. "Oh, come on Miroku" she said shaking him again.

"Yeah" he said opening his eyes slightly.

"Come on" said Sango lifting up Shippo into her arms and grabbing Miroku's hand. With some difficulty she managed to get Miroku to his feet.

"Where are we going?" asked Miroku half asleep.

"I already told you. Inside" she answered as she took hold of this arm and started to lead him in the direction of the cabin next to where Kagome was.

"That's nice" said Miroku groggily.

Sango looked at him, and sighed. "You haven't gotten much sleep either have you?" she asked. He didn't answer.

"Crying" said Miroku as he walked.

"Huh? What was that?" asked Sango as she looked at the half sleeping monk.

"Don't know what to say" he yawned.

"Don't know what to say about what?" she asked. "Who's crying?" she asked very confused at the moment. He didn't answer her though. She shook her head. Must be sleep talking.

They reached the cabin and Sango helped Miroku get comfortable on the floor and then putting a blanket on over him. Shippo snuggled up close to Miroku.

Miroku opened his eyes and caught Sango's in his own. "Hey" he said.

"Hey" said Sango.

Miroku looked around the room. "How'd I get here?" he asked

"You walked." said Sango.

"Oh." he yawned.

"You've gotta' be tired you should get some rest." said Sango.

"Sango" called Miroku as she stood up.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Could you talk to Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Uh." Sango hesitated.

"He was by the God tree. I didn't know what to say" he said as his eyes started to close.

Sango remembered what Miroku had said earlier. "Crying." "Didn't know what to say" obviously he'd been talking about Inuyasha.

"I'll try" she said leaning down and kissing Miroku on the cheek. "You just get some rest." By the time she reached the door he was already lightly snoring. She sighed again as she walked outside. Talk to Inuyasha? Well what was she supposed to say? She didn't know how to deal with this situation any better than Miroku did. She shivered as the crisp air blew threw her hair. She yawned once more. She walked back inside. Maybe she'd talk to him in the morning right now she just wanted to sleep.


	40. Chapter 39 Apologies

As Miroku slowly drifted out of his sound sleep he was aware of someone lying next to him. He opened his eyes to see who it was. He was pleased yet shocked at the same time to know that Sango was the one laying next to him. He watched as Sango yawned and opened her eyes. "Good morning" said Miroku brightly.

Sango looked around and sat up blushing. "I'm sorry" she said. "It was the only blanket."

"Its fine" said Miroku as he stretched his arms and yawned. His eyes landed on the ceiling. He looked around and noticed the walls. He sat up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Ahh, for the third time were inside and we walked" she said sounding very annoyed.

Miroku had no idea what she was talking about "third time?" he asked still confused.

A smile spread across Sango's face. "I told you two times last night once when we were walking here and once again five minutes later."

Miroku scrunched his eyes together, and then finally shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't remember walking here, but it didn't matter. He smiled "Well...Um... sorry"

"It's o.k. I forgive you."

There was an awkward silence.

"Sango, about earlier." said Miroku "at Totosis's. I'm"

"Don't say it" Sango cut in. "It was my fault, and I'm sorry. You had every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry" she said again.

"Well than" said Miroku leaning over to her. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I forgive you" he said smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you" she whispered softly.

They were brought out of their trance by a loud crashing noise coming from the next hut where Kagome was staying. They exchanged quick glances before they ran next door.

"What is going on in here?" yelled Miroku as Sango and he entered the room.

"Help, Help, Help" cried Shippo as he ran into Sango's arms.

Another crash was heard.

"Hey both of you stop it now your going to end up hurting Kagome!" yelled Sango this time at the two demons.

Both Kouga and Sesshomaru froze. Kouga not having a choice. Kouga's back was planted in the wall with Sesshomaru's hand at his neck, his poison fingers ready to strike at the slightest movement.

"What is the matter with you two" demanded Sango angrily. Neither one answered. A dead silence felled the air as the demons continued their fight with glares. "Both of you out now" demanded Sango.

Sesshomaru gave one last glare before throwing Kouga to the ground and walking out of the cabin.

Kouga slowly stood up his hand holding his side that had been injured in the brawl. He looked up at Sango with a silent triumph as he went to sit by Kagome. Before he got two steps Sango's sharp words reached his ears.

"You too, out!" Kouga turned to look at her. "Now" she demanded.

Kouga walked out of the cabin muttering under his breath about the cursed Lord of the Western Lands.

The weight and stress of all that had happened seemed to fall heavily back onto Sango and Miroku's shoulders.

"So how's Kagome?" asked Miroku walking over to his friend.

"She'll survive" said Sango heavily.

"Why don't you take a break? I'll watch over Kagome for a while." offered Miroku.

Sango nodded. "Thanks Miroku" before walking out of the cabin. She began to thing of Miroku's request. What was she possibly going to say to Inuyasha?


	41. Chapter 40 Sesshomaru's Past

Sesshomaru walked away from the hut as fast as he could. He walked into the forest and kept walking. He didn't stop until he was deep in the heart of the forest. He was panicking. What was wrong with him? He didn't understand why he'd blown up like that. The wolf, that aggravating wolf! He'd blamed Inuyasha again, but that wasn't what had gotten to him. He'd called Kagome his woman. But why had that bothered him? He was confused, and he hated being confused. He threw his fist into a tree nearby. The tree made a deafing CRAK as it splintered and feel to pieces on the ground around him. FEELINGS! That's what was wrong with him. He was obtaining feelings. This thought provoked anger. He had not gotten the nickname ' The Prince of Ice ' because he had feelings. He was supposed to be cold, evil, unfeeling, and uncaring. So why was that changing now? Why was he suddenly having all of these feelings again. In the past week, no take that back the past couple of days he'd felt concern, worry, protective, brotherly, happy, and even dare he say it...No! He stopped his thoughts he hadn't felt love and he wouldn't even think of it. Ever since he'd seen Kagome something inside of him seemed to snap, to release all of these feelings. Maybe it was because she reminded him so much of Akira. Not that she looked anything like her, but just in the fact that she acted like her. She was nice, caring, but at the same time strong - willed. As if she wasn't afraid of much anything. No! He yelled at himself again. He wasn't going to think about her. But he couldn't stop the memory from filling his head.

flashback

"My Lord why are we out here?" asked Jaken as he followed Sesshomaru down a path leading to a small town.

"Because Jaken I wanted to get out of that place. It's absolutely boring there is nothing to do." answered Sesshomaru.

"But My Lord" whined Jaken more to himself than to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just sighed and rolled his eyes at his servant. It was true thought the place was quiet boring, but that wasn't the reason he was out. The Lord of the West had come to converse with his father on matters that Sesshomaru personally cared nothing about. The Lord of the West thought had not failed to bring his son. Sesshomaru hated him, and in order to keep his temper under control he had left. If he had not come out here nothing would have been able to keep him from killing the so called ' Prince of the West ', but killing him would throw the two houses into war, something, according to is father, that was to be avoided at all costs. So he was here, and it wasn't a bad day out either. In fact it was a very nice day. Sesshomaru heard a faint scream. He ran off in the direction of the noise.

"Hey put that down right this instant!" cried a girl quiet seriously.

"What if I don't?" asked a man grabbing hold of the girl and pulling her close to him. "What are you gonna' do 'bout it?" he asked.

"Let go of me!" yelled the girl trying to pull away from him.

"Hey where you trying to go?" he laughed not letting go of her wrists. The men standing around them started to laugh as she continued to try to escape.

She screamed as she felt someone try to lift her skirt. She jumped away from the man as best she could while the other man still had hold of her. "Pig!" she spat at the man. This just caused more laughs at the men.

The man holding her put both of her wrists in one hand.

"Let me go!" she hollered again at the man

He pulled her close to him again in one quick jerk holding her hands above her head. "Well you're a feisty one now aren't you" he said laughing. "I like 'em when there feisty" he said. He leaned down and planted his lips firmly on her's and stuck his tongue in her mouth as she tried to scream.

She kicked him square in the shin. He pulled away, and yelped in pain. "Wench!" he yelled taking the back of his hand slapping her across the face. His hand letting go of her's causing her to fall to the ground. The man fell on top of her pinning her to the ground.

He heard one of his men cry out and looked up to see two of his men laying on the ground screaming in pain as blood fell freely from there wounds. Past them though he saw Sesshomaru.

"I you value your life you will get off of this young lady and run" said Sesshoamaru angrily.

"It's the price everybody run" one of the men cried. The man let go of the girl and stumbled away with the rest of his men.

The girl was about to get up when she saw a hand in front of her. She took it gratefully and stood up. "Thank you Sesshomaru" she said.

"You will address him as Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Jaken at the girl.

"I'm sorry" said the girl looking to the toad, "but I do not consider him to be my Lord" she snapped. "And neither do I take orders from a toad."

"Why you!" shouted Jaken "You'll..."

"Jaken!" said Sesshomaru "Be quiet."

"But my Lord" Jaken quickly shut up as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What's your name?" asked Sesshomaru. He was quiet intrigued by this human.

"Akira" she said.

"Akira" repeated Sesshomaru. "May I walk you home?" he asked politely.

She nodded. 'You may" she said as she smiled.

end flashback

Sesshomaru leaned his forehead against a tree as he fought back a knot in his throat. "What is wrong with me" he whispered hoarsely.


	42. Chapter 41 Inuyasha's Guilt

Sango walked through the woods. Miroku had said that Inuyasha was by the God tree, so she was walking in that direction. As she got closer and closer to the tree the more she hoped that Inuyasha wasn't there. She had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what to say. I mean how do you know what to say to someone about something like that. She paused in her step and gulped before pushing herself forward the last couple of steps that would bring her to the tree. She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see him. She was about to turn away when a noise caught her ear. She walked closer to the tree. The noise sounded like it was coming from the tree. She stopped abruptly. It was crying. Miroku had said he'd been crying, but she could never really think that he would be crying. After seeing him go through so many battles, heartache, and almost losing his life. She didn't think he could cry. Never before had she seen him cry. She walked around the tree so she could see him. He jumped up when he caught sight of her. His arm wiped across his face brushing back the tears.

"What are you doing here?" he asked hoarsely looking at the ground.

"Inuyasha" she said taking a step towards him. She couldn't stand to see her friend this way.

Inuyasha took a quick step away from her. "Stay away!" he said raising his voice, and looking at Sango with fear in his eyes and voice.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Sango. "I'm not going to hurt you" said Sango confused at his actions.

"No" said Inuyasha "I might hurt you" he said

"What are you talking about?" asked Sango restraining herself from taking a step forward

He pointed towards the village. "You saw" said Inuyasha chocking on his hidden tears. "You saw what I did to her."

"Inuyasha" said Sango quietly, but he continued.

"She almost died!" he yelled "And I did it" a few tears broke past there hidden shield and fell down his cheeks.

Sango took a step towards Inuyasha again.

"S...Stay away!" said Inuyasha taking a step back, but Sango kept walking towards him causing him to walk backwards.

"Inuyasha it's not your fault. You weren't yourself."

"Stay Away!" he yelled again, but no as loud or as forceful. "Stay Away" he said again as she kept walking towards him.

"You couldn't control it." she said.

"But I could!" yelled Inuyasha freezing Sango in her tracts.

"What!?" asked Sango shocked. She obviously had heard him wrong.

"But I could" more tears fell down his face.

"Could have what?" asked Sango softly.

"Could have stopped" he whispered. "I could have kept from doing it, but I...it felt..." he stopped. "There was a voice" he said. "I was still there in my head" he said looking up at Sango as if begging her to understand. "I...I knew what I was doing" he said looking away.

"Inuyasha" she said again hoping he wasn't serious about what he was telling her.

"Go away Sango before I end up hurting you" he turned away. "I don't want you to get hurt so just please leave me alone."

Sango didn't know what to do. He'd known. Surely he hadn't known what he was doing. She stood there looking at his back for a minute and could make out the shaking of his shoulders as he cried soundlessly waiting for Sango to leave. She turned around and started walking numbly towards the village. There was no way he could have known what he was doing, but he'd said he'd known. She was confused and shocked. She didn't know what to believe.


	43. Chapter 42 Conversation

Sesshoamaru jumped when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He cursed himself for not sensing the person earlier. He was the demon slayer called Sango stumble from the bushes. "What are you doing here?" asked Sesshomaru forcing up his guard.

"I was just walking back to the village." she said as if side tracked by something else as she stared at the ground with a blank expression.

"The village is that way" pointed Sesshomaru indicating an alternate direction.

"Huh?" said Sango looking up and at the direction he was pointing in. "Yeah" she said. She didn't move to leave.

"Are you alright?" he forced himself to ask.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she replied still unmoving.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. "What's wrong?" he said not forcing himself quiet as hard.

Sango was quiet for a moment as if debating something. "I just talked to Inuyasha" she said.

"Did you now?" said Sesshomaru letting his composure fall slightly and leaned against a tree, waiting for Sango to continue.

"Yeah" she said looking down at the ground. Silence again. If he really wanted to know about Inuyasha he'd ask her.

"Well" Sesshomaru persisted. "How is he?"

"Oh, I don't know" said Sango as she started to break down. "He won't let anybody near him. He said that he hurt Kagome and doesn't want to hurt anyone else."

"Well that would be expected" said Sesshomaru shifting his weight onto his other let. Sango was getting to the point of almost being hysterical and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"But it wasn't him" she persisted. "I mean we all saw him right? He was still in his demon form right?" she asked almost pleading.

Sesshomaru noted the desperation in her eyes. "What hidden meaning do you have behind those questions?" he asked her thoughtfully

"There is no hidden meaning" lied Sango unflinchingly. Well it wasn't a lie. She just wanted to know that he was in his demon form...that Inuyasha had lied and he really hadn't had control over his own mind.

"Then yes he was still demon" said Sesshomaru. A still silence fell over the two after that. Both feeling slightly uncomfortable in the others presence.

Sango turned to leave then stopped. "Hey" she said addressing Sesshomaru. He looked up at her. "What were you and Kouga fighting about earlier?" she asked out of plain curiosity. Sesshomaru just stared at her. "Right" said Sango knowing he wouldn't answer. She turned and started walking to the village.

Miroku sat next to Kagome. He didn't know who he was more worried about. The unconscious girl on the floor in front of him, or the sleeping kitsune who had spent the last two hours pacing around the cabin checking on Kagome, and talking to himself. He suddenly focused his attention on Kagome. He could have sworn he'd just seen her move. He heard a moan as he saw her arm move again. "Kagome" said Miroku softly scooting closer to his friend. Her eyes fluttered but stayed shut. "Hey, it's alright everything's just fine. You'll be alright" he said comfortingly. He watched as her lips started to form a word. "Huh?" he said putting his ear close to her mouth to hear.

"Inuyasha" he heard her hoarse raspy voice say.

Miroku knew what she meant. "He's just fine. He's back to his regular form." he corrected himself. He heard Kagome's sigh of relief. "Why don't you go back to sleep you need to rest" he said, but she had already taken his advice.


	44. Chapter 43 Sango's Breakdown

"How's she doin'?" asked Sango as she sat down next to Miroku.

"Really good" said Miroku confidently.

"Really?" asked Sango looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, she woke up 'bout 10 minutes ago." he said.

"What she say?" asked Sango turning to Miroku. She was worried that Kagome would be mad at Inuyasha. Sure it was a stupid question Kagome wouldn't get mad. She knew he didn't have any control, but still there was this tiny flicker of doubt that she was wrong.

Miroku understood what Sango was thinking. He also had thought Kagome would be mad. "She asked if Inuyasha was o.k." he said watching as the tense look on Sango's face dimmed slightly. "What's wrong?" asked Miroku when the tense look on her face didn't disappear completely.

"I...I talked to Inuyasha" she said. Miroku looked at her attentively. "I'm worried about him Miroku" said Sango her eyes filling with deep worry. "He won't even let me come near him. He's convinced himself that he knew what he was doing when he'd attacked Kagome."

"He wasn't himself when he attacked her" said Miroku trying to sooth her fears.

"But the way he said it Miroku. He sounded so confident, but it's not just that. He's ...I don't even know how to describe it. When you look at him...you see the tearstains the...the...his eyes Miroku. The way he jumps away from you when you come near him. The way he talks as if he's scared of something. When you take steps towards him how he backs up with a frantic almost crazy look in his eyes. You don't understand Miroku. What's wrong with him?"

Miroku wrapped his arms around the hysterical Sango who was on the verge of tears.

Sango fell into Miroku's arms. She felt herself shaking, but she couldn't stop. "What's happening to us Miroku?" she chocked out. "Why is all this happening to us." her eyesight became blurry as her tears fell uncontrollably. She tried to hold them back, but couldn't.

Miroku tightened his grip on Sango. "It's o.k." he whispered to her. "Well find away to work through this" he kissed the top of her head and continued to hold the shaking form of his love. "I'm always here for you" he whispered into her hair as he kissed her again.

Sesshomaru stepped away from the doorway. He'd heard everything Sango had said, and he wasn't about to walk in there and disturb her and the monk. He walked over to the river, and looked down at the water, but what he saw was not his reflection, what he saw was one of his memories as if being played out before his very eyes. He'd known Akira now for almost a year and there relationship had grown much stronger.

flashback

"What the..!" yelled Sesshomaru as he sat upright in his bed. It was in the middle of the night and somebody had just thrown open his bedroom doors. "What the heck do you want!" he asked angrily. His anger simmered and disappeared when he was able to make out who was in the doorway. "Akira" he said shocked. He smelt her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked worried throwing his covers off and standing up. His long silver hair hung down over his bear shoulders. The moonlight shone down upon his shirtless chest, and his dark blue pants half covering his bear feet. As Akira set eyes on him fresh tears started to fall as she fell to her knees. "Akira!" cried Sesshomaru walking over to his blond goddess. He knelt down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on let's get you off the ground." he said helping her to her feet as she leaned into him. At his silent command the doors closed soundlessly behind him. He walked her over to his bed and sat down next to her. Her tears continued to fall heavily causing her whole body to shake. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong...what's happened?" he asked in a smooth yet worried voice. She continued to cry. Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "I can't stand to see you this way." he said sadness in his eyes. "Please Akira, tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, Sesshomaru" she said snuggling her face closer to his hand. Her shoulders had stopped shaking and her tears now fell silently.

end flashback

Sesshomaru sighed. He never did find out what had bothered her that night. She never would tell him, but after that she never went home, or if she did she never stayed long. She'd probably had a fight with her parents, but he never knew for sure.

He looked up into the sky to see the peaceful blue and blazing bright sun. He turned to the water to see his reflection. This was getting to be a very long day.


	45. Chapter 44 Kagome Awakes

"How ya' feelin'?" asked Miroku.

"Better" said Sango. She had cried for the past hour and getting it all out had actually made her feel better. Even though she had stopped crying she still stayed snuggled into Miroku's arms.

"What are you doing here?" asked Miroku to Kouga who has just entered the cabin.

"I came to say good-bye to my woman have a problem with that?" asked Kouga still mad at having been thrown out earlier.

"Good bye? Why would you wanna say that?" asked Miroku.

"Some of my men came by. Were having some problems back at the den and on top of that I've been long overdue for a meeting with the council of..." he trailed off. "Not that is matters to you are anything." he walked over to Kagome and knelt down. "I'm sorry I have to leave you, but there are many things I have to do. I trust the demon slayer which is the only reason I feel safe leaving you." he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the cabin.

"That was...interesting" said Miroku blinking.

"Very" Sango agreed. They both watched as Kagome stirred in her spot on the floor. She slowly opened here eyes and looked around silently. Her eyes landed on Miroku and Sango.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Sango moving closer to Kagome.

"Just a little sore" said Kagome hoarsely giving a small smile. "How are you?" asked Kagome as she saw Sango's red eyes and Miroku's damp shirt.

"I'm fine" said Sango softly "just a little stressed that's all" she said putting on a smile for Kagome.

"You just missed Kouga" said Miroku changing the subject, knowing Sango didn't want to talk about it.

"He was here?" asked Kagome. Her mind went back to the battle against Naraku and remembered seeing Kouga. She had forgotten all about him.

"Yeah, he came in here to tell you that he had to leave." said Sango.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know" said Miroku "something about having some problems back at the den, and also something to do with being long overdo due for a meeting, I'm not really sure." said Miroku.

Kagome smiled. "Where's Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"Sleeping!" said Miroku with a big grin on his face.

"You seem to be a little too happy about that" said Sango looking at him suspiciously.

"Drivin' you crazy?" asked Kagome.

"Driving me crazy? No, just worrying me."

"What do ya' mean?" asked Kagome confused.

"Well..." said Miroku trying to think of how to put it.

"What?" asked Sango.

"Well he spent two hours walking back and forth in front of Kagome, a serious look on his face, and talking to god knows who." said Miroku a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure he wasn't just talking to you?" asked Sango innocently.

"As if I'm that stupid" said Miroku brushing off what Sango said. "He would say something or ask a question then stop and wait as if listing to something, then say somethin' like ' I know that I'm not stupid, but what if it does happen ' " said Miroku making his voice squeak.

Kagome giggled at Miroku's impression.

"He doesn't sound anything like that" said Sango laughing also.

"He does when you hear his voice for two hours straight" said Miroku.

"I believe you" said Kagome. "He talks to himself when he gets stressed out it's really quite funny." she said.

They were all silent for a while. Miroku and Sango wanted to know what had happened to Kagome since she had left to go home, but didn't know how to bring up the subject.

"What happened?" asked Sango, finally breaking the silence.

"Huh?" asked Kagome looking up to her friends.

"You left to go back to your time." said Sango stating a fact. "Then what happened?" she asked.

Kagome took a deep breath. It felt like it had happened so long ago. "I was so mad at Inuyasha." she said. "We'd had a wonderful day it really had been great ya' know." she said looking up at Sango. "I don't know maybe I over reacted, but I went to school and everything was going o.k. for most of the day anyway. Then..." she paused for a moment. "I started thinking about Inuyasha and I couldn't stand it so I left." she said. "I ran all the way home. When I got there thought the door to the well house was open. I knew I had closed it so I went to go see what is was. That's when I felt the presence of the jewel shards. The next thing I know Naraku's dragging me back through the well. I don't know how though. I thought it was closed. After that there was this portal thingy. I don't really know what it was. He knocked me out and when I came to I was locked in some creepy room that reminded me of a dungeon 

or something" Kagome continued to elaborate on the marking and then being taken' by Sesshomaru and then Shippo coming to her. She did however purposefully leave out her whole depression state.

"Oh, Kagome I'm so sorry" said Sango sadness in her eyes.

"Don't be" said Kagome forcing a smile. "None of this is your fault so you don't have to be sorry for anything."

"I know, but..." Kagome cut her off.

"No but it's not your fault end of story."

Sango smiled slightly. She was grateful to have such a caring friend.

"I've been wondering" said Kagome. "After what happened...how's Inuyasha?" she asked the confidence in her eyes dwindling away.

Miroku looked at Sango who looked at the floor. How was she going to explain how Inuyasha was when one she didn't know herself and two with out worrying Kagome with what she did know?


	46. Chapter 45 Inuyasha's Denial

"How is he Sango?" asked Kagome. "Tell me the truth."

"Well... he blames himself." she said looking at the ground. "He believes he knew what he was doing and won't let anybody near him in fear that he might hurt them. That's all he would tell me, or at least all I could figure out when I talked to him a couple hours ago." said Sango. She looked up to see that worry had flooded Kagome's eyes just as she'd known it would.

Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha for herself. She tried to get up, but as she tried a terrible pain ripped its way through her whole body and she fell back down with a yelp of pain.

"Kagome you can't get up yet your wounds are no where near to being healed yet." said Sango putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome winced and Sango quickly with drew her hand. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. Not your fault." said Kagome closing her eyes

They heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" asked Sango turning to the door,

Sesshomaru poked his head in. "Is it safe to come in or will I be dragged out by my ears?" he asked looking at Sango.

"Its safe" said Sango.

Kagome was staring wide eyed at the demon as he walked in. "What are you doing here?" asked Kagome shocked to see him.

"Checking on you" he said lazily.

"When did you get here?" she asked confused as to how he had found out she was gone.

"As Inuyasha was attacking you" he said letting his demeanor fall to sow concern in his golden eyes.

Kagome was confused still.

"He got there at the exact same time we did." said Miroku.

"Bu...But how did you know I was gone?" asked Kagome.

"Kyrie went in to check on you and hastily reported your disappearance to me" he said. "You should never have left." he said.

"When Shippo told me about Inuyasha I couldn't just sit around and do nothing" she said fiercely as she glared at Sesshomaru who was glaring back at her.

"Um... who's Kyrie?" asked Miroku.

"My poison's expert" said Sesshomaru not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"Why was your poison's expert checking on Kagome?" asked Miroku even more confused now then he had been before.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the monk. "Because Kagome had been poisoned." he said.

"By whom?!" asked Miroku shocked at this tid bit of information.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Does your woman tell you nothing?" he asked glancing at Sango.

"What?!" said Miroku. He was so confused he was starting to get a headache.

"Kagome had been poisoned by Naraku when he dug his claws into her side." said Sesshomaru re stating the old news.

"Well she's o.k. now right?" asked Miroku. "Right?" he asked Kagome.

"Right" said Kagome. "I'm much better thanks to Kyrie's expert care."

"Well that's good to know" said Miroku sighing.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of his forest. He didn't know where he was exactly, but he didn't really care. He was not crying anymore. His eyes had run dry and he could no longer cry even if he had wanted to. He thought about the meeting with Sango and what he'd said to her.

flashback

"You couldn't control it" she said.

"But I could!" yelled Inuyasha freezing Sango in her tracks.

"What?!" asked Sango shocked. She had obviously heard him wrong.

"But I could" more tears fell down his face.

"Could have what?" asked Sango.

"Could have stopped" he whispered. "I could have kept from doing it, but I...it felt..." he stopped. "There was a voice" he said. "I was still there in my head." he said looking up at Sango as if begging her to understand. "I...I knew what I was doing." he said looking away.

end flashback

Something tore through Inuyasha and he fell to his knees as if the pain had been physical. It felt...It had felt good. His stomach lurched as he saw Kagome's disfigured bloody body in his mind. He could have stopped if he'd tried hard enough, but the feeling it had been exhilarating. Every time his claws had made contact with her flesh he had enjoyed it. Inuyasha fought the urge to throw up as the image of her mangle body flashed through his mind once again. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm his stomach. He opened his eyes and yelped. He fell backwards as he saw a bloody Kagome reaching out to him. The image quickly disappeared as his eyes grew accustomed to the bright sunlight. He could have stopped. He knew he could have stopped. If only he had tried to resist just a little harder. Inuyasha began to shake with silent tears that refused to fall.


	47. Chapter 46 Acceptance

The sun was setting and somehow Sesshomaru had been cursed with the job of watching over the kitsune Shippo.

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" asked Shippo looking at Sesshomaru

"Excuse me?" asked Sesshomaru looking down at the tiny fox confused.

"Are...you...a...good...guy...or...a...bad...guy..?" asked Shippo very very slowly.

"It depends" said Sesshomaru.

"Depends on what?" asked Shippo cheerfully.

"On if the persons bothering me or not" he said directing the statement towards Shippo.

"Oh...so then you're a good guy most of the time that's cool..." Shippo went on and on.

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm about to be a bad guy" he murmured to himself.

"What was that?" asked Shippo stopping his rambling.

"Nothing" said Sesshomaru.

"Oh, o.k." said Shippo before he started talking again.

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky as if pleading for help. Will this ever end he asked himself.

Kagome had been able to sit up. It was still very sore, but she was getting a cramp in her neck from lying down so long. It was late she wasn't sure how late thought, but Miroku and Sango had long since fallen asleep. Sesshomaru had thrown Shippo to them a few hours earlier with gritted teeth and informed her that he would see her in the morning. Shippo had somehow been put to sleep also.

Kagome stood up using the wall for support. She was determined to go see Inuyasha she didn't care how much it hurt. She took a step and only a little pain shot through her. The upper part of her body is what was truly injured anyway. Her legs were, compared to her upper body, not bad at all. She somehow made it out of the cabin and the pain turned numb and walking didn't seem that hard anymore. Now the only thing left to do was to find Inuyasha. There was a full moon so that provided a good source of her light. She walked down the path that Inuyasha and the others had made to the God Tree, which was on the way to the well. When she got to the God Tree she was disappointed to find he wasn't there. She grimaced as she leaned against the tree to catch her breath. It seemed a lot harder to walk than she thought it would. She tried to think of where else he could be. She had a sudden idea and began to walk towards the river. She was not disappointed when she arrived there either. There was Inuyasha furiously plunging his hands into the water. She was three feet away from him when he finally sensed her.

Inuyasha spun around to see Kagome standing in front of him. "Wh...what are you doing here?" he asked chocking on his words.

"I wanted to talk to you." said Kagome taking another step towards him

He backed up slightly. "You shouldn't be here." he said not making eye contact with her.

"Inuyasha look at me" said Kagome. Inuyasha continued to stare at the ground. "Inuyasha please look at me."

Inuyasha slowly looked up into her eyes. "Sango said your afraid you'll hurt somebody" said Kagome.

"I will" said Inuyasha looking away.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kagome.

"Look what I did to you" he said turning away completely.

"But you didn't do it" said Kagome.

"Yes I did" he said "With my own two hands" his stomach lurched at the image that appeared in his head.

"No, you had no control over what you did." said Kagome softly.

"Why do you guys keep saying that!" yelled Inuyasha turning to face her again.

"Because it's true"

"No! It's not!"

"Yes! It is" said Kagome taking another step closer. "You just don't want to believe that you were able to lose control like that because the idea that you could lose control and forget who your friends are scares you more that the fact that you had control. So your making yourself believe that you knew what you were doing so you won't have to deal with the fact that you had no control over your own body. Am I right?" Kagome had walked closer towards Inuyasha during her speech and she now knelt down in front of him to become eye level with the hanyo who was sitting on the ground.

Tears started to fill Inuyasha's eyes. "It's scary" said Inuyasha. "When you don't want to do something, but your body doesn't listen and it makes it worse when you're hurting your friends because of it." he said tears falling down his face. "Kagome I'm so so sorry" he said crying into his hands. Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"It's o.k. I forgive you" she whispered softly into his hair. She softly stroked his soft hair that gleamed in the moonlight. "It's o.k." she whispered comfortingly into his ear. "It's alright"


	48. Chapter 47 Reunited

"Miroku!" yelled Sango frantically. "Miroku!"

"Hmm? Wh...what is it? What's wrong?" he asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Kagome's gone!" said Sango on the brink of tears.

"What!" said Miroku fully awake now.

"Oh my gosh Miroku. What are we gonna' do?" she said frantically.

Miroku stood up. "Woah, calm down." he said.

"But she's gone Miroku. She...she was here last night. I...I... where is she?" said Sango tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Miroku grabbed her shoulders. "Sango. Calm down." he said.

"But...but Kag..."

"Sango be quiet, and listen to me" said Miroku. Sango quieted down and looked at him. "Just because she's not in this room doesn't mean she's been kidnapped" he said lightly. "She's probably out walking around, or something." he said confidently.

"But she shouldn't walk around, her wounds aren't healed." said Sango finding a hole in Miroku's reasoning.

"She shouldn't your right" he said. "But has that ever stopped her before?" he asked.

Sango calmed down as she listened to Miroku's reasoning, and nodded her head that she understood.

"There. All better now?" asked Miroku. She nodded her head again. "Good." he said giving her a light hug. "What do ya' say we go look for her?" he asked as he pulled away.

"That would help" she said.

"O.k. then" said Miroku smiling softly. "Let's go find Kagome."

They walked out of the cabin to see Kagome walking towards them, but to there amazement she wasn't alone. Inuyasha was supporting the injured Kagome.

Inuyasha hesitated when he saw Miroku and Sango. HE felt Kagome give his arm an encouraging squeeze and looked down at her. She gave him one of her sweet smiles, and they continued walking. Inuyasha and Kagome stood in front of Miroku and Sango for a couple seconds before walking past them into the cabin.

Sango exchanged a quick and confused glance with Miroku, who shrugged, before turning and walking in after there two friends.

Inuyasha helped Kagome to the floor. He could feel Sango and Miroku behind him. Staring. "How are you feeling?" he asked as Kagome winced.

"A little sore" she said smiling "But I'll live."

"Um..." said Miroku taking a step forward.

Inuyasha stood up and turned to face him.

Miroku clapped his hands together nervously. "Well...how ya' doin'" he asked not knowing exactly what to say.

"Good" said Inuyasha feeling awkward. They stared at each other for a couple moments before Miroku smiled.

"It's good to have you back." said Miroku walking over to Inuyasha and giving him a big hug.

"Good to be back." said Inuyasha slightly smiling.

"We've missed you" said Sango walking up and also giving him a hug.

A huge weight seemed to lift from Inuyasha's chest as he realized that Sango and Miroku were still his friends.

"I'm glad were all back together" said Kagome from behind them.

They all turned to look at her.

Kagome winced when she felt pain from one of her wounds coarse through her body. Inuyasha knelt down next to her. "Kagome" he said worried about her.

"I'm fine" she said smiling lightly. Small tears filled her eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"Thank you" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" asked Miroku.

Kagome smiled again, and put her hand over Inuyasha's. "For always being there for me" she paused. "For always being true friends" They would never know how much it meant for her that they were there. And Inuyasha would never know that with out him she would have given up and died a long time ago. She winced again as a surge of pain went through her arm.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha worry seeping into his face.

"I'm fine" she replied again.

"Here" said Sango walking over to her. "Maybe we should change your bandages."


	49. Chapter 48 Brother's Quarrel

48 "I see you have recovered," said Sesshomaru walking up behind Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha surprised at the new voice. "Oh...um...yeah" he said turning to face his brother. An awkward silence fell.

"Where is Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She's getting her wounds taken care of." said Miroku.

"Look Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha taking a step towards him. "I...I wanna' thank you." he said. "For everything you've done."

"You don't need to thank me." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I do." said Inuyasha. "It means a lot. You taking care of Kagome and all and helping with Naraku." Miroku took his leave in order to give the brothers some time to talk.

"Like I said you don't need to thank me." said Sesshomaru.

"I need to talk to Kagome first" said Inuyasha suddenly feeling awkward. "But about the whole marking situation."

Sesshomaru became tense.

"You said you didn't want to keep her and that I'd get her back from you." he said looking to the ground. "After I talk to her..."

"No" said Sesshomaru cutting Inuyasha off in mid sentence.

Inuyasha looked up abruptly. "No what?" he asked suspicion in his eyes.

"I have changed my mind" he stated coldly.

"Changed your mind about what?" asked Inuyasha on the verge of anger.

"I'm keeping her" said Sesshomaru a hard look in his eyes.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha suddenly enraged. "But she's a human! What would you want with her anyway?" he shouted disbelief filling his voice.

Sesshomaru was silent.

"I can't believe your picking now to get back at me!" he said fury coursing through his veins. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru was doing this. He never should have trusted him. Not with Kagome.

"My decision has nothing to do with you" said Sesshomaru anger also rising in his eyes.

"Then why?" asked Inuyasha. "Why must you take away the only one I love." shouted Inuyasha before he could stop himself.

"Love!?" cried Sesshomaru his fury now evident in his features. "You know nothing about what love is" he said.

The two brothers stood there glaring at each other. Their blood boiling. Inuyasha cracked first. He drew his Tetsiga and lunged at Sesshomaru who skillfully dodged the deadly blade.

"AHHHH!! Run Away!!"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked up from there conversation at the noise from the villagers.

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"I don't have a clue" he said. They both jumped to there feet and ran outside the hut. Kagome got to her feet much slower and made her way to the entrance. "Oh my..." she trailed off when she caught sight of the cause of the villagers screams. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were locked in a fierce battle both swords drawn. The Tetsiga and the Tokigen. Kagome couldn't tell who looked angrier. Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

"Miroku the villagers!" shouted Sango. "There gonna' kill them"

"I can see that" said Miroku thinking of what to do. "Sango" he said turning to her. "We need to get them out of there"

"Where do we take them though?"

Miroku quickly looked around trying to find a place that looked safe. "Over there" he said pointing. "Take them to the other side of the village. They should keep there quarrel confined to this area." he said.

"Right" said Sango and they took off to direct the villagers to a safe place. Kagome however was hooked on the fight. Why were they fighting? Then she heard it.

"I won't let you have Kagome!"


	50. Chapter 49 Sesshomarus Feelings Revealed

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru's sword skimmed across Inuyasha's side drawing blood. She watched horrified as Inuyasha brought his sword down almost succeeding in slicing off Sesshomaru's other arm.

"I will not let you have her!" yelled Inuyasha panting for breath.

"You have already given her to me" shouted Sesshomaru also out of breath.

"I did not give her to you!" yelled Inuyasha enraged.

"I have marked her fool"

"You gave your word!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Are you calling me a liar?" accused Sesshomaru.

"That's exactly what I'm calling you."

"I made no such promise to you, you insolent half breed." snarled Sesshomaru. They both lunged for each other.

"Stop!" yelled Kagome running out in the middle of their fighting ground.

Both demons stopped their attacks.

"Kagome what are you doing?" panted Inuyasha.

Your gonna' get yourself killed" stated Sesshomaru.

"I'm gonna' get killed?" she asked in disbelief. Your both gonna' get killed if you keep this up"

"The point is that one of us dies" stated Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha who in turn was glaring at him.

"What on earth are you fighting abut anyway?" asked Kagome.

"He wants to keep you" Inuyasha growled.

"What are you talking about? Keep me? As if I'm somebody's property?" she asked showing her anger towards both of them.

"I have marked her brother, she is mine" said Sesshomaru calmly.

"You said that I could get her back from you" said Inuyasha desperation in his voice. "Why did you change your mind if not to get back at me?" he asked.

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome his eyes full of affection. "She ...she reminds me so much of Akira" he whispered.

"Akira?" repeated Inuyasha confused as to who his older brother was referring to.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome. "She died many years ago, before Inuyasha was ever born" he said now speaking to Kagome. "You look nothing alike, but...but the way you act. It's just like her. You seem to share the same spirit." he lifted his hand and gently touched Kagome's cheek. "You are so strong-willed. You are afraid of nothing. That Kagome is why I adore you so." he said his voice filled with such passion and beauty that Kagome had never heard before.

"No" said Kagome softly. She took Sesshomaru's hand gently in her's and led it away from her face. "The person you see when you look at me is Akira" she stated gently. "I am not her Sesshomaru, you must see. It is not me you adore, but the memory of your beloved." she said softly. "I like you do not get me wrong" she said noticing the hurt in his eyes. "We could be friends Sesshomaru. There is no doubt in my mind about that, but I...I love Inuyasha you must understand." she said speaking through her heart.

Many different feeling tore through Sesshomaru's hear, he was not sure what half of them were. He withdrew his hand from her's and looked at his brother and then at Kagome. He stared at Kagome for a moment longer before turning and walking away.

"What does that mean?" asked Kagome when Sesshomaru was out of sight.

"He lost the battle" said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him confused. "He forfeited the fight" he said as he turned to the direction that Sesshomaru had just left.

Sesshomaru had begun to run towards his castle, but as he approached he slowed to a walk. Friends he thought. Yes. That might work. His spirits rose slightly. He'd never had friends before. Yes. He would do that. They would be friends.


	51. Chapter 50 Love is in the Air

"Is it safe?" asked Sango as she walked out of a cabin. They had finally been able to get all the villagers into one place.

"It looks like the fight has stopped" said Miroku thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"When I left them Inuyasha had been thanking Sesshomaru. I don't know how it could have fired there tempers up. Especially so quickly." he said.

"First of all their brothers." said Sango. "Secondly they've never gotten along."

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah I guess your right." he said unwrapping her arms and bringing her around so she was beside him.

"I just wish they would have gone some where else to try to kill each other" said Sango looking at the deserted broken down street.

"Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Yes" she said turning to look at him.

"May I have the pleasure of ... dating you as Kagome calls it?" asked Miroku feeling awkward at using such a foreign word.

"You mean being a couple?" asked Sango.

"Yes"

"You mean me and you?" she asked starting to tease him.

"Yes" he said crossing his fingers that she wouldn't say no.

"Hmm...I think I could deal with that" she said wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck.

"You could, could you?" said Miroku entranced by Sango's incredible beauty.

"Yes, yes I could" she said bringing her face close to his.

"That... would be wonderful" he breathed out in a whisper before his lips hooked hers in the best kiss Miroku had every had in his entire life. And on top of that it was with the woman that he loved. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him deepening the kiss. Sango pulled away and rested her head on Miroku's chest.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango"

"I think I love you" she said looking up into his eyes.

"I think I love you too." he replied leaning in for another kiss.

"Kagome? Can I talk to you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, of course" said Kagome

"Well you've been through a lot this past week, or however long it's been. I've lost track of the days" he said "You were marked by Naraku" he said looking at the ground "and thrown into this whole cycle of ' belonging ' to someone" he felt very awkward. "Once you're thrown into the cycle there's no leaving it." he said "Hopefully Sesshomaru explained it all to you, but knowing him he probably didn't."

"No, he didn't" said Kagome.

"Well I thing I explained most of it to you before, but there was some parts I left out."

"What was that?" asked Kagome confused at what he was referring to.

"When your mate loses the battle" Inuyasha felt very awkward using the term ' mate '. "You must be marked in 48 hours, or you lose your life."

"I see" said Kagome a sudden fear rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Kagome I..." he took a step forward then stopped.

"What?" asked Kagome anticipating what it was he was going to say.

"I could mark you" he said shyly. "You would technically be ' mine' " again he felt awkward. "But you could do whatever you wanted" he said quickly looking up. "You just couldn't marry anyone" he said.

"Inuyasha obviously you didn't hear me" said Kagome putting on an aggregated face. She watched as the look of rejection washed over his face. Her face lightened and she smiled. "I said I love you. You're the only one I want to be with" she said emotions welling up inside of her.

"Really?" said Inuyasha walking up to her.

"Yes, but the question is how do you feel about me?" asked Kagome. She had put herself out there. She had let out all she felt now it was Inuyasha's turn.

"I love you" he said without hesitation as he took her into his arms. "I have for a very long time." he said.

Kagome let out a silent sigh of relief. Before she had time to think Inuyasha locked her lips in a kiss that blew her away. It was nothing like there first kiss. This one was full of passion. Kagome had to pull away and gasp for breath.

"I love you so much Kagome" whispered Inuyasha as he lightly kissed her.

"I love you to" she said kissing him back.

Inuyasha pulled away slightly, and kissed her neck. He gently moved her hair back to expose the soft skin. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes" said Kagome confidently.

Inuyasha began to whisper the ritual words and this time Kagome heard them.

"For love and trust and truth divine I bind this woman's soul to mine."

Kagome felt the tiny prick as Inuyasha's fangs pierced her skin, but it didn't hurt. A warming sensation filled her entire body.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Inuyasha after he pulled away.

Kagome nodded. Her eyes began to feel heavy. Kagome leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. She pulled away and rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. Her sight went black as she fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.


End file.
